BronBron's Juicy Journey 2: Golden Hoops
by OhFukItsDio
Summary: Ten years after the events of Phantom Baskets, LeBron James Jr, aka Bronny, takes his fathers place in an epic battle of fate as the world begins to crumble around him! With new allies and mysterious enemies at every corner, its up to Bronny and his friends to not only solve the truth of the Black Dahlia Murders, but to uncover the true power of the Requiem Arrow!
1. Prologue

_Authors Note_

_Hello and welcome to another bizarre adventure starring everyone's favorite, or hated, basketball player, LeBron Raymone James Sr (yes, Raymone is his middle name, look it up nerd). If you are just discovering this and don't get how any of this makes sense in terms of JoJo cannon, I recommend you read this first one so you understand whats happening. To make a long story short, this story takes place in an extremely alternate AU where everything happens normally but it happens in modern times. I know, it sounds stupid but shut up. Phantom Baskets takes place in 2019, two years after Part 5/Golden Wind (again, shut up.) In this AU, all of the part 5 main never die because Gold Experience Requiem brings them back to life after the soul swapping thing that Silver Chariot Requiem does, or some shit like that. This takes place ten years later and basically retcons the entirety of part six, which now will never happen, which is good because part six sucks ass (that was sarcasm). If you thought the first book was something, this shit is gonna be crazy. At the end of the day, it's a JoJo fanfic starring LeBron's kid, take it as you will, but i hope you enjoy it. Make sure to leave a like and a review telling me what you like and what i can do to make it better, feedback is apparently good for writers. Enjoy._

* * *

Prologue: The Fate of the Arrow

_Dio is dead. After a week-long journey in which death and betrayal plagued our heroes, LeBron James, NBA megastar and global icon, along with the late Jotaro Kujo, Josuke Higashikata, and Passione boss Giorno Giovanna, defeated and killed Dio, ending the Joestar's most dangerous foe. The battle did result in loss, as Jotaro lost his life fighting against the foul Dio, he was later buried at sea by the coast of Sardinia, where he would rest besides his life's passion. One week after his funeral, a meeting was held by Passione, gathering all of our friends to their headquarters in Naples._

* * *

Giorno Giovanna looked to the outside of his mansion. It was an especially sunny day out, it glistened on the many pine trees in his yard. Giorno looked down to his hands, the Requiem Arrow shone in the sunlight, he sighed, the sight of the Arrow giving him flashbacks to their fight with Dio, his father. Behind him, the doors opened, Bucciarti walked through them, leading the group behind him. "Giorno," Bucciarti said, "they have arrived." Giorno nodded and turned, "thank you for coming, I apologize for bothering you so suddenly, but this is a very important meeting." Through the group walked LeBron James, his arm still in a cast from the fight with Dio, "you do not need to apologize for this Giorno," he said, "we don't mind at all, do we Josuke?" Josuke nodded, "yeah, it's not like I had booked a tour or anything, wink." Giorno chuckled and put the Arrow down on his desk, "you can all sit now," he said. The group all took their seats, "please tell me this isn't going to take long," Narancia complained, "some people got places to be!" "Why do you always complain, you're so goddamn annoying!" Mista scolded, "can you two can it," Shelby said, "you two are like four-year old's." Narancia pouted and crossed his arms, "whatever," he muttered. Giorno sighed and brushed his hair, "anyway, this will not take long Narancia, I promise you," he said, taking a seat at his desk.

"The Dio situation is officially cleaned up, as you all know," Giorno began, "but something like that cannot happen again, and I believe that in order to do that, we need to get rid of the one thing this whole event centered around." Giorno picked up the Arrow, "we must destroy the Arrow!" The group looked at each other in surprise, they certainly didn't expect this. "Destroy the Arrow?" LeBron asked, "can you even do that? What would happen if you even destroyed it?" "I thought about as well LeBron," Giorno replied, "but regardless of that, I know that this is the right thing to do, which is why I have another plan, I propose splitting them up, breaking the Arrow into twelve different pieces, one for each person in this room." "And what should we do with these pieces?" Asked Fugo, "that, is your decision," Giorno said, "what you do with it falls on your shoulders, you should do what you think is right, I will be keeping my piece, but I suggest that you get rid of them, hide them, sell them, pawn them off, spread them across the whole of Italy, in order to keep them from ever falling into the wrong hands again!"

Giorno held the Arrow high into the air, a golden aura formed around him, his Stand, Gold Experience, spawned behind him. It readied its fist, and struck the Arrow, "MUDA!" Giorno yelled, Gold Experience's fist struck the Arrow, it immediately cracked and shattered, twelve of its pieces scattered across the room, each being caught be a member of the group. "The Arrow is now destroyed!" Giorno announced, "I now count on you to protect its secrets and never allow it to fall into the hands of evil!"

The group left the mansion and went their separate ways, "so LeBron, what are you gonna do with your piece?" Asked Josuke, LeBron shrugged, putting the piece in his pocket, "I don't know really, probably might keep it, it would be nice souvenir next my MVP trophies." Josuke rolled his eyes at the response, "oook LeBron," he replied, "you know, it would probably be safer if you gave it away, you wouldn't want any unnecessary attention, not that you don't get that already." LeBron stopped Josuke, putting a hand on his shoulder, "hold up, are you saying I can't handle keeping this safe?" he asked, "I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that it's safer to not have it on you." LeBron crossed his arms and thought about it, "I understand what you're saying Josuke," LeBron said, "but I think it will safer in my possession, better me than someone else."

* * *

LeBron and Josuke had hailed a cab to take them home, LeBron fiddled the Arrow piece in between his fingers, Giorno had given them a huge responsibility in protecting it, LeBron only wondered if everything would be ok in the long run. The car stopped, and the driver turned to the back, "here you are, I'll put it on your card," the driver said, LeBron nodded and exited the car, "I'll see you later Josuke," spoke LeBron, Josuke waved back, "you too." The car sped away as LeBron turned to his apartment. Once he entered, he plopped down on his couch, he sighed, "this place is a mess, I better clean it up." LeBron got up and plugged his phone in to his speaker, Gangsters Paradise by Coolio began to play, LeBron chuckled, "now that's ironic." He began to clean up, bopping to the beat of the song. While he was dusting his shelves, he picked up one of the pictures, it was of his family. He chuckled, he was a lot younger in that photo, so was his son, Bronny, the sight of them made him sad, he hadn't seen them a long time, but his wife said that they would be moving in later that month, "I'll see you guys soon," LeBron said, "don't you worry."

* * *

"Thank you again, have a good day!" Josuke waved to the taxi as it drove away, he turned heel and moved towards his own apartment. Once he got to his door, he reached inside his pocket, and gasped, "h-hey, where are my keys!?" He whined, he fumbled through his pockets, trying to find his keys, when the door opened suddenly, a little girl peaked her head from behind the door, "uncle Josuke?" The girl said, Josuke stopped and looked at the girl, "ah, Jolyne! Thanks, I seem to have…" "Lost your keys," Jolyne said, she held the keys in her hand, "you left them here," Josuke starred at the keys and scratched the back of his head, "ah ha-ha, oh, I guess I did." Josuke moved past Jolyne and entered the apartment, "where's the old man?" Josuke asked, Jolyne pointed towards one of the doors, "he's sleeping," she said, "but he said that when you got home to wake him up." Josuke nodded and patted Jolyne's head, "alright, let me go wake that old fart up," he said, Jolyne giggled as Josuke walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"Old man?" Josuke whispered, the old man, Joseph Joestar, turned over in his bed, "ah, Josuke, you're home late," he said. "Late? It's only 5:42," Josuke replied, Joseph rolled his eyes and slowly sat up, "you said you would be here by three, so you are late." Josuke scratched his neck and moved to the bed, "yeah, sorry about that, I had an important meeting to attend to." Joseph nodded, his old eyes glazing drowsily at Josuke, "and what was this meeting about?" Josuke pulled out the Arrow piece from his pocket, "Giorno destroyed the Arrow," Josuke said, "he has split the twelve pieces between us all, I have to guard this one." Joseph peered at the Arrow piece, "hmm, what will you do son?" Joseph asked, "I may have an idea of where to place it," Josuke replied, "but for now, I'll just keep it on me at all times, just for safe keepings." Joseph nodded, "yes, you will do what you do best, it's what Jotaro would want, don't you agree?" Josuke frowned and looked to the floor, "yeah, he would." Joseph smiled and put a hand on Josuke's shoulder, "don't worry Josuke, I'm sure everything will be fine," Joseph said, "now beat it! I need my sleep." Josuke rolled his eyes and left the room, closing the door quietly.

"I can never catch a break, can I?" Josuke said to himself, Jolyne sat on the couch, watching cartoons. She looked at Josuke, seeing he was upset, "hey uncle Josuke," she said, "do you want to see a magic trick?" Josuke smiled and moved towards Jolyne, "sure, what's the trick this time?" Josuke asked, Jolyne took her stuffed whale and held it up, a blue hand suddenly emerged from behind her and slammed the whale together with its hands. Once unfolding it, the whale had turned into a web of string, the string was re-arranged into a beautiful design, Josuke clapped his hands, "very nice Jolyne, I can see your magic tricks are still as good as ever!" Jolyne did a slight bow and made the whale back to its original state, "uncle Josuke, can you make me some food, I'm hungry," Jolyne asked, Josuke smiled and rubbed her head, "yeah, no problem."

* * *

Giorno placed the Arrow piece inside of his mini safe, locking it tightly inside. "Trish, could you hand me the shovel?" He spoke, Trish nodded and gave Giorno the shovel, "this is the best place to put it," Giorno said, "no one will think to check underground, especially this deep." Giorno began to shovel the dirt into the hole, "are you sure this was a good idea?" Trish asked, "yes, burying it will provide…" "I wasn't talking about that," Trish interrupted, "I'm talking about destroying the Arrow, are you sure it was what's best?" Giorno put the shovel down and looked at Trish, "yes, it was," Giorno replied, "this whole ordeal has shown that the power of the Arrow was too dangerous, destroying it will make sure nothing bad ever happens again." Trish's eyebrows furred as she crossed her arms, "we can only hope," she said, "but in the case something serious does happen, that power could be helpful." Giorno looked at Trish, and chuckled, "you certainly don't make me feel good about this," he said, "sorry," apologized Trish, "its ok," replied Giorno, he stood to meet her, "not every decision we make can be the best, but it's what we do because of that decision that determines if it is good or bad." He stroked Trish's cheek, causing her to blush immediately, "I-I should, s-start making food," she shakily said, "I-I'll c-call when its ready." She quickly turned heel and moved towards the mansion, Giorno smiled at her embarrassment and continued to shovel the dirt.

* * *

_With the destruction of the Requiem Arrow by Giorno Giovanna, the power of Requiem was, for the time being, gone forever. The Arrow was now split into twelve pieces, held respectively by LeBron James, Josuke Higashikata, Giorno Giovanna, Trish Una, Bruno Bucciarti, Leone Abbacchio, Guido Mista, Narancia Ghirga, Pannacotta Fugo, Jace Costello and Shelby Sparks. The remaining piece was given to the Naples police force by Giorno, in order to protect it from any harm. Each person would hide their respective piece, spreading them across Italy in twelve secret locations know only to them. Many years have passed since this event, and the world has enjoyed relative peace. However, on this fateful summer night, something went wrong, horribly wrong._

* * *

As night fell onto the police station, the officers all began to go home. "Rook, you're on night duty," the officer said, "if anything happens, you know what to do." The rookie saluted to the officer and he left. Time had passed as the rookie officer was sleeping on the job. He was suddenly awoke by a loud banging noise, he looked around, only to see a hooded figure at the entrance of the station. "What the hell?" The officer said, "hey, you should head on home, it's late outside!" The figure tilted its head, suddenly, the doors were busted open, they flew from their hinges, as the hooded figure entered. "Wha-What the fuck!" The officer yelled, he pulled his gun out and pointed at the figure, "stay away from me! I'm armed!" The figure stopped, his eyes glazing on the officer, the officer suddenly felt a hand grasp his neck. His neck was snapped violently and he fell to the floor dead. The figure moved past the body and further into the station, eventually reaching the back vault. The vault was blasted open as the figure walked in, he took his hood off, the man looked young, perhaps in his mid-twenties, he had red hair and his eyes glazed at what was in front of him. "Interesting," the man said, "could this be…" He picked up the Arrow piece, admiring it. He took out his phone and opened a photo, "yes, this is from the Arrow." As he walked out of the vault, he received a phone call. "Hello?" "Did you find it?" "Yes," the man said, "I found it." "Excellent, this is very good." "This is just one piece," the man said, "and with Giorno and his Passione Gang, finding the other pieces will be much harder." "They will be taken care of in due time, we should not rush, exposing ourselves at this point would ruin my plan, we have plenty of time, I will contact you when the time is ready, until then, keep doing what you are doing." "Of course, I will continue my work, master." The man hung up and exited the building, he put his hood back on and looked at the Arrow piece in his hand, he laughed as he put it in his pocket, "one down, eleven to go."

**_To Be Continued_**


	2. BlackDahlia1

**Beginning of Arc One**

Chapter 1: The Black Dahlia part 1

**July 26th, 2029; Ten years since Dio's defeat**

"Good morning Naples! It's another beautiful day here in Italy's most gorgeous city. The temperature today is a scorching 98 degrees and you can expect sunlight all day! Now let's get to the breaking news, on the worse side, officer Luiz Vasquez was found dead in the police station! Police have informed us that this murder is similar to the one found four months ago, making this yet another murder in the mysterious Black Dahlia Murders! This is now the fifth in a full calendar year, and with no current leads, these mysterious murders remain just that, mysterious. If you have any information, please inform your local police station immediately or call the number on the screen now. In other news-"

Giorno shut the tv off, he couldn't bear to hear it anymore. "The fifth murder," Bucciarti said, "this is getting much more serious then we first anticipated." Giorno sat silently, he rubbed his eyes, he was tired, he had spent all night trying to find a lead on these murders, but to no use. Bucciarti looked at Giorno, "you don't think, this could be a new enemy, do you?" "No," Giorno replied, "maybe, but I can't be sure, whoever this murderer is, he is doing a damn good job at keeping himself hidden, if only Abbacchio was here, we could solve this crisis sooner." Bucciarti sat next to Giorno on the couch, "I spoke to him earlier," he said, "he said he will be coming back by the end of the month." Giorno nodded, "good, it will be good to have him home." Giorno stood up and opened his window, "what a nice day outside," he said, "Bucciarti, do you know where Trish is? She said she had to step out, but I don't where she went." Bucciarti smiled, "oh yeah, Trish went to the pool with Shelby and Narancia, why don't we go see them."

* * *

Trish stretched her legs on the chair, it was a long time since she got a nice suntan, and she wasn't gonna let that opportunity slip away. "Lookin good Trish," Shelby said, "you got a nice bod." Trish smiled, "you too Shelby, Jace is one lucky man." Shelby winked and held her hand up, showing a ring on her finger. Meanwhile in the pool, Jace and Narancia were wrestling in the water, trying to get open for Fugo's pass. "Come on Narancia! You can't get passed him!?" Fugo teased, "just throw the damn ball!" Yelled Narancia. Fugo readied himself and threw the ball, Narancia quickly put both hands on Jace's head and leaped up, catching the ball in his hands. "Got it!" Exclaimed Narancia, he was immediately tackled by Jace, the two splashing into the water. The two girls laughed at the two, "good catch Narancia!" Trish exclaimed, she put her sunglasses on and laid back down. "Hey, Trish," Shelby said, "can I ask you something?" Trish tilted her hear at Shelby and pushed her sunglasses up, "yeah, what's up?" "When are you and Giorno gonna, you know," Trish began to blush and sat up, "w-what do you mean, you know?" She said, Shelby smirked and held her ring in the air, "you know." Trish's turned beet red as she turned her head, "t-that's not a nice thing to ask!" She exclaimed, Shelby laughed, "oh come on Trish! You and Giorno make such a cute couple, I'm surprised you two haven't decided to tie the knot." Trish rubbed her chin and stood up, "I'll have you know, that we could at any time tie the knot!" She exclaimed, "oh yeah, so why don't you?" Asked Shelby, "because Giorno and I…" "Hey Trish." Trish turned to see Giorno standing behind her, "G-Giorno!" She yelped, she suddenly tripped onto her chair, falling into Giorno, "woah!" The two fell into the pool with a big splash, "Giorno!" Bucciarti exclaimed, Shelby busted up laughing, she fell out of her chair, rolling on the floor. Giorno chuckled as he climbed out of the pool, "man Trish, you really caught me off guard," Giorno said, "I-I'm really sorry, G-Giorno!" Trish exclaimed, Giorno grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the pool, "oh don't worry about it."

Shelby got up from her laughing stoop and walked over to Giorno, "man, you're soaked!" She said, leaning on him, "you think Gold Experience can fix this?" Giorno rolled his eyes and laughed, "no, I don't think so." "What brings you down here Giorno?" Jace asked, "it's not like your dressed for the pool." "I actually wanted to talk about something important, but I guess it will have to wait, let me dry off first, and then we can talk."

* * *

"hey old man, I thought you said you were making food, I'm hungry!" Josuke rubbed his forehead and looked to the couch, "Hey, who the hell are you calling old!" He yelled, "you're getting on my damn nerves Jolyne! Chill out, it's almost done!" Jolyne rolled her eyes, "I've been waiting for half an hour! How long does it take to make pasta!?" She yelled, Josuke didn't respond, just shaking his head and continuing to cook. Jolyne groaned and laid down, getting on her phone, she began texting her friends, bored out of her mind. "Done!" Josuke said, he took the pasta out and poured it onto a plate. "Here you are," Josuke said, placing it in front of Jolyne, "anything else, princess!?" Jolyne smirked, "oh no, this is perfect, thank you my dear uncle, this will be just great." Josuke shook his head and sat next to Jolyne. Josuke suddenly got a call on his phone, he picked it up, "hello," he said, "Josuke, it's Giorno." "Ah, Giorno, how are you today?" Josuke replied, "I'm ok, tell me, have you spoken with LeBron lately, I haven't been able to contact him." Josuke stood up and moved towards the kitchen, "naw, LeBron said he was going camping with his family, he's probably unable talk on the phone," "I see," replied Giorno, "is something wrong?" "Are you busy Josuke?" "Um, not really," Josuke replied, "why do you ask?" "Would you mind meeting me by Il Caffé di Napoli, we need to talk." "uh, yeah, no problem," Josuke said, he hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. "I'm heading out, make sure to give the old man his medicine," he said, "yeah yeah, no problem," Jolyne replied.

* * *

Josuke stepped out of the taxi and entered the café. He immediately spotted Giorno, and walked towards him, "hey Giorno," Josuke said, "what's with the new attire, got bored of the old one?" "I got a little, wet earlier," Giorno replied, "I had to get some new clothes, don't get comfortable seeing me in this." Josuke took a seat next to Giorno, "so what's up? You didn't really tell me anything on the phone," Josuke asked, Giorno took a sip of his tea and glared at Josuke, "you've heard about these, Black Dahlia Murders, right?" Josuke raised an eyebrow and looked around, making sure no one could hear them, "yeah, Kinda hard not to considering it's such a hot topic,," he replied. Giorno hailed for a waiter and whispered something into his ear, the waiter nodded and ushered the people in the café to leave, as they were now closing. "Is that really necessary?" Josuke asked, "just an insurance policy," Giorno replied, "I began to look deeper into these murders, seeing if there was any one thing that they each had in common." Josuke shifted in his seat, "did you find anything that could link them?" "Yes, I did," Giorno replied, "I recently had one of my underlings take a visit to the station, and now I much more information about this murder." Just then, Bucciarti and Trish entered the café, "sorry we're late," Bucciarti said, "there was a bit of traffic," "there is no worries," Giorno replied, "please sit, so we can continue." Bucciarti and Trish sat down, Giorno preceded to take a folder out and opened it, revealing a number of photos. "These are the photos he had taken," Giorno stated, "as you can tell, the stories the police gave do not match these pictures." "Jeez, this is crazy," Josuke stated, "the doors were basically destroyed, who could have done this?" "Not who, what," Giorno said, he pulled out another picture and slid it across the table, Trish picked up the picture and gasped, "I-is that?" "Yes, the Arrow piece has been stolen!" Giorno announced, "I now believe that this isn't a normal murderer, this is a Stand user, and whoever it is, they are trying to recover the Arrow!"

Outside of the café, a hooded man watched the four conversing. "Hmph, just as I thought, this Giorno is just as smart as I have been told," the man said, "my master told me not to rush in getting the Arrow pieces, but I personally see this as a golden opportunity to get more information and discover what their abilities are." The man took his phone out and took a picture of the four, "with them discovering that the Arrow piece is gone, they will probably start becoming more protective of the other pieces," he pulled out his piece, "I can take advantage of this, once I do more research on them, they will fall, one, by one." The man chuckled and turned, walking down the street, Arrow piece in hand.


	3. BlackDahlia2

Chapter 2: The Black Dahlia part 2

Later that night, Giorno sat in the manor of his mansion, sipping wine. He was thinking about his next move regarding the murders. If the person behind the murders truly wants to recover the Arrow or not, was a mystery to him, perhaps he had just discovered the Arrow and decided to take it, not knowing the truth of it, or maybe he did, no one besides Giorno and his gang knew of the Arrow's location, there was something else to this story, something he wasn't sure of. Trish entered the room, she had a look of worry on her face, she didn't like seeing Giorno so distant, "Giorno," she said, "you've been quiet since the café, are you ok?" "I really don't feel like talking Trish, I'm trying to think, could you please leave me be." Trish pouted and turned away, "if you're in a mood, that's fine, but I would appreciate if you talked about it, you know I'm here for you."

Giorno put the wine down and stood up, "It just doesn't make any sense," he said, "we have hid the piece ten years ago, no one knew it was there besides us, how could this guy have known it was there?" "Maybe he didn't," Trish replied, "maybe he stumbled on it, you never know," "I do know," Giorno said, his tone becoming more agitated, "he had to have known that it was there, otherwise, why would he even go there?" Giorno stood up and paced around the manor, "do we know what this guy looks like?" "Not that I know of," Trish replied, "well, what about the camera footage, didn't they pick anything up?" Giorno asked, "the police seized the footage, we haven't been able to find anything." Giorno chuckled, "really? That's interesting, we should take a trip there tomorrow, don't you think?" Trish nodded, "yeah," she said. Giorno took a seat, Trish following suit. "sorry for my attitude Trish," Giorno, "but this has got me a bit stressed." Trish smiled a bit and leaned on him, "its ok, I understand, you just need to remember that we're all here for you, for whatever you need." Giorno smiled and pulled Trish up, "you always know how to make me feel better," he said, rubbing Trish's cheek, she immediately began blushing, "can you show me more?" Giorno suddenly leaned on Trish and got on top of her, "G-Giorno!" Trish yelped, her face bright red, Giorno smirked, "oh come on Trish, what's wrong with having a bit of fun?" Trish trembled, but she remembered what Shelby had told her the previous day, a sly smile formed on her face as she suddenly rolled off the couch, falling on top of Giorno, "fun, you say?" Trish asked, "if you want to have fun, I'm all game." The two kissed passionately on the floor, Giorno unstrapping Trish's bra and un buttoning his shirt, the two made love as the moonlight shined through the windows.

* * *

Meanwhile, near downtown Naples, the hooded man scanned his computer for any information on the Passione Gang. He looked at the photo he had taken, he wondered who the other they were, and what their connections to Giorno were. "Passione must have a strong influence in the government," the man said, "It's taking quite a long time to find out anything on these three." He opened the file he had on Giorno that was sent to him by, someone. "Giorno Giovanna," the man muttered, "there is a lot of black on your file, what could you be hiding?" He began typing on his computer, a file opened on his computer, he was attempting to decode Giorno's file. A beeping noise was heard as the black lines suddenly started to go away, "bingo," the man said, the black lines had all away, leaving his file clean. "Haruno Shiobana?" The man, "this must be your real name, let us see, has connections to the, Joestar name?" The man typed on his computer, looking more into the Joestar name. "Joestar, Joestar, ah, here we are," the screen showed a number of faces, "so these are the Joestars," the man said. He scrolled down, looking at the profiles. "Oh, this one matches the guy on the photo, the one with the shitty haircut." The man clicked on the profile, "Josuke Higashikata, must be Japanese," the man said, "says he is the granduncle of Haruno, yet they are only one year apart in age, strange." He continued scrolling on the page, he stopped on a specific detail, "a niece," he said, "taken in after her father passed away, the name is, Jolyne Kujo." The man took his phone and began to send a text, "perhaps she is the connection my master was looking for," the man said, "this should be interesting."

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

Giorno and Trish walked into the station, moving to the front desk. "Hello, can I help you two?" The desk worker asked, "Yes, my name is Giorno, I have a meeting with your boss. The worker tilted her head, "a meeting, he doesn't have any meet-" Giorno slid some money to the desk worker, "I have a meeting," he said, "I don't want to be late." "Uh, yeah," the worker said, "follow me please." The worker knocked on the boss's door, "hey boss, these two people want to speak to you!" The worker opened the door, "I don't have any damn meetings!" The boss yelled, "who are these people anyways!?" Giorno and Trish moved through the doorway, "ah shit," the boss muttered, "leave us please," the worker nodded and left the room. "I already have a lot on my plate with these murders," the boss said, "and I certainly don't need any more trouble, so can you make it quick," Giorno pulled a package from his jacket and threw it on the table, I want access to all evidence from these previous case," he said, "and I want them by the time I leave this place, I will be taking this investigation over." The boss began to sweat, "I can't just give you all the evidence, and no amount of money is going to change my mind!" Trish stepped up, crossing her arms, "the Arrow piece we entrusted to you was stolen, this a major issue and we aren't gonna let it slide." Giorno leaned in close to the man, "let's not, you aren't the cleanest person," he whispered, "you wouldn't want anything, dirty, to be leaked to the public, would you?" The boss's breathing became heavy, "you mother… fine, fine, here's what I can do." The boss moved towards his desk and opened a drawer, "I'll give you the tapes and whatever else I have, the investigations yours, but you will be reporting to me with any significant findings, we still need to make our reports to the government." "That's great," Giorno said, "we will be sure to communicate with you when we can, have a good day."

"Your negotiation skills are as good as ever," Trish said, nudging Giorno's shoulder, "the more you threaten someone, the more they start to crack." The two sat on a bench, Giorno whistled, attempting to hail a cab, a cab pulled up and the two filed in. Giorno told the driver where they were heading and they drove off. "You're quite a cute couple," the driver said, "are you married?" Trish immediately blushed, "I wouldn't say that, at least not yet," Giorno said, "G-Giorno!" Exclaimed Trish. The driver chuckled, "hm, I'll take that is a no." The car moved through across a bridge, "marriage is quite an interesting ideal," the man said, "a union between two who share an unbreakable bond, it does intrigue me, to devote the rest of your life to someone else, it takes willpower, wouldn't you agree?" Giorno raised an eyebrow, what the hell was this blabbing about? "I don't quite get where you are going with this?" He said, the driver chuckled, "it takes willpower to commit to something that will take over the rest of your life," the driver said, "sometimes, ones willpower can overtake their realistic thinking, it can blind them in to devoting themselves to something that consumes them for their remaining existence, you can only live once as we all know, taking advantage of that life is a sin, and sinners shouldn't be allowed to live." Giorno and Trish looked at each other, the two beginning to sense that something bad was about to happen, "look, you can let us out now, we can walk from here," Giorno said, the man locked the doors of the car, "a sinner is the lowest form of life, and I have the willpower to devote my life to ridding this country of sinners." The car swerved suddenly, crashing into the side railing of the bridge, "w-what are you doing!?" Trish yelled, the man turned around to face them, two blue hands extending to grab the wheel, Giorno's eyes widened, "y-you're!" The man smirked under his hood, "I will be caring out this duty against you, it's nothing personal, wouldn't you do the same, Haruno Shiobana?"


	4. BlackDahlia3

Chapter 3: The Black Dahlia part 3

"Gold Experience!" Giorno yelled, just before his Stand could emerge, the blue hands clasped around Giorno's neck and arm, holding him back. "Giorno!" Exclaimed Trish, before she could move, the man punched her in the jaw, stunning her. The man then grabbed Trish and wrapped his arms around her neck, choking her, "T-Trish," Giorno muttered, "I can snap her neck in an instant!" The man yelled, "tell me where the other pieces are Haruno!" Giorno grimaced, this man's Stand was stronger than his Gold Experience, the car was still skidding across the side of the bridge, if it continued, they were going to fall off. "So, you're the murderer!" Giorno said, "hiding under a hood doesn't make you scary, it shows you are afraid to show who you really are!" "My identity does not matter," the man said, "I don't matter, I only carry out the will of, well, you don't need to know." The car broke through the railing, half of it was now sticking out of the bridge, "d-don't do this," Trish pleaded, "you're going to get us all killed," "a life for a life is an even trade!" A pink aura formed around Trish, "I won't let that happen!" She yelled, "Spice Girl!"

Trish's Stand emerged and slammed its fist into Trish's stomach. Trish spat out blood from the impact, and slid out from the man's grasp, Spice Girls slammed its fist into the man, sending him crashing through the window. The impact caused the car to go over the railing, it now was halfway off of the bridge. Giorno quickly grabbed Trish and held her close, Giorno summoned his Gold Experience and punched the ground, roots sprung from them and planted themselves into the bridge, keeping the car from falling. "Go, quick!" Giorno instructed, Trish nodded and moved quickly out of the car, just as Giorno began to leave, the man grabbed at his leg, "I will not let you escape!" The man shouted, Giorno smirked, "unfortunately, you won't have the chance." Gold Experience began stomping the man in, "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" Screamed Gold Experience, with one final kick, the man was blasted out of the car. Giorno sighed and began to move out of the car, but suddenly, it jolted down, "w-what the!?" Giorno exclaimed, the roots that had stuck to the bridge had begun to rot away, and were decaying. Giorno hurried through the car and jumped out just as the car fell, he barely grabbed at the bridge, the car sailed to the ocean below, crashing into the water with a big splash. "Giorno!" Trish yelled, she went to help Giorno up, "well, wasn't that something?" She said jokingly, Giorno smirked, "yeah, just help me up Trish," Giorno replied. Trish chuckled and helped Giorno, but as she was, she suddenly felt a massive pain in her stomach, she crumpled down, clutching her stomach. "T-Trish, are you ok!?" Giorno asked, Trish shook her head, unable to respond.

Suddenly, the ground Giorno rested on gave way, causing Giorno to fall, he quickly grabbed on to the remaining piece of ground, now dangling off the bridge. Trish moved to help him, but the pain in her stomach was becoming much worse, she felt liquid dripping down her legs, blood, blood was coming from beneath her dress, the pain was becoming unbearable, she couldn't even move. The ground Giorno held on to was beginning to crumble off, and he was starting to lose his grip, the ground finally crumble, causing Giorno to fall. "Giorno!" Trish screamed, as Giorno began to fall, he suddenly felt himself stop in the air, a blue glow outlined his body, he was slowly pulled back to the surface, Giorno was confused, but he somehow knew what this power was. "are you alright Giorno?" Giorno and Trish looked behind them, Giorno's eyes widened, "L-LeBron?"

It was LeBron James! LeBron moved up to Giorno and helped him up, "I don't know how fate works," LeBron said, "but if this isn't a bizarre coincidence, I don't know what is." Giorno laughed as he stood up, "yes, this is truly bizarre my friend." Giorno moved and knelt next to Trish, "are you ok Trish?" Giorno asked, "a, little better," Trish replied, "but my stomach is in pain, I've never felt this kind of pain before." LeBron moved to his car which was parked at the side, "hey Bronny," LeBron said, "call up the police, we should get this place cleaned up," "right on it," Bronny replied. LeBron moved back to Giorno and Trish, "what the hell happened here?" LeBron asked, "this doesn't look like a normal crash," "it's because it wasn't," Giorno replied, "come, it's kind of a long story."

* * *

As the three conversed, hanging below the bridge was the hooded man, his face was bruised from Gold Experience's stomps, but he looked better than most. "Impressive," the man muttered, "very impressive, I should have thought you would do that, very impressive." The man climbed onto the under bridge and sat down, "however, it seems that my sources were right, LeBron James is in connection with Passione, this is just perfect, everything is now falling into our plan, it's only a matter of time."

* * *

Once everything was settled at the bridge, the group had taken Trish to the hospital. "We're gonna have some x-ray's done on her," the doctor said, it shouldn't take long." Giorno nodded as the doctors left. "That's insane," Josuke said, "to run into the murderer like that," "we think it was the murderer," replied Giorno, "but we weren't able to a view of his face." As the group conversed, Bronny sat on the bench opposite of them, texting on his phone. His eyes glazed at the three talking, "this looks like a serious situation," he thought to himself, "I just hope they don't rope dad into this." "Hey Bronny," Bronny suddenly came back to his senses, he looked to his side, Jolyne had sat right next to him, "o-oh," he said, "hey Jolyne, what's up?" "What's up" Jolyne replied, "you on vacation for a month and you forget I even exist, that's what's up." Bronny chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "hey, it's not my fault we, the place had no service." Jolyne pouted and crossed her arms, Bronny smirked at the sight, "aw, what's wrong, did little Ms. Kujo miss me? Aw," Jolyne blushed at Bronny's teasing, "oh please!" she exclaimed, "it's not like I missed you or anything, I was just wanted to know how you were!" Bronny laughed and slung his arm around Jolyne, "you are so gullible JoJo, loosen up will ya!" Jolyne pushed away from Bronny, "I am loose thank you very much!" He said, "and quit calling me JoJo, I prefer Jolyne!" Bronny smiled and rolled his eyes, "whatever you say, JoJo."

**To Be Continued**


	5. ItAwakens1

Chapter 4: It Awakens part 1

**Five days later; August 1st, 2019**

"How's Trish," LeBron asked, "she's doing better," replied Giorno, "but the doctors want to do more tests, just to make sure it's not serious." The two sat in LeBron's kitchen, LeBron's wife came over give the two tea, "thank you very much Ms. James," said Giorno, LeBron's wife smiled and nodded. "Have you found anything else on the murders?" LeBron asked, "no, but now that Abbacchio is back, we should be able to find more clues," replied Giorno. Giorno stood up, "I should be leaving now, Trish doesn't like when I'm away from her during this time," LeBron chuckled, "sounds like a clingy woman," Giorno rolled his eyes, "you could say that, I'll see you later LeBron." Once Giorno left, LeBron's wife came over to talk to him, "boy, how long do you think he takes to comb his hair like that?" She said, "beats me," LeBron said, shrugging, LeBron looked at his watch, "the games in 20 minutes, we better get going."

LeBron got up from his seat and moved to the living room, "Bronny, the games in 20, get off your bum and let's go!" He said, Bronny rolled his eyes and got up, "I'm ready to go," Bronny replied. As they both began to leave, LeBron checked his pockets, "jeez, hey Bron, can you get my phone for me from my office, I'll start the car up," LeBron said, "yeah, sure thing dad," replied Bronny. Bronny moves to LeBron's office, looking for his phone, "where is this thing?" He said to himself, he looked all around the office until he noticed something shining in a drawer, "found it," he said with a smirk. When he went to grab it however, he pulled his hand back, "ouch!" He yelled, "w-what the hell?" His finger had been stabbed by something, "must be a pen or something," he said to himself, he picked up his dads phone and left the room, what he didn't know however, was that he wasn't stabbed by a pen, it was by LeBron's Arrow piece!

* * *

**Later that day**

* * *

The crowd went wild as the home team scored, giving them the lead, Bronny sat on the bench, exhausted, he had played almost the entire game, and it was starting to wear on him. The teams got back onto the court and resumed play, Bronny dribbled the ball up and stood, looking at the defense, "there's a hole in the middle," he thought to himself, "a give and go should do it." Bronny passed the ball to his teammate and quickly sprinted to the paint, he weaved through the two defenders and got free, getting the ball with a clear path to the rim. Suddenly, one of the defenders got in front of Bronny, fouling him as he shot. Bronny went to the line, he just needed to make one to tie the game, two to win it. Bronny got the ball, and shot, the clanked off the rim, missing. The crowd exploded in applause, Bronny cursed under his breath, he couldn't believe he missed the shot. In the stands, Jolyne grimaced, she had money on the line, and she needed Bronny to make this shot, "come on Bronny!" She yelled, "you got this!" Bronny got the ball and dribbled it, his arms were heavy from all the playing, and he knew he had to make this. As he readied himself, a ray of light came in from one of the windows. He covered his eyes to block the light, as it was shining in his face, but then, he started to feel, strange, he felt refreshed, as if his energy was coming back to him. He took the shot, it swished into the net, silencing the crowd, that is, except for Jolyne. The home team brought the ball up, as they had no timeouts, Bronny hustled up the court for defense, this sudden surge of energy he had gotten was insane, it was like he had just got onto the court, that's how refreshed he was. He surveyed the offense, seeing what their play would be, the clock was ticking down, five, four, three, one of the players passed the ball to the corner, Bronny noticed it and sprinted to the player, the player shot, but Bronny leaped up, higher than he had ever jumped, and blocked the ball. The groans and despair of the crowd was drowned out by Jolyne's cheers, she ran down to the court and hugged Bronny, kissing him on the cheek, "you just go me twenty bucks!" She yelled, Bronny's team all gathered around him and picked him up, cheering him on. In the crowd, someone one watched Bronny intently, "it looks like he is a Stand user," the man said, "it looks like my prediction was correct, I should investigate further."

"You did good Dre," Bronny said, "you really brought us back from the drought," Dre rolled his eyes and nudged Bronny, "aye, if you were movin like you were on those last couple of plays, we wouldn't have been in a close game." Bronny and his teammates exited the building and went their separate ways, Bronny was again hugged by Jolyne, "come on Jolyne, I'm tired," Bronny said, Jolyne smirked and poked his cheek, "you did awesome out there!" She said, "I guess you were right about your skills!" LeBron came over and rubbed Bronny's head, "good playing out their kid," he said, Bronny chuckled and moved LeBron's hand, "come on dad." LeBron patted his shoulder and moved away, "let's get home, we still need to get ready for school tomorrow." Bronny and Jolyne looked at each other and groaned, school was starting tomorrow and they were not looking forward to it, "oh well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Jolyne," Bronny said, "see ya," "see ya," Jolyne replied. Jolyne watched Bronny leave, she blushed a bit, all this hugging and stuff, it was making her feel, weird. She shrugged it off, "just in the moment," she thought to herself, as she turned to leave, she accidently bumped into someone, causing them both to fall. "H-Hey!" Jolyne snapped, "watch were you're fuckin-" Jolyne paused, the guy she bumped into looked at her, Jolyne blushed, this guy, was, hot. "sorry about that," the man said, "I tend to space out sometimes." The man stood up and helped Jolyne up, "uh, yeah, d-don't worry about it," Jolyne replied, chuckling, "I wasn't paying attention, that's all." The man nodded and turned to leave, "h-hey wait," Jolyne said, the man stopped and turned, "my names Jolyne by the way," she said, the man nodded, "Joshua, I'll be seeing you soon Jolyne." Jolyne watched as Joshua walked away, as he walked, she noticed something, a star like shape on his neck, "is that?" She muttered, she peered at her neck, the same star, "hey, wait Josh, I-" He was gone, Jolyne looked around, but she couldn't see him, "I have the same star as him," Jolyne said, "who is this Joshua?"


	6. ItAwakens2

Chapter 5: It Awakens part 2

Jolyne looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was combed, she looked good, but something was still on her mind. The star on her neck was showing, it immediately made her remember the boy from yesterday, the only people she knew with the star was her granduncle Josuke and Giorno. "Jolyne! The cars running, I don't got all day!" Yelled Josuke, "shut it old man!" Snapped Jolyne, "I'll be right there!" She looked one more time into the mirror, she wanted to know how that Joshua was, and she was gonna find out.

* * *

"You're pretty quiet Jolyne," Josuke asked, "nervous for school?" Jolyne rolled her eyes and shook her head, "no you idiot." Josuke smirked, "then what is it?" "Nothin, I'm fine," Jolyne replied. She looked outside the car window, they had arrived at the school, she sighed, another year of school now begins. "Have fun at school today," Josuke said, "try to make friends with someone other than Bronny please." Jolyne smirked and nodded, as she went to leave, she turned to Josuke, "hey Uncle, this star, doesn't it represent our family name?" Josuke raised an eyebrow, "uh, yeah, why do you ask?" Jolyne wanted to say something, but something stopped her, "nothing, just, wondering, I'll see you later." Jolyne exited the car and walked through the plaza, she wasn't really that much of a people person, not that he couldn't talk, she just didn't want to, why should she bother with people she didn't care about. The plaza was full of students of all classes, talking and conversing about their summers, Jolyne just put her headphones and continued walking. "Hey, Jolyne!" Jolyne turned, Bronny had called her, Jolyne smiled and walked towards him.

"Sup Bron Bron," Jolyne said, "welcome back to school." Bronny raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Bron Bron?" he said, "and you say you hate it when I call you JoJo," "you're not complaining, are you?" "No, I guess not." The two walked together down the plaza and into the school, the inside halls even more packed with students. "Aren't you so excited Bronny?" Jolyne sarcastically said, "another exciting year of learning, wouldn't you say?" "Yeah, another great year of wasting my life learning things I will never use in life," Bronny replied, "what a fucking joy." Jolyne giggled at Bronny's comments, just then, a huge group of girls came over and swarmed around Bronny. All of them flirted with him, laughing and giggling about him, Jolyne rolled her eyes, she hated when things like this happened. One of the girls touched Bronny's chest and rubbed it, "say Bronny, wouldn't you like to go out with me after school, we can go to my house, and-" The girl was stopped as Jolyne grabbed her by the collar, "listen here you little shit!" She yelled, "he doesn't anything to do with a dumb blonde whore like you, so leave him alone and shut the fuck up!" Jolyne pushed the girl off and grabbed Bronny, dragging him away.

"Was that really necessary Jolyne?" Bronny asked, Jolyne slapped Bronny's chest, stunning him, "when are you going to grow some balls?" She said, "I can't keep bailing you out of these things." Bronny tilted his head in confusion, "what's that supposed mean?" "What do I mean?" Jolyne replied, "you're too shy, you need to find a voice and open up some more." Bronny rolled his eyes, "I'm not shy, I just don't feel like putting myself in an unnecessary situation." Jolyne groaned and looked at her watch, "I'll see you in 5th period, I got class on the other side of school, see ya."

* * *

Jolyne entered the class just as the bell rung, "ah, look who's late again," the teacher said, "looks like your tendencies haven't changed at all." Jolyne put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "well, technically, I came in before the bell rang, like 5 seconds as a matter of fact." The teacher clapped his hands together, "good for you, now take a seat please, there's one open by the new kid." Jolyne rolled her eyes and moved to her seat, once she looked at who this new kid was, she stopped in her tracks. The boy that was sitting in the seat next to hers, was Joshua, the boy from the previous day. She hesitated to sit down, she could see the star on his neck, this was her chance to find out more about him. "Mrs. Kujo," the teacher said, "is there a problem?" Jolyne shook her head and sat down. While the teacher began to lesson, Jolyne turned to Joshua, Joshua was already looking at her, and winked, "I told you I'd be seeing you soon," he whispered, Jolyne looked back to the board, trying to pay attention. Joshua slid Jolyne a piece of paper, Jolyne took it and looked at it, "you want to know about the star, don't you?" Jolyne looked back at Joshua, "after class," Jolyne whispered, "you and I are having a nice long chat."

The bell had finally rung, the class was only an hour, but for Jolyne, it might as well have been ten. Once the bell rung, she quickly got her things and looked at Joshua, "outside, now," she demanded, Joshua smiled and nodded. Jolyne stepped out of the class and leaned on the wall, Joshua came out next and stood next to Jolyne, leaning on her, "What's up?" Jolyne starred daggers into Joshua, "first of all, don't touch me please," she said, moving away from him, "second of all, your gonna tell me why you have a star on your neck, and your gonna do it now!" Joshua tilted his head, eyeing Jolyne's figure, "have you seen it yet?" Jolyne's eyebrows furred, "the hell are you talking about?" Joshua inched closer to her, "the white figure," he said, "have you seen it?" Jolyne pouted, "hey, I'm the one asking questions, not-" Joshua suddenly grabbed Jolyne and pushed against the wall, "I said, have you seen it!" Jolyne's eyes widened, what was this guy talking about, "n-no,! I haven't seen any white figure!" She said. Joshua sighed and let go of Jolyne, "sorry," he said, "I'm not a big fan of repeating myself, if you ever see the white figure, you have to tell me immediately, do you hear?" Jolyne began to back away, this guy was giving her the creeps, "yeah, sure," she replied. Joshua pulled his collar down, revealing his star, "this star represents something," he said, "we share something in common, what it is, is for you to discover." After saying that, Joshua turned and left, leaving Jolyne stunned. "What could we share in common?" Jolyne thought to herself, "I've never even seen the guy before, could he be…" Jolyne suddenly heard the bell ringing, "shit, I'm late!" She exclaimed, she quickly turned and ran to her next class.


	7. ItAwakens3

Chapter 6: It Awakens part 3

Bronny's day had been quite swell, as you might say. He was showered with the occasional girls and fans, as he was accustomed to, being the son of LeBron James was great, but it came with its faults, and all this attention was one of them. He didn't mind it of course, it helped him in certain situations, but he wasn't one to bask in all the attention, he preferred to keep to himself, he wasn't for all the glitz and glamor, he would rather just focus on his studying. Bronny was working on some of his work during lunch, he sat alone, he preferred the quiet when studying. "Hey Bronny," Bronny turned, Jolyne stood beside him, "you don't mind if I sit here?" She asked. Bronny shook his head, "no, go ahead," he said, "thanks," Jolyne replied, sitting next to him.

"How has your day been?" Jolyne asked, "boring," replied Bronny, "but what's new, how about you?" Jolyne looked to the table, the scene with Joshua playing back in her head, "fine, I guess." She said. Jolyne sat quietly for a bit, Bronny took notice to this, he put a hand on her shoulder, "You alright?" "Huh," Jolyne looked at Bronny, "I'm, fine, I just…" She looked back onto the table, Bronny tilted his head and scooted closer to her, "what?" "There was this, kid," she said, "I didn't pay any attention to him, but I noticed something about him, there was a star on his neck, the same star I have." Bronny raised an eyebrow and looked to the table, "ok, and?" Jolyne rolled her eyes, "what do you mean, and?" She said, "this star represents my family heritage, and some random dude has it!" Bronny nodded, he put his stuff away and put his full attention onto Jolyne, "I see, if that star represents your family," Bronny stated, "then wouldn't that make him a relative?" Jolyne shook her head, unsure of what to say, "yeah, but it doesn't make sense, who could be his father, and what connection could he have to me, or Uncle Josuke and Giorno?" Bronny shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't know, maybe you should ask your uncle about it, he may be able to find out who he is." Jolyne shrugged and stood up, "it's weird, really weird," she said, "then he was talking about if I had some, thing, and he was really aggressive about it." "Aggressive, about what?" Bronny asked, before Jolyne could answer, the bell rung, "I'll tell you later," Jolyne said, "come on, let's go."

* * *

Later in class, Bronny and Jolyne sat in the back, listing to the teachers lesson. The two had forgotten about the conversation from earlier, and were now focused on the lesson. "It's the first day and I'm already ready to die," Jolyne whispered, Bronny smirked and rolled his eyes, "then it's gonna be a long year for you." The class dragged on, Bronny never liked math, and he was starting to drowse off. "Bronny…" Bronny looked to his left, seeing if Jolyne had said anything, but she was sleeping on her desk, "Bronny…" Bronny heard the voice again, he looked around the room, but no one was even looking at him, "your future is dark, if you choose the wrong path…" The voice said, Bronny continued to look around the room, until he froze. Outside of the class window, stood an all-white figure. It's arms were covered in scars, red lines ran down it's chest and face, its red eye starred directly into Bronny. "Jolyne," Bronny said, shaking her back, "wake up," Jolyne grumbled and slowly sat up, "what?" She muttered, Bronny pointed to the outside, "look, there's some-" The figure was gone, "the hell? Where did it…" "Mr. James," Bronny turned, the teacher was glaring at him, "would you mind coming up to the board and solving this problem, or are you and Mrs. Kujo's talks more important?" The entire class turned to the both of them, Jolyne smirked and put her head down, going back to sleep. "Uh, I'm good thanks," Bronny said, "I think you should pay more attention rather than flirting with Jolyne there." The room filled with laughter, including Jolyne, Bronny rolled his eyes and smirked, he looked back to the outside, the white figure was back, it too was laughing at him, it put a finger to its lips and moved behind a tree, vanishing. Bronny starred inventively outside, who, no, what was this thing, and how did it know him?

* * *

**Later that day**

* * *

"Now that was funny," Jolyne teased, her and Bronny walked out of school, a sea of students filling around them. "Just another day of being me," Bronny replied. "You know, if you just let me sleep, it wouldn't have happened," Jolyne said, Bronny moved in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, "you don't understand," he said, "I saw this thing, it was some-" "My, my!" Bronny and Jolyne looked behind them, up walked a bright, purple haired girl, her hands covered her mouth, but it was obvious she was smiling. "it looks like St. Anne's dream couple really is a thing," she said. Jolyne pushed off of Bronny and crossed her arms, "believe what you want to Noel, I'm not in love with the guy, we're childhood friends, that's all." Noel chuckled and moved closer to Jolyne, "really, cause every time I see you, you're with Bronny, it does seem you like him, a lot," Noel teased, "shut it Vazquez," Jolyne muttered, getting into Noel's face, "what the hell is it to you anyway?" Noel rolled her eyes and backed off, "nothing, I guess," she said, "everyone has their secrets anyway, maybe you should hide it better." Noel winked and bopped Jolyne's nose, she walked past her and Bronny, "see you later handsome," she whispered, she rubbed Bronny chest as she walked away.

"How the hell is that bitch so popular?" Jolyne asked, "can't say, never talked to her that much," replied Bronny. As the two continued walking out of school, they were being watched by someone, it was Joshua. Joshua watched the two leave, a scowl forming on his face, "so, that's Bronny," he said, "if he's seen it, that means his power has awakened." He moved from his cover and walked slowly, following the two, "I've got a bad feeling about this, they're in trouble, I must see them through this upcoming struggle."


	8. ItAwakens4

Chapter 7: It Awakens part 4

Bronny and Jolyne walked down the street, downtown Naples was especially busy today, people and tourists filled the streets, making walking kinda hard. "Why do have to live so damn far?" Jolyne whined, "and why can't we just take a cab to your house?" Bronny rolled his eyes, "if you must know, I enjoy walking home," he replied, "and besides, its good exercise." "Yeah, exercise," Jolyne muttered, "my ass." As the two walked through the crowds, Joshua paced behind them, he looked around them, making sure no one else was following them, "any moment now," he said, "with so many people here, anyone of them could be the enemy, I need to make sure Jolyne doesn't go out of sight." Bronny and Jolyne approached the crosswalk, as they began to cross, a car pulled up in front of them. "Hey there Bronny," the man in the car said, "looks like those rumors were true, congrats." Bronny rolled his eyes, "chill out Dre, it's not like that," Bronny replied, "we're just friends, that's all." Dre raised an eyebrow, "yeah yeah, friends," he said, "aye yo, you tryin to come to my place, I got an open house." Bronny shrugged, "I don't know man, I gotta take the Jolyne home, and then I got studying to do…" "Studying?" Dre said, "studying for what? School just started dude, come on, my house is empty bro, lets hang for a bit, you can bring ya girl if you want." Bronny sighed, "fine, just for a bit," he looked at Jolyne, "you wanna come?" "Sure, got nothing better to do," she replied. The two entered Dre's car, Joshua saw this from the crowd, "they're leaving," he muttered, "I need a way to follow them, before they get too far."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Narancia," Giorno said, "no problem," replied Narancia, "I'm just as worried about Trish as you are." The two entered the hospital, "hello," the front desk worker said, "how can I help you?" "We're here to visit a friend," Giorno said, "Trish Una?" The worker typed on her computer, "yes, she's in room 209, take the stairs on the right and it will be the first door on the left." Giorno nodded and led Narancia to the stairwell. Once they climbed the stairs, they went to the door, "this must be it," Giorno said. He knocked on the door, no answer, "Trish?" Narancia called out, "you think she's in here?" "Yeah, let's just go in," replied Giorno. Giorno opened the door, but no one was in the room. "Hello?" Giorno called out, "is anyone in here?" The two heard a noise come from the bathroom, Narancia moved towards the bathroom door and opened it, "Trish?" He said, "are you-"

Narancia paused, he slowly closed the door and backed off. Giorno tilted his head and moved towards him, "Narancia," he said, "is Trish in there?" Narancia nodded and sat in a chair besides the bed, his face a crimson red. Giorno walked towards the door, as he went to open it, a hand stopped him. Trish peaked from behind the door, her face the same color as Narancia's. "C-can you please give me a moment?" She said, Giorno nodded, closing the door. "I-I saw her, her…" Narancia stuttered, "don't say it!" Giorno snapped, "I know what you are going to say, don't say it." Trish exited the bathroom, she was now covered up with a robe, "I didn't realize you were coming at this time," she said. "We didn't think anyone was in here, sorry," Giorno replied. Trish sat down on the bed, looking to the floor. "So, uh, how are you today?" Narancia asked, "are you feeling better?" Trish shrugged her shoulders, still looking to the floor, "could you leave us Narancia," she said, "just for a bit." Narancia was taken aback, but he agreed and left Giorno and Trish alone. "Is something wrong Trish?" Giorno asked, "I'm pregnant." Giorno's eyes widened, "w-what?" He said, "I didn't hear you clearly, did you say you're…" Trish nodded, her face beginning to blush. Giorno looked around the room, he sat in a seat and thought about this, dramatic news. "Are you sure?" He asked, "you know those things can be-" "The doctors did tests, multiple to be exact," Trish replied, "I'm sure." Giorno looked at Trish intensively, "I'm," he began, "I'm at a loss for words, I, I can't really believe it." Trish brushed her hair to the side and smiled, "I'm in my first week, I think," she said, "the doctors said that's why I had stomach pains." Giorno nodded and looked to the floor, "you're going to be a father Giorno," Trish said, "I thought you would be more excited." "I am, I just…" Giorno stood up, "with all of this murder business, this was something I never expected." Trish smiled and stood, she leaned into Giorno and hugged him, "forget that, lets focus on this positive," she said, rubbing his chest. Giorno chuckled, "yeah, I guess we can." Just as the two were about to kiss, Narancia busted into the room, "Trish is pregnant!"

* * *

"Damn Dre, your house is massive!" Bronny and Jolyne entered the house, it was like a mansion inside. "Hey, when your parents make bank, you get the spoils," Dre responded. Bronny and Jolyne sat on the couch while Dre went to the kitchen, "I'll get yawl some drinks," he said, "my mom makes some kick ass berry juice." "That'd be cool thanks," Bronny replied, "say, where are your parents, I remember them being more of the stay at home type." "Oh, uh, they went out on some work-related thing," Dre said, "I didn't know they were leaving until yesterday." Jolyne suddenly clinched her nose, "Jesus Dre!" She exclaimed, "what's that smell, it's like something died in here." Dre stopped in his tracks, he cursed under his breath, "its, it's just the dirty clothes from the game, I haven't cleaned them yet." Bronny chuckled, "that's gross dude," he said, "that shit smells like death." "It's because it is," a voice said, it didn't belong to anyone in the house. Bronny and Jolyne looked to where they heard the voice, Jolyne gasped, "J-Joshua!?" Joshua stood in the doorway to the house, "sorry," he said, "am I crashing the party?"


	9. ItAwakens5

Chapter 8: It Awakens part 5

"Hey!" Exclaimed Dre, "who the fuck are you!? Get the hell out of my house!" Joshua closed the door behind him and locked it, "I heard you had an open house, so I decided to come," he said leaning against a wall, crossing his arms. "I'm giving you one more chance buddy," Dre warned, "get out, or we're gonna have fucking problems!" Jolyne starred at Joshua, how did he find out where she was? "Just leave Josh," she said, "you don't have any reason to be here." "Oh, but I do," Joshua replied, "you two shouldn't trust this person." Joshua moved off the wall and pointed and Dre, "this man has planned to kill you and Bronny James!"

Dre laughed at this accusation, "kill them? The hell are you talkin about, Bronny's my boy," he said. Joshua raised an eyebrow and moved towards Dre, "it amuses me how someone can lie through their teeth so blatantly," he said, "but tell me this, if you do not want to kill them, explain this!" Joshua suddenly opened a closet door, two bodies covered in blood fell out and to the floor. "W-What the fuck!" Bronny yelled, standing from the couch, Dre looked at the bodies, a cold expression forming on his face. "Your parents weren't gone on a vacation, they were dead, murdered by you!" Joshua yelled, "and you wish to do the same to those two!" "Oh my god…" Jolyne muttered, she hid behind Bronny, who was similarly shaken by this situation, "Dre, this, this can't be real," Bronny said, "this has to be a joke, right? You, you couldn't…" Dre stood still, a sly smile beginning to form on his face. "You must be one smart guy," he said, looking at Joshua, "it's a shame, that your intelligence, will kill you!"

The ground beneath Joshua began to shift, he quickly looked down, only to see the wooden floor bubble and launch up, attempting to strike him. A blue aura formed around Joshua as he leaped into the air, two black arms grabbing onto the second-floor balcony of the house. "Holy shit," Bronny muttered, Dre quickly turned to the two of them, a murderous look in his eyes. "Dre, y-you don't need to do this," he pleaded, "this isn't like you." "You don't fuck shit about me James," Dre spat, "you will get what you deserve, die!" The couch they had previously sat on suddenly flew into the air; they were launched at the two. "Jolyne!" Joshua yelled, "you need to use your Stand to defend yourself! Bring out your Stone Free!" Jolyne looked at Joshua in surprise, "y-you know my Stands…" "What's he talking about?" Bronny asked, "the hell's a Stone Free?" The couch was quickly nearing them, "no time to explain!" Exclaimed Jolyne, "get behind me!" A light blue formed around Jolyne as she pushed Bronny out of the way, "Stone Free!"

Jolyne's Stand, Stone Free, emerged. Bronny eye's widened at the light blue figure in front of him, the figure resembled Jolyne herself, but was much larger and with stud like bumps all over it. "ORA!" Stone Free yelled, it punched the couch away, sending it crashing into the wall behind them. "You'll regret targeting me bitch!" Jolyne yelled, she and Stone Free lunged at Dre, but before she could strike, Dre sank into the floor, disappearing. "W-Where did he go!?" Bronny yelled, Joshua jumped from the second floor to meet the two, "your Stand is stronger than I originally thought," he said, "but we can discuss that later." Jolyne suddenly grabbed Joshua's collar, "who the hell are you!" She snapped, "how did you know I had a Stand, answer me!" Joshua looked Jolyne in the eyes, "I said, we will discuss it later." Bronny walked up to the two, "hey, wait, I don't understand, what do you mean by Stands?" He asked, "are you talking about that thing that Jolyne had called out?"

Jolyne and Joshua looked at each other in surprise, "you, you saw it?" Jolyne asked, "you saw my Stone Free?" Bronny raised an eyebrow, "uh, yeah, if that figure is your Stone Free, then yeah, I saw it." Jolyne rubbed her chin, "how did I not see this earlier," she muttered. "Wait, I still don't get what you guys are saying," Bronny said, Joshua walked up to him, "Bronny, what you saw was not a figure, it was a Stand, an embodiment of one's soul and spirit." Bronny tilted his head, "I.." "The fact that you saw Jolyne's Stand is important," Joshua said, "it means that you too have a Stand!" The ground beneath the three began to shake as they looked up, the fire that was in the fireplace had been taken from it and heading right for them. "You may not understand what is happening, but please listen!" Exclaimed Joshua, "In order for us to survive, you must summon your Stand! You must defeat Dre with your Stand!"

**To Be Continued**


	10. HouseofPain1

Chapter 9: The House of Pain part 1

* * *

_A Stand is an entity psychically generated by its proprietor, generally referred to as a Stand User. It is viewed as a visual manifestation of the User's fighting spirit. A Stand generally presents itself as a figure hovering over or near the user and possesses abilities beyond that of an ordinary human, which, depending on the Stand User, can be wielded for good or evil. Each Stand possesses supernatural properties as well as a special, unique power, indirectly granting its User superhuman abilities_

_Stand Statistics are six statistics used outside of the story to gauge a Stand's capabilities. They are in order: Destructive Power, Speed, Range, Vitality, Precision, and Developmental Potential. Each stat is ranked from A-E._

* * *

[Stand] User: Jolyne Kujo

[Stand] Name: Stone Free

Power: A Speed: B Range: C Vitality: A Precision: C Develop: A

* * *

Joshua grabbed both Bronny and Jolyne and pulled them to the side, avoiding the flames. "In here, quick!" Joshua yelled, he opened one of the doors and leaped inside. Joshua locked the door behind him, "we're safe, for now," he said, "you two alright?" "Alright? H-how the hell could I be alright!?" Exclaimed Bronny, "all of this crazy shit, my friend trying to kill me, these, these Stand things that you say I have, how could you possibly think I'm ok!?" Joshua put a hand on his shoulder, "Bronny, you need to calm down, we have a bigger problem." Bronny pushed Joshua's hand away and grabbed his collar, "calm down!? How the fuck can I calm down!?" The two heard a loud bang, silencing them. "Look, we can fight later," Jolyne said, "but for now, we have something much more serious going on."

Bronny sighed and paced around the room, "ok, ok," he muttered, "so, how am I supposed to use a Stand?" "A Stand is controlled though one's psychic link they share with it," Joshua said, "you must command your Stand consciously, any action you demand, your Stand will obey." Bronny nodded and started to focus, he grunted, trying to summon his Stand. "Are you alright?" Jolyne asked, "I'm, trying to concentrate," Bronny replied, "this isn't that easy ya know." A loud bang on the door halted the group, Jolyne pushed past Bronny and to the door, "put a pin in it," she said, "we got bigger problems." Jolyne and Joshua stood by the door, another loud bang emanating from it, "are you sure about this Jolyne?" Joshua asked, Jolyne nodded, "the faster we kill this guy, the better." Joshua put his hand on the doorknob, Jolyne summoned her Stone Free, Bronny stood back, whatever came from behind the door, it wasn't gonna be pretty. Joshua held his hand up, counting down. Joshua quickly opened the door, "take this!" Jolyne yelled, she moved to strike, but there was no floor beneath her, the door had opened to the outside of the house! "J-Jolyne!" Bronny yelled, Joshua quickly grabbed Jolyne and pulled her back inside. "W-What the hell!?" Exclaimed Jolyne, "it's a fucking cliff!" Bronny looked out the doorway, it led to a cliff, and it was a long drop to the water below. "I-I don't understand!?" He said, "we were just in the house!?" "Perhaps, we still are," replied Joshua.

Joshua closed the door, "if I'm correct," he muttered, he reopened the door, the setting had changed, no longer was it to the outside, but rather a long hallway. "As I thought," Joshua said, he closed the door again, "when I first saw his ability, I thought it was a Stand that could manipulate the environment without being seen, but that wasn't the case." He moved across the room, closing the window shutters. "This Stand is much more, a power that can manipulate this house," he said, "change rooms around, attack with furniture and the floor, this Stand must have a connection, what if…" Joshua suddenly realized something, "no, it's not that the Stand is connected to the house, the Stand is the house!" Bronny and Jolyne's eyes widened, "the house, is a Stand?" Bronny asked, "how is that even possible?" "There's a lot of shit in this world that isn't possible," Joshua said, "some would even call it bizarre, but we can't harp on that now, right now, we're in a dangerous situation, and we need to get out of it, now." Joshua stepped up to the door and put his hand on the knob, "if the house is constantly changing, there's no way we'd be able to get back to the original," Jolyne said, "how the hell are we gonna win this?" A blue aura swirled around Joshua, a black silhouette forming next to him, "don't worry Jolyne, we will win this, we will live," Joshua said, "my Stand will lead us through this predicament, it will lead us, to victory!"


	11. HouseofPain2

Chapter 10: The House of Pain part 2

"Smooth Criminal!" Yelled Joshua, the black silhouette transformed into a full figure, an all-black humanoid that appeared to be wearing a black jacket incrusted in gold. Smooth Criminal suddenly flashed across the room, moving sporadically from every corner. Joshua stood, his blue eyes beginning to glow, "holy shit," Bronny muttered, "how is he doing this!?" Smooth Criminals movements were like a blur to Jolyne and Bronny, they had never seen anything so fast before in their lives. Smooth Criminal came to a halt right next to Joshua, images of its movements were strewn across the room, almost like sketches. "Smooth Criminal," Joshua muttered, the glow fading from his eyes, "to see into the future, foresight, that is its ability." Bronny and Jolyne slowly stood up, the many sketches in the room left them in awe, "amazing," Bronny said, "and these sketches, are they what you see?" "Yes, and no," Joshua replied, "my Stand does more than just sketch the future, it views and sketches every possible scenario that can occur in a certain situation. With this ability, I will guide you to victory."

"Guide us?" Jolyne said, "you can't fight?" "My Stand's ability is not suited for combat," Joshua replied, "when I've used my foresight, my Stand's energy is too low to fight, it's up to you to win this." Joshua slowly opened the door, it opened to a staircase, the stair leading up into a dark area. "Wait, I have a question?" Bronny asked, "if you can sketch out every possible outcome, how do you know which one is successful?" "There are many successful outcomes," Joshua said, "but the perfect outcome can't be seen until near the end." Joshua lead the two out of the room, closing the door behind him. The three slowly moved up the staircase, looking around for anything suspicious. "How long have you had a Stand Jolyne?" Bronny asked, "since I was born," Jolyne replied, "only really knew about it when I was around six, why?" Bronny sighed, "just, curious." As the three continued up the staircase, they heard more loud bangs echo across the halls. "can you tell where Dre is?" Jolyne asked, "no, not yet," Joshua replied, "the only way to get to Dre is to find the original house." "And how can we do that?" Bronny said, "it's like every door we open leads us to a different place." Joshua scoffed, "we just need to get lucky then."

At the top of the staircase, was another door. Jolyne went to open it, but Joshua stopped her. "Get behind me," he instructed, Joshua put a hand on the knob, "once I open the door," he said, "get ready to run, no matter what." The two nodded as Joshua began to turn the knob, "on my call," he muttered, he quickly turned the knob and swung the door open. "Run!" Joshua yelled, the three sprinted into the next room, Bronny suddenly yelled as he stepped into the room, "o-ow! What the fuck!?" The floor of the room was covered in spikes, the dug right into Bronny's feet, causing major pain. "Just keep moving!" Joshua yelled, "standing still will cause more pain!" The three ran through the room, ignoring the pain, Bronny began to sprint past the two, "god damn it!" He yelled, "This better be the last room!" Bronny smashed through the next door, he fell straight down and onto a table, smashing straight through it.

Bronny gasped for breath, dusting off the debris of the table, thankfully it wasn't glass, but it still hurt like hell. "Bronny!" Jolyne yelled, peaking her head from the doorway, "are you ok?" Bronny lifted his hand and did a thumbs up, Jolyne sighed in relief, "good grief." Jolyne and Joshua jumped to the floor of the room, Joshua moved and helped Bronny up. "Couldn't you see that in your little visions?" Bronny asked, Joshua smirked at the comment, "maybe, but that's for me to know, not you." The three looked around the room, it resembled a library, and there were no doors. "There's no doors," Jolyne said, "where are we supposed to go now?" Bronny moved across the library, pulling books off of the shelves, "what are you doing?" asked Joshua, "I'm trying to find a way out," replied Bronny, "sometimes if you pull the right book out from a shelve, a secret passage opens up." "You know that only happens in movies, right?" Jolyne said, "you never know," replied Bronny. Jolyne rolled her eyes, "give me a break," she muttered, "if we're gonna get out of this, we might as well just go back out the door." Jolyne jumped up to the door and climbed to her feet, "Jolyne, that might not be the best idea," Joshua warned, "relax, what's the worst that could happen," replied Jolyne. Jolyne opened the door, "oh, shit," she muttered, she quickly slammed the door shut and stood, blocking it.

"What's wrong Jolyne?" Bronny asked, "what's on the other side of the door?" As Jolyne began to answer, the door opened with a bang, Jolyne used her Stone Free to push the door back closed. "bad shit is on the other side," said Jolyne, "let's just say that I'd looking for that book!" Bronny and Joshua looked at each other and ran to the bookshelves, they threw book after book onto the floor, trying to find the right one. "This better be that perfect scenario you were talking about!" Bronny yelled, "just shut it and look for the damn book!" Replied Joshua. The pressure on the door was beginning to become too much for Jolyne, even with her Stand, "can you guys please hurry!" She pleaded, "I can't hold on forever!" Jolyne began to slip from where she was standing, she needed to hurry and figure out how to hold back this pressure.

An idea suddenly popped into her head, "Bronny! Throw me some books!" Jolyne yelled, "I got an idea!" Bronny nodded and threw books at Jolyne, Jolyne caught them and began to put them on the door. Her Stone Free unraveled the books into string and wrapped it around the door. "This should hold it off for now," Jolyne said, "my Stone Frees strings may be weak, but together, they can withstand anything!" Jolyne jumped down and moved to help find the right book, "jeez, they're so many fucking books!" She exclaimed, "you better be right about this Bronny!"


	12. HouseofPain3

Chapter 11: The House of Pain part 3

"Did we find it yet?" Whined Jolyne, the three had taken nearly every book off the shelves, but to no avail. "It doesn't make any sense," Bronny said, "we've pulled every book out, how could none of them open something?" "Maybe because those things only happen in movies, like Jolyne said," said Joshua. "Can I ask why you aren't giving any ideas on how to get out of here?" Bronny said, "you're the one with foresight." Joshua stood and paced around the room, "I do, but I enjoy watching you figuring out by yourself," he said, "you're a real dick, you know?" "Alright ladies, stop fighting," Jolyne said, "we need to get out of here, how are we gonna do that?" Before anyone could talk, they felt something on their feet, "the hell?" Bronny muttered, he looked down, only to see water at his feet.

"Water?" Bronny said, "why is there water?" Jolyne also noticed the water on the floor, "shit," she muttered, she looked to the door, the strings that held the door were beginning to give way, and water seeped through the cracks. "Jolyne, your hands!" Bronny exclaimed, Jolyne looked to her hands, blood leaked down her arm, "my strings are breaking, the pressure is too much for it!" The strings did indeed break, blood squirting from her fingers. The door broke and water rushed into the room, "shit! We need to move an fast!" Bronny yelled, the three climbed into a table, escaping the water, but it was raising fast. "Josh," Jolyne said, "if you want to help, now would be a good idea!" Joshua nodded and his eyes began to glow, he looked around the room trying to find out the way out. "Uh, you might want to hurry Joshua," Bronny said, "I'm not the best swimmer you know." Joshua continued looking around, until his gaze became fixed onto the roof, "that's the way, we need to break out through the roof!" Joshua yelled. Joshua looked to Bronny, "there's a secret way to exit this roof, but my Stand's energy is too low to break through," he said, "this is on you Bronny." "Me!?" Exclaimed Bronny, "wait a minute, how am I supposed to do that? I haven't even got to controlling my Stand yet!" The water was beginning to rise quickly, it already got to their feet. "We don't have time to argue!" Jolyne yelled, "we need to get out of here, you're the only one who can do that Bronny!"

Bronny gulped, he needed to do this, if not, they were as good as dead. He breathed a deep breath, his mind cleared, and he began to focus. He could feel a power buried deep within him, he began to focus on that power, trying to increase it. The water continued to rise, "Bronny," Jolyne said, "if you could hurry up, that would be great!" Bronny closed his eyes, the energy he focused on inside of him was beginning to bubble inside of him, becoming much larger. He breathed out, he could feel this power coursing through him, like something was trying to come out of him. "Bronny, hurry!" Exclaimed Jolyne, smoke began to form around Bronny, the energy inside him was getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger. The water was now about to reach their necks, "Bronny!" Bronny's eyes opened, his eyes turned into a lime green, a figure spawned directly behind him and slammed its fists into the roof rapidly, smashing straight through it. "Come on!" Bronny yelled, "let's get the hell out of here!"

The three quickly climbed out of the hole, coughing up water and such. "Fuck," Jolyne muttered, "I hate the damn water." Bronny looked to at his hands, a green aura glistened around them, the green aura engulfed his entire body. "Is this," he spoke, "is this the power of a Stand?" The trio stood up and looked around, they had finally returned to the original house, the room looked as if no damage was done to it, like the all the events leading up to this never occurred. "We've returned to the original house," said Joshua, "it seems that in the heat of the moment, your Stand awakened." "Yeah, I guess so," replied Bronny. As the three stood, they began to hear clapping coming from above them, they looked up, only to see Dre standing there, clapping his hands. "I was right, you are a Stand user Bronny," Dre said, "Dre!" Bronny yelled, "I thought we were friends! Why would you do this!?" Dre leaned over the balcony and glared at Bronny, "it's always been about you. Bronny this, Bronny that, you got everything you ever wanted, and you want to know why? Because you just so happened to be the kid of the best fucking basketball player to ever live!" Dre said, "I worked my ass off, each and every damn day, and you know what I got? Nothing, I didn't get shit! But you, oh, you got everything you ever wanted! You got every single opportunity, and every award, every single accolade, and it should've been me!"

Bronny's eyes widened, "Dre, listen to me bro. I get your pissed off, believe me, I understand. But all this, trying to kill me, kill us, this is taking it way too far." Dre laughed as he began pacing across the balcony, "you don't understand me, you don't anything about me!" Snapped Dre, "you've never had to work for anything, not like I've worked. Everything you have, should belong to me! And if I have to kill you, then I won't hesitate." Dre pulled out two guns and began firing at the three, "watch out!" Joshua yelled, the three lunged in different directions, dodging the bullets. "What's wrong bitch boy!?" Dre yelled, "I thought you were big and bad!" Bronny breathed heavily, "Jolyne! You ok!?" Jolyne nodded, ducking further back from the bullets. "I've got to do something," he said to himself, "I have to, for them to survive, I need to use my Stand, but…" Bronny looked to his left, his Stand sat next to him, its green eyes staring directly into his brown, "we are in a difficult situation, aren't we Bronny?" Bronny's eyebrows furred, "you, you can talk?" Bronny's Stand shrugged, "in a way." Bronny leaned back and saw Dre head down the stairs, "I, we need to get rid of Dre," he said, "but how, I've only just released you, I don't really know what to do." Bronny's Stand tilted its head, "do you remember the basketball game from yesterday?" Bronny nodded, "do you remember when you got that surge of energy, it felt that it came out of nowhere, correct?" "Yeah," replied Bronny, "it all happened when the sun started…" Bronny stopped, he had suddenly figured something out, "the sun, the sun gave me strength!" The Stand nodded its head, "that is my ability," it said, "the sun is your ally, it will increase your power, and it will help you defeat Dre." Bronny nodded and chuckled, "cool, is there anything else it can do?" A bullet whizzed by Bronny's head, "get out here James!" Dre yelled, "I'm done waiting!" "Use your mind, and see what happens," Bronny's Stand said, his Stand faded as Bronny sat there.

"Fuck," Bronny muttered, "guess it's now or never." Bronny stood up and walked from his cover. "Bronny!" Jolyne whispered, "what are you-" Joshua put a hand on her shoulder, shushing her. "This is between you and me Dre," Bronny said, "leave them out of this." Dre shook his head, "you don't get to tell me what to do, not anymore," he said, "once I kill all of y'all, I'll get everything I've ever wanted." Bronny starred daggers into Dre, "don't make me do this Dre," he warned, "you're my friend, I don't want to hurt you, but if you continue this, you'll leave me no choice." Dre spat to the side, "fuck you bitch," he said, "you won't even get the chance!" Dre raised his arms and shot at Bronny, Bronny held his hands up and suddenly, a shield formed, blocking the bullets. Dre's eyes widened, "the fuck?" He went to shoot again, but his guns were out of bullets. Bronny sprinted towards Dre, "creating weapons, now that's cool," Bronny said, "but I like to get down and dirty!" Bronny's Stand spawned and slammed its fist into Dre's face, sending him crashing through a wall.


	13. HouseofPain4

Chapter 12: The House of Pain part 4

"H-He did it!" Jolyne yelled. Bronny's Stand faded as he walked back to the others. "You guys ok?" He asked, "yeah, thanks to your Stand," Joshua replied. The three stood and looked to where Dre had crashed, "is he dead?" Jolyne asked, "he might be, I'm not sure," replied Bronny. The three were alerted by Dre's coughing, blood leaked from his head and nose, his vision was blurry, and he was barely clinging on to life. "He's alive," Jolyne said, Bronny moved past the two and walked towards Dre. He picked up one of the guns, reloading it, and pointing it at Dre. "I'm sorry Dre," Bronny said, "I'm really sorry, if I hurt you, if I took anything from you, you and I were close, but I have to put you out of your misery." Dre slowly moved his arm up, flicking Bronny off, "f-f-fuck, y-you…" He muttered. Bronny cocked the gun and shot Dre, the bullet shot straight through Dre's head, killing him instantly. Bronny threw the gun down and sighed, rubbing his forehead, what the hell did he just do? Jolyne walked over to Bronny, "its ok," she said, "you did what you had to do." "I know, but why did it have to come to this," Bronny replied, "come on, let's just get ou-" "Stop!" Bronny and Jolyne stopped suddenly, "Josh? What's wrong?" Bronny asked, "don't move," he said, he pointed upwards, "we're aren't done yet."

Bronny and Jolyne both looked up, "holy shit," Jolyne muttered. On the ceiling was covered in spikes, bloody spikes. The ground around them began to shake as cracks formed on the walls and floor. "W-what the hell is happening!?" Bronny yelled, "the house!" Joshua yelled, "its collapsing!" The three ran to the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "The door is stuck!" Bronny yelled, "it won't open!" The spikes on the ceiling suddenly began to fall, Jolyne noticed and slammed her fists into the wall. A huge web of string formed above them, blocking the spikes. Bronny's Stand emerged and began to punch the door, but it still wouldn't budge. "This door won't freakin open, how the hell are we gonna get out!?" Bronny yelled. Joshua looked around the house, his eyes beginning to glow. "Jolyne, keep this web up for as long as you can," he said, he motioned for Bronny to come to him. "Bronny, I know your Stand uses the sun, we're gonna need it to break out of here." Bronny looked at Joshua, "how did you?" He noticed Joshua's eyes glowing, "oh, ya I get it." The sun glistened on the two through the windows, "say Bronny, if you could make objects with the power, I think I have an idea of what you could make," Joshua said. Jolyne felt her hands beginning to bleed from his strings breaking, "I can hold this for much longer guys!" She yelled, "could you two please help!?"

Jolyne looked to her right, her eyes widened at the sight. Bronny and Joshua held a huge battering ram, pointed right at her. "What the fuck," she muttered. Bronny nodded at Joshua, "on three," Bronny said, "one, two…" Jolyne quickly moved to the side, she already knew what they were planning. "Three!" Bronny yelled, the two ran towards the door as the house began to crumble behind them. The battering ram slammed into the door, breaking it off, "run!" Bronny yelled. The three ran out of the house as it caved in on itself, a large dust cloud formed around the destruction. "Is…Are you two ok?" Joshua asked, Bronny and Jolyne nodded as they both stood. "Damn," Jolyne said, "what the fuck just happened?" The three suddenly heard sirens in the distance, "the cops," Bronny muttered, "we need to leave, Josh, you should…" Joshua was gone. "Where'd he go?" Bronny said, Jolyne tugged on his shoulder, "Bronny, forget about it, we need to get out of here." Bronny nodded and the two sprinted away from the house, just as the cops began to arrive.

Josuke paced around his room, he had called Jolyne about 4 times, but no response. "Josuke, please calm down," Giorno said, "I'm sure Jolyne is ok, she just probably forgot to text you where she was going, that's all." Josuke shook his head, "she would have picked up," Josuke replied, "she always picks up when I call her." As Josuke continued to pace around the room, a loud bang echoed from the door. Josuke ran to the door and opened it, Jolyne quickly ran in and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "Jolyne?" Josuke said, "where the hell have you been, I've been calling you all…" Josuke stopped, he frowned, seeing Jolyne's tear streamed face. "Jolyne, did something happen?" Josuke asked, his tone softening. Jolyne wiped her eyes, shaking her head, "It's…" She started, "it's nothing!" She blew past Josuke and ran into her room, slamming the door. "Well, that was, something," Giorno remarked, he stood up and moved to the front door, "I think this is a job for you, I'll see you around." Giorno left, leaving Josuke alone. He looked at Jolyne's door, he had never seen Jolyne cry like that before, not since she was a baby. He moved to her door and knocked on it, "Jolyne?" He said, "can I come in please? If somethings wrong…" "Nothing's wrong!" Jolyne yelled, Josuke sighed, "fine, I'll leave you be," he said, "but if you need anything, just tell me."

Jolyne sat, curled on her bed. She was a murderer, sure she didn't kill Dre outright, but she helped in it. She wiped her face, why was this happening? What did she do to be put in this situation? She sat up and leaned on her wall, she brushed her hair, what started as a peaceful day, had turned into a nightmare. Laughter echoed from inside her room, she perked up, looking to where it was coming from. "JoJo…." She looked to her left, just to see a white figure sitting in her windowsill. The figure was laughing at her, its sharp teeth was giving Jolyne chills. "W-what the hell are you?" Jolyne said, the figure winked at her and jumped out of the window. Jolyne ran to the window, only to see that the figure had disappeared. She suddenly remembered something that Joshua had told her, about a white figure. "This white figure must be connected to Joshua," Jolyne muttered, "I need to confront him tomorrow, and find out what this figure is."

**To Be Continued**


	14. JoiningtheFrey1

Chapter 13: Entering the Frey part 1

The next day was a blur for Bronny, the school day had felt like a mere moment. The school had held a memorial for Dre during lunch, but Bronny didn't attend, he couldn't stand to be present at the funeral of someone he murdered. Murdered. His close friend was murdered, by him. "I had to do it," he said to himself, "I didn't have a choice, if I didn't kill him, he would have killed me, killed Jolyne, I, I couldn't let that happen." Bronny had pretty much checked out the whole day, his mind wasn't on school, he kept thinking about Dre, and what had happened. "Mr. James?" Bronny eyes opened and he looked up, his teacher hovered over him, "you've been called the front office." Bronny nodded and left the room, as he walked down the halls, he saw Jolyne outside the office. "Hey," Bronny said, walking towards her. "Hey," replied Jolyne, her voice was soft, clearly, she wasn't in a good mood. "Dad was pretty pissed off when I came home yesterday," Bronny said, "what did Josuke say?" Jolyne didn't answer, Bronny sighed and leaned next to her. "It's like you said, we did what we needed to do," Bronny said, "it's gonna be ok."

The two heard whistling behind them, they turned, only to see Noel. "Oh, now this, this is cute," she teased. Jolyne scowled and tensed up, "you fucking bitch," she muttered, "I'll rip your fucking head off!" She tried running at Noel, but Bronny held her back. "Back off Vasquez," Bronny said, "now's not a good time." "Yeah, it's about Dre, isn't it?" Noel replied, "it is sad what happened to him, house collapsing in on itself, that's something out of a horror movie, I wonder, how it happened…" Bronny glared at Noel, what was she getting at? The door to the office opened, and out walked Joshua. "Josh?" Bronny and Jolyne both looked at him, Joshua looked back, he winked at the two and walked away. "You two can come in now," said the principal who had leaned out of the door. As Bronny and Jolyne entered the room, Noel looked at Joshua leaving, "hmm, so that's the new kid they were talking about," she said, "looks like a cutie." Noel began to follow Joshua.

"I'm truly sorry about what happened to your friend," the principal said, "it pains me to see children die so young, he was a bright individual." Bronny nodded, "yeah, yeah he was." The principal stood up and paced around the room, "I noticed that you weren't at the memorial," he said. Bronny looked down, "I don't know, I just…" "I understand," the principal said, "I had a friend of mine pass away a couple years ago, it's hard to accept that someone you were close to has died, but it's reality." "Listen Mr. G, I know you're trying to be nice, but why did you call us down here?" Jolyne said. Mr. G frowned and sat back down, "I called you here to tell you that if you ever need anyone to talk to, it's my job to do just that." Jolyne rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'll take it under notice." She walked to the door and left, leaving Bronny and Mr. G alone.

"She can be a bit of a child sometimes," Bronny said, "don't mind her." Mr. G sighed, "I see." He stood up and moved over to Bronny, "the boy that was here earlier told me that you, Jolyne and him were with Dre before he died." Bronny's eyes widened. "You were the last people to see him, tell me, where was it you say him, I'm curious." Bronny had a worried expression on his face, did Mr. G know what had really happened? His tone of voice unnerved him, but Bronny tried not to show it. "We took a drive around the city, that's all," Bronny lied, "he dropped us each off home afterwards, I don't anything past that regarding Dre." Mr. G glared at Bronny, Bronny stared back, in the corner of his eye, he could see the white figure from earlier outside of one of the windows. "No fucking way," Bronny thought to himself. Mr. G stood and moved back to his seat; the white figure had disappeared from Bronny's eyesight. "I don't mean to pressure you, I was just curious," said Mr. G, "you could head back to class now." Bronny nodded and quickly left the room.

* * *

Noel skipped on her heels; this Joshua kid was completely clueless to her. "Heyo!" She said, Joshua paused and looked behind him, "where you headed?" Joshua stared at her with a blank expression, and continued walking. "Hey, you can't leave a girl hanging," Noel said, "you're not shy, are you?" Noel quickly moved in front of Joshua, "my names Noel, but my friends call me Nova!" She said, "you're pretty good looking, you gotta name?" "You are incredibly annoying," Joshua blatantly said, "fuck off, I have no interest in some bimbo." As Joshua began to move past Noel, she moved back in front, "well, excuse me for trying to be nice," she said, "just having some small talk, you looked new, that's all." Joshua rubbed his forehead and looked at Noel, she was an extremely attractive girl, but also extremely irritating. He sighed in frustration, something about her did intrigue him, but he didn't know what. "Joshua," Noel perked up, "what?" "My name," Joshua said, "it's Joshua, I'll see you around Nova." Joshua moved past Noel, her cheeks had begun to blush, "oh, uh, cool, I'll see you around too." As Noel began to leave, Joshua grabbed her shoulder, "promise me something," Joshua said, "you will be at a crossroads soon, promise me you'll take the right path." Joshua walked past Noel, her eyebrows furred, "the right path?" She muttered, "what's that supposed to…" Joshua had disappeared, Noel brushed her hair to the side, "weird guy," she said, "what did he mean by the right path though?"


	15. JoiningtheFrey2

Chapter 14: Entering the Frey part 2

After the school day, Bronny and Jolyne exited the main building. Both of them were quiet, not saying anything. Bronny thought about the white figure he had saw, what exactly was it? "Jolyne," began Bronny, "I need to ask you something?" "And what would that be?" Jolyne asked, "I saw this, thing, earlier, it was all white, I've seen it before, but I wanted to know if you've ever seen it?" Jolyne's eyes widened, "all white figure… You mean the one with red lines on it?" Bronny nodded, "yeah, that one." "So, you have seen it." Bronny and Jolyne turned to see Joshua behind them. "You know about the white figure?" Bronny asked, Joshua nodded and motioned for them to follow. "What do you know about this white figure Josh?" Jolyne asked, "we've both never seen it before, what is it?" Joshua leaned onto a tree and sighed, "your guess is as good as mine," he said, "but if there is one thing I know, that figure brings bad tidings to whoever it follows." Joshua pulled his shirt up, revealing a large scar that ran up his chest. "I've known this figure for seven years," Joshua said, "it began to follow my family, and it killed them, all of them, except for me."

"Jesus," Bronny muttered, "that thing did that?" Joshua nodded, lowering his shirt, "ever since that day, I've been searching for the white figure, I thought I would never find it, until I discovered something, something very important." Joshua pulled his collar down, revealing the star on his neck, "I discovered that this white figure targeted my family because of my heritage, I never knew who I truly was until I researched what this star meant." Jolyne pulled her collar down as well, revealing her star birthmark, "this star represents my family bloodline," she said, "if you have one…" "Woah woah, woah!" Bronny interrupted, "are you telling me, that you're Jolyne's sister!?" "No," Joshua said, "I highly doubt that, but we are connected by blood, we are family." Joshua lifted his collar back, same did Jolyne, "I understand that this might come as a shock, but we can't ignore it," Joshua said, "if this figure came for my family, then no doubt it will come for yours, I won't let that happen." Jolyne rubbed her chin, this was serious, "this sounds like something really bad, I should ask my uncles about this, if I'm in trouble, no doubt he is too."

Joshua shook his head, "the white figure only reveals itself to its next prey," he said, "and thus can be seen by them, your uncle will not be able to help." Bronny moved up to Jolyne, "I'm sorry, but if this is something that could be life threatening, how are we supposed to do anything?" He said, "we're just kids." "Even so, this is how fate works," Joshua replied, "if it has revealed itself to you, then you are in danger, I'm sorry, but you don't really have a choice." Bronny began to think, he didn't understand why this figure was doing this, but whatever it was, it wouldn't get away with it. "Fine, I'll show this thing that it messed with the the wrong dude!" Exclaimed Bronny, Joshua smirked, "I like your enthusiasm Bronny, but I want you to realize what you're getting into, this won't be easy." "Trust me, we never back down from anything," Jolyne said, "me and Bronny are the dynamic duo, no one can take us down!" Joshua nodded and moved towards them, "then follow me," he said, "I'll bring you too my home, we can begin from there." The trio left the school yard, as they left, the hooded man watched from the shadows, "so, these are the children," he muttered, "I believe now is a good chance to begin the next phase of our plan." The hooded man left the shadows and got into his car, "it's time, for phase 2."

* * *

[Stand] User: Joshua Rivera

[Stand] Name: Smooth Criminal

Power: B Speed: B Range: E Vitality: D Precision: A Develop: C

* * *

"I'm home!" Noel yelled, closing the door to her house. The smell of weed immediately filled her nose, indicating her sister was home. She walked through her house, it wasn't the nicest house, but for she had to deal with, it wasn't a big deal. As she walked to her room, she peered into her sisters' room, her sister was laying on her bed, naked. White powder was spread out across her bed, it was clear to Noel that her sister was high. "The hell you lookin at kid?" Her sister drowsy said, "fuck off, I'm busy." "I bet you are," Noel mumbled, she walked to her room and closed the door. Life was never easy for Noel. Her mother died giving birth to her, and her father, now being forced to take care of two girls, turned to alcohol. Noel lived an abusive life, living in fear of another beating. The only bright spot in her life was her big sister, Laura. She was always a cheerful person and stood by Noel's side no matter what. Noel could recall the many times Laura took a beating for her; Noel couldn't think of someone more loyal than her big sister. When she was eight, her father committed suicide, leaving Noel and Laura without a home to live in. The two would move in with their grandparents in Naples, where they would live to this day.

As the years would go by, Noel's life would start to go in an even worse direction. Laura, now having to take of Noel practically by herself, began to work to get money for food and such. She would do anything for money, even it would cause harm to her body. Her sister would eventually fall down the same path as her father and began to completely ignore Noel's basic needs. Noel was now truly alone, with no more friends and family, she was left to fend for herself. Her only friend was the shadowy figure that was buried inside her. She didn't know what it was, but it had been with her for as long as she could remember, it didn't talk, but at least it made her comfortable, it made her safe. Noel would grow into a mature young woman, despite her past, she kept a positive attitude. She would make many friends and become one of the most popular students at school. Her abusive experiences left her expressionless to most traumatic events, it wasn't that she didn't feel anything to them, she just knew they weren't as a bad as what she went through.

A tear fell from her eye, even with everything going well outside, her personal life was still miserable. She laid down on her bed and buried her head in her pillow. "Noel…" Noel peered up, Laura stood in the doorway, her eyes were beet red from the weed she was smoking. "Are you crying?" Laura asked, Noel turned away and rubbed her eyes. Laura rolled her eyes and stumbled over to the bed, "sorry bout what I said earlier, how was school?" "The hell is it to you?" Noel replied, "it's not like you fucking care, go and get higher than you already are." Laura looked to the floor, she laid down and leaned on Noel, "I know things are rough, but I'm trying ok," she said, "the least you could do is give me a chance." Noel sat up, "how many chances have I given you?" Laura sat up as well, "trust me sis, this one is the one, I promise you."

Laura wrapped her arm around Noel, "don't worry sis, everything is gonna be better," she said, "I promise you." Noel leaned onto Laura, deep down inside, she was still the same girl she remembers all those years ago. "I hope you're right, for your sake at least," Noel replied. The two sat in silence for a bit, Noel glared at her sister bare breasts, "you got some specks on your tits," Noel said, Laura looked down and wiped it off. "I don't understand why you couldn't put a shirt on at least?" "I don't have anything you don't have, what's the big deal?" Noel rolled her eyes, "your choice," she said.

The two heard a loud knocking on the door, "the hell?" Laura said, "stay here kid." "I don't think you should answer the door naked," Noel commented. Laura nodded, picking up one of the shirts from the floor and putting on. "Fucking hell," Noel muttered, the shirt was way too small, her boobs were nearly sticking out through the bottom. Laura walked to the door and opened it slightly, "what do you want?" She asked in annoyance, outside of the door stood the hooded man. "I assume you're Laura Vazquez, correct?" Laura rubbed her eyes and nodded, "yeah, and?" The hooded man pulled an envelope from his jacket and handed it to Laura, "I have a job for you, seeing your condition, I can see that you need the money." Laura opened the envelope, her eyes widened, the envelope was full of money. "What exactly would this job be?" Laura asked, "I need someone dead," the man replied, Laura shook her head, "no thanks, I'm not that desperate." The man leaned closer to her, "I could triple that, I could give you anything you want, just by doing one deed." Laura looked back to Noel, remembering her promise, she sighed. "Quadruple it, and we have a deal," she said. The hooded man chuckled, "fine, if that's what you want." Laura glared at the man, rubbing her chin, "now then, who is it you need dead?"


	16. JoiningtheFrey3

Chapter 15: Entering the Frey part 3

"This is your place?" Bronny asked, him and Jolyne looked around Joshua's home, there wasn't really anything in it of interest. "It serves its purpose," Joshua replied, "besides, this isn't what you need to see, its below." Joshua pushed his fridge to the side, revealing a door. Joshua opened the door and motioned for the two to follow him. The three walked down the steps and into Joshua's basement, what Bronny and Jolyne was shocking. His wall was full of red lines, pictures, and maps, it looked like a detective movie. "You weren't lying when you said you were searching for this thing," Bronny said. "Seven long years have spent on this board," said Joshua, "hopefully it will be put away soon." Joshua brought some chairs for them to sit in, "please sit, this might take a while." Bronny and Jolyne sat as Joshua turned on some lights in the room, "if there is one thing I've learnt about this figure, it's that it is intelligent," Joshua said, "it makes sure to keep its distance and stalk from a far, it's silent, elusive, but it always watches, once it has found its next prey, it always watches." Jolyne and Bronny looked at each other in discomfort, "if it always watches, do you think it could be watching now?" Jolyne asked, Joshua shrugged, "could be, could be not, you can never be sure, but I would always look behind you."

"But what exactly is it?" Bronny asked, "it's not human, and it certainly isn't an animal, what could it be?" Joshua rubbed his chin, "I, I don't know," he said, "that's been my hardest question, what could this this be, and how is it that it can be so aware?" "But can we kill it?" Jolyne asked, "if this thing killed your family, we have to kill it before it can do any more harm." "That's a stretch Jolyne," Joshua said, "the figure is too elusive to fight, it always avoids confrontation, trust me, I've tried." Bronny stood up and walked over to the board, "you seem to have been really searching for this thing," he said, "do you have any theories on what it could be?" "I have one," Joshua replied, "I believe that this figure is not a living being, but something else, something, paranormal." Joshua turned to face the two, "I believe that this figure is a Stand!"

* * *

Laura looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like shit. Laura sighed as she zipped her jacket up, she couldn't believe she was actually taking a job like this, but the money was all that mattered. "I'm going out Noel," she said, "if you need food, look in the fridge." Noel peaked her head from her room, "what exactly did that guy ask of you?" She said, Laura shook her head, "don't worry about it, I'll be back soon." Noel frowned and closed her door. "Hey! I'm not paying you to mope!" Laura looked outside, the hooded man stood in the doorway, arms folded. "Yeah yeah, whatever," replied Laura. The two moved out from the house and into the man's car, Noel watched from her doorway as they left, "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this, she said to herself. Noel quickly moved out from the house and got on her bike, "I better follow them, just to make sure."

Laura looked out of the window the hooded man's car, a feeling of uneasiness flowed through her, this man was mysterious for sure, and the mysteriousness sent chills into her. "You never said who I'm after," Laura said, "would you mind telling me?" The hooded man chuckled, "you will learn soon enough," he said, "no need to be in a rush." Laura rolled her eyes and leaned on the window. Laura noticed the street they were on, "Cupa Vicinale?" She said, "this is a rich neighborhood, "and?" Laura looked at the hooded man, "who exactly are you killing?" The hooded man sat silent, he stopped the car and turned to Laura, "inside that envelope is an address, take this car and drive there, the paper also has your targets." The hooded man exited the car, "where are you going?" Laura asked, "I have a job as well, take the car, that's my other present for you." The hooded man threw Laura the keys and walked away, "good luck Mrs. Vazquez." Laura watched as the hooded man walked away, "weird guy," she muttered.

The hooded man walked down the long pathway, he took out the Arrow pieces out of his jacket, the tips of them pointed north, and that's where he walked. Ever since his encounter with Giorno, he has put I hold on his plan to do more research, "I hope that my trust in Laura pans out," he muttered, "the time will occur soon, I must obtain these Arrow pieces." The Arrow pieces turned to the left, the hooded man looked up and smirked, "it looks like I have arrived," he said." The hooded man put the pieces back into his jacket and climbed over a fence. He walked past a mailbox, the mailbox had a name on it, it read, "James."


	17. JoiningtheFrey4

Chapter 16: Entering the Frey part 4

The hooded man slowly entered the house, it was a nice house for sure, up to the standard of a person like LeBron James. He looked at the Arrow pieces again, they led him to an office. "This is where the piece must be," he muttered, he began to rummage through the drawers, eventually finding what he was looking for. The man picked up the Arrow piece from the drawer, "perfect," he said, "this is perfect." He noticed some caked over blood on the piece, "this has been used recently," he muttered, "but by who?" The man heard a noise behind him, he quickly turned, only to see the wife of LeBron James. The hooded man starred daggers into Mrs. James, he licked his lips as he put the piece away in his jacket. "Please," Mrs. James said, "take whatever you want, just please, don't hurt me." The man tilted his head and moved towards her, "I was instructed to not leave any witnesses, poor you." The hooded man pulled a gun out and pulled the trigger.

LeBron's eyes shot open. He heard a loud bang echo throughout the house, he quickly got up and moved downstairs. "Hello?" LeBron said, "who's there?" As he moved down the steps, he could see something on the floor. His eyes widened, blood, there was blood on the floor, and lots of it. "What the hell?" He muttered, he summoned his Space Jam and slowly began to move to the floor, "if there's anyone in here, you better leave before I bust you up!" LeBron got to the floor, he looked to his left, the blood had come from that direction. "No…" LeBron muttered, a hand laid on the floor, he knew who the hand belonged to. He rushed to the hand, his wife's body lay motionless, a hole in the middle of her head leaked blood. "No!" LeBron yelled, he ran up to his wife's body, tears began to form in his eyes, "no, no! Please baby, this can't be real!"

LeBron could hear footsteps behind him. The hooded man paced behind LeBron, "a wise man once said that bonds are a weakness, that they hold us back from becoming who we really are," the man said, "I consider that weakness to be a sin, a sin that must be cleansed by my hand." LeBron slowly turned to the man, "why would you do this?" LeBron muttered, "what did we ever do to you?" "You're a sinner, and sinners deserve to be purged from this world," the man said, "I have a mission, and I must succeed." The hooded man lifted his hand up, ready to strike LeBron. LeBron looked at his now dead wife, a feeling of rage swelled inside of him. Just as the hooded man began to strike, LeBron turned and slammed his fist into the man's stomach. The man stumbled backwards, "Space Jam!" LeBron yelled. Space Jam emerged and swung at the man, who dodged and disappeared behind one of the walls. "Come back here bastard!" LeBron yelled, he gave chase to the man, but when he turned the corner, the man wasn't there.

LeBron looked around the house, he couldn't find the man. "Where the hell are you!" LeBron yelled, he continued to pace around the house, but to no avail. Suddenly, LeBron was shot in the shoulder, he fell to his knees, clutching the wound. The hooded man came from out his hiding and aimed the gun at LeBron, LeBron saw this and knocked the gun out of the man's hand with his Space Jam. Space Jam went to strike the man, but its arm was suddenly grabbed by two blue hands. "Too predictable," the man said, a blue energy formed around LeBron's arm, his began to morph, becoming almost greyish. "T-this ability…" LeBron muttered, before he knew it, his arm was violently ripped off. Blood spewed from the stump and he crumpled to the ground, clutching his arm.

The hooded man walked over LeBron; a gross pool of blood began to form around him. "You," began LeBron, "you won't get away with this!" The hooded man knelt to LeBron, he took his hood off and smiled at LeBron. "That's where you are wrong," the man said, "I will get away with this, I always get away, no one will ever stop me and my mission, those who do, always end up the same way." The hooded man stood up and summoned his Stand, "they end up dead."

* * *

"A Stand?" Jolyne asked, "how can you be so sure?" "It occurred a little while ago, I had a flashback," Joshua said, "despite it targeting my family, they could never see it, except for me, only Stand users can see Stands, there must be a link between the two." Bronny scratched his head, "maybe, but that's a bit of a stretch," he said, "even if it is a Stand, it would have to have a Stand user, who would the user be?" Before Joshua could answer, a buzzing noise could be heard, Bronny felt it in his pants, it was his phone. Bronny picked up his phone, it was a number that he didn't recognize. "Who is it?" Jolyne asked, Bronny shrugged, "I don't know." Bronny accepted the phone call, "hello?" "Bronny, are you ok?" Bronny raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, who is this?" "Giorno, you know, the blonde one, are you ok?" "Uh, yeah, why?" "There was an accident, I needed to make sure you were ok." Bronny began to get nervous, "I'm fine, w-what do you mean by accident?" He said. He could hear Giorno sigh on the phone, "there was an accident with your parents," Giorno said, "and it's not good."

_**To Be Continued**_


	18. AWorldTurnedUpsideDown

Chapter 17: A world turned upside down

Bronny ran as fast as he could through the streets, he couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear any cars, any people, it was as if the world had gone quiet. Bronny just ran, faster than he had ever ran before, adrenaline coursed through him as he sprinted down the streets. Jolyne and Joshua chased right behind him, just barely keeping up with him. Bronny turned the corner and continued running but stopped suddenly. "Oh, no…" He muttered. Jolyne and Joshua caught up to Bronny, Jolyne gasped, "oh my god..." Police cars and ambulances surrounded Bronny's house, a feeling of dread began to wash over Bronny. "No no no…" He said, he ran towards his house, Giorno had said there was an accident, but this couldn't be an accident. Bronny ducked under the police tape and looked around, caked over blood covered the floors of his house, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bronny could see a group of people surrounding something, one of them turned around, it was Giorno.

"Uncle Giorno?" Jolyne said, "what happened here?" Bronny could see the look of sadness that spread across Giorno's face, it didn't make him feel any better. "Don't lie to me," Bronny said, "what happened, don't fucking lie to me!" Giorno grimaced at Bronny's rage, but he couldn't blame him. "This isn't something a child should see," he somberly said. Bronny brushed past him and moved to what they were standing over, a blanket covered something, it was clearly a body. "Bronny, you shouldn't be here," said Bucciarti, "this isn't…" Bronny pushed off of him and grabbed at the blanket, "don't tell me what to do! You're not my-" Bronny pulled the blanket off, and froze.

The body underneath the blanket was his mothers. Bronny fell back, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oh no…" Jolyne said. Bronny began to back away, "this isn't real," he thought to himself, "this can't be real, this is a dream, no, a nightmare, I fell asleep, I need to wake up." But Bronny was not asleep, he was wide awake, this was all real. Giorno walked up to Bronny and knelt down, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen this." Bronny trembled at the sight, tears beginning to from in his eyes. "W-where…" "Your father has been taken to the hospital," Giorno said, "he's in bad shape, but he'll make it through." Jolyne moved to Bronny, "I'm so sorry Bronny," she said, "I, I can't believe this."

Joshua leaned against a wall, looking in from the inside. "This is the first step," he said, "I know it, this wasn't just any murder." Joshua looked to the side; the white figure stood in between the trees. It waved at Joshua, smirking. Joshua glared at the figure, but he waved back, "I've finally found you bastard," he said, "you won't escape from me this time." The white figure turned, moving behind a tree and vanishing. Bronny and Jolyne slowly walked out of the house, Bronny clearly shaking. "I mourn for your loss Bronny," Joshua said, "I understand better than anyone this feeling." Bronny looked into Joshua's eyes, the look of sadness turned to rage. He tackled Joshua to the ground, "this is all your fucking fault!" Bronny yelled, "all of this is because of your obsession with the damn thing!" "Even if I never met you, that thing would have still chased you," Joshua said, "it has nothing to do with me." Bronny moved off Joshua and sat, everything that has happened the past few days have flipped his world upside down.

"Bronny," Joshua said, "you and I have both been affected by this figure, we have both lost those who we have loved, and if we continue down this path, all we know will die." Joshua stood up and looked to the sky, "but, what if we walked down a different path? What if we choose to not stand by and let this thing kill anymore, what if we…" "Fought back," Bronny replied. Bronny stood and faced Joshua, "I may not know as much about this thing as thing as you, but I know that we can't let it get away with this." Bronny looked back into the house, "I will avenge you mom," he said, "I promise you." In the distance, Noel stood next to her bike. She was saddened by the events; she couldn't believe that her own sister would do something like this. "This is horrible," she said, "my own sister, a murderer…" She turned and biked away, as she did, she remembered what Joshua had told her. "you will be at a crossroads soon; promise me you'll take the right path." Noel stopped, her mind was racing, was this the crossroads Joshua was talking about? Noel sighed, she knew what she had to do, "fuck me," she muttered. She got on her phone and began to text, "even if she's my own sister, I can't let her get away with this!"

To Be Continued


	19. IronMaiden1

Chapter 18: The Iron Maiden part 1

The three had arrived at the hospital, it was a long walk, but they had finally arrived. "Me and Joshua stay out here," Jolyne said, "take your time Bronny, there's no rush." Bronny nodded and walked inside the hospital. "I'll be leaving you now Jolyne," Joshua said, Jolyne tilted her head, "you're leaving?" Joshua nodded, "I'm going back to the house, I thought about what you said, if we are going to kill the white figure, we're going to need all the help you can get." Joshua patted Jolyne's shoulder and walked off, leaving Jolyne alone. Jolyne sighed and sat on one of the benches, "good grief," she muttered, "what an exhausting day."

Across the street, a car sat parked in an alley way. Laura sat there, looking through a pair of binoculars. "Jolyne Kujo…" She muttered, she pulled out a piece of paper from the envelope. "Hm, she goes to the same school as Noel, I wonder if they were friends…" Laura shook her head, "doesn't matter, I have to do this job, regardless of what I've been told to do, I have to do it for…" Laura paused, "Noel?" Noel had arrived at the hospital, she saw Jolyne sitting on the bench and moved toward her. "Oh joy," Jolyne said, seeing Noel walk to her, "what could you possibly want?" Noel looked to the floor, "I heard what happened, I wanted to see how Bronny was doing, that's all." Jolyne raised an eyebrow and stood up, "the hell is it to you anyway?" She said, "Bronny has enough support, he doesn't need some hoe to make him feel better, so beat it!" Noel frowned, she knew she couldn't get through to Jolyne, so what was the point. Noel turned to leave, but the thoughts of Joshua said continued to swirl in her head. "I…" She muttered, Jolyne tilted her head, "ugh, what now?" Noel turned to Jolyne, "I know who killed Bronny's mother!"

Bronny stood in the halls of the hospital, right outside the room his father was in. Bronny took a deep breath and entered the room. He saw LeBron in the bed, he was bandaged up and many tubes covered his body. "Dad…" Bronny muttered, he moved closer to his father, grabbing his hand. "H-hey kid..." LeBron said, "look good, don't I?" Bronny sighed, "you've looked better,"

he said. Bronny looked to the floor, tears beginning to form in his eyes, "dad… I'm sorry, this should never have happened, you shouldn't be in this place, mom shouldn't…" Bronny shut his eyes, tears leaked down his face. LeBron smiled and rubbed Bronny's hand, "this isn't your fault, it's no one's fault," he said, "don't let this get you down, as long as you're ok, I'll be fine." Bronny looked up at LeBron, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I'll make this right, I promise you, whoever did this won't get away with this."

As Bronny turned to leave, LeBron pulled him in closer, "I know what you're thinking," he said, "listen to me Bronny, don't try and be a hero, you'll get yourself killed doing that, you need to move on, and continue to live your life." Bronny shook his head and paced around the room, "you're always saying how I should find a motivation in life, will now I have," he said, "I can fix this, make sure nothing like this ever happens again, why can't you trust me!?" "I do trust god damn it! I just…" LeBron grunted and laid back in his bed, "you're the only thing I have left, I don't want to lose you." Bronny looked at his father, "you won't, I promise you, I will be back."

As Bronny left the room, he spotted Jolyne standing by the door. "How's your old man?" Jolyne asked, "he's fine, I just hope nothing else bad will happen." Bronny could see the uneasy look on Jolyne's face, "is something wrong Jolyne?" He asked, Jolyne pointed to the left, "someone has something to say." Bronny looked to the left, just to see Noel walking towards them. "Noel?" Said Bronny, "what are you doing here?" "Go on, tell him," said Jolyne. Noel brushed her hair to the side, she looked nervous, as if something serious was on her mind. "What is it Noel?" Bronny asked, Noel looked up at Bronny and sighed. "Bronny, I…" She started, she looked to the floor, her cheeks beginning to become red. Bronny tilted his head in confusion, what was Noel getting at? "There was a man who came to my house earlier today," Noel said, "I didn't know who it was, but he offered my sister money to work, my family life hasn't been all that stable, so she of course took the money, but the man…" Noel looked up, "I think that man is the one that attacked your family!"

Bronny's eyes widened, "what!?" He looked at Noel, he knew she was telling the truth by the way she said it, but he couldn't believe it. "I saw the car he was driving near your house; I know it was him." Noel said. Bronny looked at Noel, he could feel himself becoming angry, but he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He began to walk towards Noel, "Bronny please," Noel said, beginning to back away, "I didn't have anything to do with this, please I…" Bronny grabbed Noel's shoulders, "I believe you Noel," he muttered, "do you know this man's name?" Noel shook her head, "no, the only thing I know is the car he drove in." Noel pulled her phone out and showed Bronny and Jolyne the photo. "If you're telling the truth, then if we find this car, the man who attacked Bronny's parents will be nearby?" Asked Jolyne, "I would assume," replied Noel. Bronny sighed, he didn't like this, but he knew what he needed to do, "where's the last place you saw the car?" He asked, "near your house, but it must be gone by now." Bronny nodded and began to walk away, "where are you going?" Jolyne said, "I'm going to find this man," replied Bronny, "I don't want you two to get involved in this, I need to do this alone." Jolyne scoffed and moved towards Bronny, "if you think I'm going to let you fight this guy by yourself, you're stupid," she said, "you and I are in this together." Noel also walked up, "I want to help you too," she said. Bronny and Jolyne looked at her, "if you said your sister is helping him, how do we know you aren't trying to trick us?" Jolyne asked. Noel looked to the floor, "my sister has never been the best person, what she's doing is wrong, I don't have a choice to stop her." A shadowy figure began to slowly form behind her, "my sister is not like most people, she has something that people would consider as superpowers." Bronny's eyes widened, "superpowers? You don't mean…" The shadowy figure completely formed behind Noel, two purple eyes glowing from the figure, "these powers are called Stands, I would assume you two also have some."


	20. IronMaiden2

Chapter 19: The Iron Maiden part 2

"Giorno, I've discovered something." Giorno turned to see Abbacchio standing in the middle of the room. "What did you find Abbacchio?" Bucciarti asked, Abbacchio pointed to the floor, "while I was searching using Moody Blues, I found something very interesting." He released his Moody Blues, the Stand knelt down to the floor and began to warp, the Stand had transformed into the hooded man. "Giorno, isn't that?" Trish asked, Giorno nodded, the man who had attacked them on the bridge had survived, and he was the one who had killed LeBron's wife. The man stood up and took his hood off, he turned and began to walk away, "Abbacchio, pause it," said Bucciarti. Abbacchio nodded and paused his Moody Blues, the man stopped, his face fully exposed. Giorno walked towards the man, getting a good look at his face, "so this is the one behind the murders," he said to himself, he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the man. "If this man is truly the murderer, then finding out what his true identity is our new number one priority," he said, "clean up here and meet back at the mansion, we have a new job to do."

Josuke saw Giorno exit the house and walked over to him. "We found a huge lead Josuke," said Giorno, "we now know what the murderer looks like, finding out what his identity will be much easier." Josuke nodded, "good, the quicker we find this guy, the better." As the two walked, they could hear someone clapping. They turned to see Joshua leaning on one of the police cars, Giorno and Josuke looked at each other in confusion, "uhh, and who are you?" Josuke asked. Joshua smirked and moved off the car, "my name is Joshua, I'm surprised Jolyne hasn't introduced me." Josuke tilted his head, "Jolyne? How do you know her?" Joshua grabbed his collar and pulled it down, revealing his star birthmark, "I guess you can say; we're related." "T-that star!" Exclaimed Josuke. Giorno peered at Joshua, if he had that star birthmark, it meant that he was a member of the Joestar bloodline. "Do you find it bizarre, how a complete stranger with ties to our bloodline just so happens to appear when we find a new lead on the murderer?" Giorno asked, "perhaps it's fate," replied Joshua, "a danger presents itself to the world, it's only natural for these to bring us together." Giorno folded his arms, "a danger to the world? These murders have only occurred in Italy, nowhere else." Joshua shook his head, "that is true, but it's not what I'm talking about, if you would allow me, I can show you the truth of these murders." Giorno and Josuke looked at each other, "what exactly do you know?"

* * *

Noel lead Bronny and Jolyne out of the hospital, "so, about your sister," Bronny stated, "if she is planning to kill us, then you know we will have to fight back." Noel sighed, "no one is going to die, we will find another way to get through this." As the three walked down the street, a car pulled out from the alley. Laura slammed her fist on the dashboard and closed her eyes, her worst fears had begun to come true. "Dammit," she muttered, "why did Noel have to get involved in this? Why!?" She looked up, she had to do this, she had already made the promise, but she couldn't just kill Noel, she was doing this for her. The car pulled out of the alley and drove away. "I'm going to have to isolate them, if they are heading back to the house, then I can cut them off near Castel Nuovo. It used to be an arts museum, but it closed not long ago, I should know because I once had a job there. I know this place inside and out, it will be the perfect place to trap Bronny and Jolyne!"

* * *

Joshua paced around the manor of Giorno's mansion, the size of it surprised him, it gave the whole mansion a royal presence to it. "Are you even old enough to drink wine?" Trish asked, "Italy's drinking age is 18, I'm fine," replied Joshua. He took a sip of the wine, and immediately spat it back into the cup and put it on the table, "you know, I'm not really thirsty." Giorno rolled his eyes, "get to your point," he said, "I didn't invite you just to walk around my home." Joshua nodded and took a seat, "very well, I'll explain myself." Joshua took a deep breath, and exhaled. "like you, I have been searching for the truth behind these murders, but while you have been looking for effect, I have been looking for the cause." Joshua took his shirt off, revealing the scars given to him so long ago. "For years, I have been haunted by an all-white figure, it's origin is unknown to me, but its motives are clear, once it has targeted its next prey, it will never relent in finding it."

"I'm not sure I understand," Josuke said, "you're saying that this, white figure, is the one behind the black dahlia murders?" "It's a possibility," replied Joshua, "this man who you've been tracking may very well be a pawn in this white figures plot to attack us all." Joshua put rubbed his neck, "this birthmark represents the bloodline of the Joestar family, it is also the main target of the white figure," he said, "it may have manipulated these man into causing these murders as a way to get closer to you all." Giorno stood from his seat, "I hear your point, but if this white figure is really what you said it is, then why would it steal the Arrow pieces?" Joshua tilted his head in confusion, "Arrow? I don't know what you're talking about?" "The Arrow is an object that grants someone with ultimate power, I had destroyed it in order to prevent that power from falling in the wrongs," Giorno said, "but these pieces have begun to be stolen, three to be exact, if these man is being manipulated to steal the Arrow pieces, what would the white figure want with it?"

Before Joshua could answer, a loud bang echoed through the house. "What was that!?" Trish yelled, Joshua looked to the outside, the white figure stood by a window, its head bleeding profusely. "Speak of the devil," Joshua muttered, "look who decided to show up." The group all turned to see the figure outside, "is, is that…" "the white figure you were talking about," Josuke said. The white figure took its finger and began to draw in the blood, it wrote, "8" on the window. "Eight?" Giorno questioned, "why did it…" The figure lifted its hand, revealing an Arrow piece in it. "What!?" The white figure dashed to the left, disappearing. "It stole the Arrow piece!" Josuke yelled, "we need to go after it!" "It's no use," Joshua said, "it has probably escaped by now, its speed is too much." Giorno frowned and looked to Joshua, "it seems that you were right, this white figure is a threat to us." He extended a hand to Joshua, "I think it would be in our best interest to work together, in order to prevent any other tragedy." Joshua nodded, "I agree Giorno, I believe together, we can stop this white figure." The two shook hands, they were now on the same side.


	21. IronMaiden3

Chapter 20: The Iron Maiden part 3

The sun had now begun to set on Naples. Noel, Bronny and Jolyne walked down the street, the light casted by the sky shining on them. "Are we close Noel?" Jolyne asked, "my legs are killing me!" Noel chuckled, "why don't you ask your boyfriend to carry you if you're so tired." Jolyne's face turned bright red, "y-you…" Bronny rolled his eyes, "now's not the best time for teasing," he said, "the faster we get to Noel's house, the better." As the three continued down the street, Noel stopped them, "guys, look!" She said. The car that the hooded man owned was parked in front of a large castle. "A castle?" Jolyne said, "I've never seen one here in Naples." "It used to be an old art museum, but it closed a couple years ago," replied Noel, "maybe that man is using it as a hideout." The three stood in front of the castle, "I don't like this, this looks like a huge trap," said Bronny. "Maybe, but there's only one way to find out," replied Jolyne. The three began to walk into the castle, in one of the windows, Laura sat, watching. "So, now they have arrived," she said, "I'll have to isolate Noel from them, once that is done, it will take little time to kill them."

* * *

As the three entered the castle, they found themselves in the main foyer. "Damn, this place is huge!" Exclaimed Bronny, "if this guy is in here, it may take us a few days to find him." The three moved around the massive room, "I have a bad feeling about this Bronny," said Jolyne, "I think we should leave." "No, this is our one chance to stop this guy," replied Bronny, "Noel, do you know what this guy looks like?" Noel didn't answer, "Noel?" Bronny asked, but when he turned to look at her, she was gone. "W-where is she?" Jolyne asked, "I don't know, she's gone!" The two stood back to back, Noel had suddenly vanished, this wasn't normal, this was an attack!

"Could this be the man?" Jolyne asked, "I don't know," replied Bronny, "but we need to find her, and fast, she knows more about the man then we do." The two moved slowly across the room, "we should move deeper inside, if we stay in the open, we're easy pickings," Bronny said. Jolyne nodded as the two began to walk further into the castle. "Yes," Laura muttered, sitting in a room above, "just as I thought, things are all going to plan." She stood up and began walking towards the door, as she did, she turned around. "You should be happy Noel," she muttered, "once these two are killed, we will have enough money to move out of this shithole and live the good life." Noel sat, wrapped in a metal like substance in the corner. Blood trickled down her body as she glared at Laura, "w-why are you doing this?" She asked, "this I-isn't you, please Laura…" The blood on her mouth began to solidify, turning into metal. It covered her mouth, leaving her unable to speak. "I'm doing this for you, to give you a better life," Laura spat, "if you can't see that, then maybe you don't deserve this life." She walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, the door became caressed in metal, sealing it shut. "There are few things worse than death," Laura muttered, "unfortunately for these two, my Iron Maiden is one of these things, I will make them regret ever stepping foot in here!"

Bronny and Jolyne walked down the long hallways of the castle. "We're gonna lost in here," Jolyne said, "we should leave, I can call my uncle to come here and let him do this." Bronny shook his head, "we can't abandon Noel," he said, "she brought us here, we won't give up on her." As the two continued down the hallway, they could hear clanging noises in the distance, both of their nerves were at their peaks, but they continued anyway. In the shadows, Laura stalked the two. Her eyes glazed blankly at them, a sly smile spreading across her face. "This is just too easy," she said to herself, "it's almost so easy that I'm the one being trapped, this must be how predatory animals feel when they are stalking their prey!"

"It's a dead end," Bronny said. The two had walked down the entire hallway, only to be stopped by this dead end. "This doesn't make sense," Jolyne said, "why would they put as wall here in this long hallway?" Suddenly, a loud bang caught both of their attention. "That didn't sound good," Jolyne muttered. Bronny looked around, if there was someone coming for them, they were now trapped between a rock and a hard place. Jolyne began to feel around the walls, if she could find a hollow point, she could break through it with her Stone Free. "I think a retreat would be best right now Bronny," Jolyne said, "yeah," replied Bronny, "but we're kinda stuck right now." "Not if I have anything to say about that," Jolyne said, she summoned her Stone Free and smashed its fist at the wall. Debris flew from the impact, creating a cloud of dust. "We can get through this way!" Exclaimed Jolyne, Bronny smiled and nodded, following Jolyne through the hole. As they moved through however, Bronny noticed something, the rock debris that flew off the wall had begun to morph in the air. "The hell? He muttered, the rocks had turned into knives, and they were now flying right towards them! "Jolyne, get down!" Bronny yelled, he tackled her to the ground, nearly avoiding the knives. Bronny could feel a growing pain in his side, he looked to see one of the knives dug deep in his body, blood leaking out. "S-shit," he muttered, he turned to Jolyne, "are you alright?" Jolyne nodded, "I'm fine, but you side…" Bronny shook his head, "I'll be fine," he said. As the two began to stand, they could hear footsteps coming towards them.

"L-look," Bronny said. Out of the cloud of dust, stood Laura. Laura's crimson red eyes starred daggers into the two, "well well, isn't this a surprise?" Jolyne moved behind Bronny, "y-you must be Laura, Noel's sister! You're the one who attacked Bronny's parents!" Laura raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about, I was only assigned to kill you two, and that's what I plan on doing." Bronny stood fully up, he ripped the knife out of his side and pointed it at Laura, "I'm gonna give you chance," he said, "you know how killed my mom, and you're gonna tell me who it is, or else!" Laura smirked at Bronny, "please, show me what else means." Bronny snarled and threw the knife at Laura. A red aura formed around her, the knife struck her in the face, but just bounced off. "Bad choice kid," she said, a figure emerged from behind her, its body was entirely silver, as if it was clad in armor. Its face was fixed in a frowning state, this figure was Laura's Stand! Iron Maiden! The small pool of blood that had formed from began to glow, it had solidified and turned into spikes, digging straight into Bronny's leg. Bronny gagged and tried to pull his leg out, but to no use. "Unfortunately for you, you will now die!" Yelled Laura. As she lunged towards Bronny, a fist suddenly slammed into her face, it was Jolyne's Stone Free. "ORAORAORAORA!" Yelled Stone Free as it slammed it's fists Laura. "This power…" Laura muttered, "it's not enough!" Iron Maiden grabbed Stone Free's fists, crushing them, Jolyne winced in pain, he hands beginning to bleed from the pressure. Bronny could see Jolyne struggling, he tried to summon his Stand, but he couldn't concentrate enough, the pain in his leg was making him lose focus. "The Iron Maiden was created as the ultimate torture device," Laura said, "I was given this Stand to carry out that torture." Laura grabbed Jolyne by the neck, "the pain I put you through will be like no other," she said, "by its end, you'll beg me for death!" Bronny finally dragged his leg from the spikes, blood gushed out of the wounds, but he didn't let it falter his movements.

"Come on, you fucking bitch!" Bronny yelled. Laura scoffed and tossed Jolyne to the side, "Iron Maiden!" Iron Maiden swung its fist at Bronny, just missing him. Bronny tackled Laura and pushed her against a wall. He tried to punch her, but his hand was caught by her, "man, you are extremely naïve," she said. She struck Bronny off and to the floor next to Jolyne. Laura lifted her hand in the air, dozens of knives began to levitate above her. "You two were foolish to think you could stop me," spoke Laura, "oh well, I guess you will be meeting your mother soon." Laura pointed her finger at the two, the knives shot at the two on the floor. Before they could hit them, however, the floor beneath them opened up, sucking the two inside. Laura gasped, "how the…" She paused, the floor opened up, it was if the shadows had. Her eyes widened, "shadows…" She muttered, "Noel…"


	22. IronMaiden4

Chapter 21: The Iron Maiden part 4

* * *

[Stand] User: Laura Vazquez

[Stand] Name: Iron Maiden

Power: A Speed: D Range: C Vitality: A Precision: D Develop: D

* * *

Bronny and Jolyne dropped into a dark room, Bronny began to pant, his leg was bleeding profusely. "Bronny," Jolyne said, "your leg, we need to fix it!" "Perhaps I could help," Jolyne turned to see Noel sitting in the corner, a shadowy figure stood right beside her. Noel stood up and moved towards Bronny, "Laura did this, didn't she?" Noel said. Bronny nodded, "her Stand is powerful, we couldn't even put a dent in it!" Noel sighed, "yeah, the Iron Maiden, it's armor cannot be penetrated, no matter what." Noel's Stand grabbed Bronny's leg and enveloped it in darkness. "W-what are you doing?" Jolyne asked, "the darkness is my friend," replied Noel, "life has never been good to me, my parents died when I was young, and I was raised by a shitty human being, my only friend was the darkness, my darkness." The shadows left Bronny's leg, the wounds and bleeding had both disappeared. "My Stand is named The Black-Eyed Peas! If you look to defeat my big sister, it will guide you to victory!"

Noel helped Bronny to his feet, now that his leg was fully healed, he could walk without trouble. "My sisters Stand, Iron Maiden, can change any physical object into metal. She is incredibly durable, so in order to defeat it, we'll have to take on Laura directly." "Agreed, but are you sure you want to do this?" Jolyne asked, "I mean, it's your sister…" Noel looked to the floor, "it needs to be done, one way or another," she said. Noel looked to Bronny, "by the way, I think this belongs to you Bronny." Out behind her walked Bronny's Stand, "you gotta be kidding me," Bronny muttered, "we almost got killed back there, where the hell were you!?" His Stand shrugged, "the past isn't important, you're still alive, worry about the future, or it will never come." Bronny rolled his eyes, "fine, whatever," he said, "Noel, you said to take it directly to Laura, but she seems to just tank any attack, how do we even stand a chance?" "When Iron Maiden isn't released, it envelops inside of her, making her almost impervious to all damage," Noel said, "but if we can force her to release it…" "We'll be able to do some damage," said Jolyne, "so, do you have a plan to do just that?"

Laura paced around the abandoned castle, "you can't run forever," she said, "once I find you, I'll coat this wall red in your blood!" Laura looked around the room she was in, it had been a long time she had released her Stand, let alone use it in a battle. Her Iron Maiden had always been a last resort, but now, with this task she needed to do, she thought of it as a necessity. "I know you're watching sis," she said, turning to her left, "come out, I promise I won't hurt you." Noel moved out from the shadows and confronted Laura, "you know, I've never met a person so resistant to help," Laura spoke, "every time I do something to help you, you try to stop me, why? Do you enjoy living in a shithole!?" "It's only shitty because of you!" Yelled Noel, "and you call murdering people help!?" Laura rolled her eyes in frustration, "I call anything that makes your life better help, why can't you see that I'm trying to help you Noel?" "I do see that, I know you work hard, but do you really think killing someone is right?" "If it's to make your life better, then I'd kill anyone," replied Laura, "right now, you need to choose who's side you're on, mine, or them." Noel glared at her sister; it was like she was looking at her for the first time. "I could never side, with a murderer!" Noel exclaimed, a purple aura beginning to form around her.

Laura smirked, "oh well, if that's how you truly feel, then maybe you don't deserve my help." Laura cut her wrist, blood spewing out. The blood began to shift and solidified, the blood had turned into spikes and shot towards Noel. The spikes fazed through her body, puffs of smoke shooting out from where the spikes shot through. Noel sprinted towards Laura, The Black-Eyed Peas spawning behind her. "My My!" Laura chuckled, "look who decided to come out and play!" Laura quickly shielded herself from The Black-Eyed Peas strike, its fist collided with Laura's arm, the ground shaking beneath her. "Tch, your Stand has gotten stronger!" Laura muttered, "but it's still not enough!" Iron Maiden emerged and grabbed The Black-Eyed Peas arm, slamming it to the ground. "I guess I'll just keep the money for myself," she said, "better then sharing it with an ungrateful shit like you!" As Iron Maiden winded up its punch, a number of strings wrapped itself around its arm, holding it back. "W-what the!?" Exclaimed Laura, before she could react, she could see an object rushing towards her. Bronny sprinted towards her, two spears in hand, "eat shit!" He yelled, throwing both spears towards Laura. "This is just great!" Laura muttered. She stomped the ground, sending debris crashing up, the rocks began to merge, forming a shield, blocking the spears. Her Iron Maiden pulled on the strings, dragging Jolyne towards her, "this little plan of yours isn't going to work now is it!?" Laura yelled. As she prepared to strike Jolyne, she suddenly began to fall. Noel's Black-Eyed Peas had opened up the floor beneath Laura, sending one of her legs down. The opening quickly shut, trapping Laura's leg in it, Jolyne kicked Laura back sending her to the ground. She quickly used Stone Free's strings to tie Laura down, rendering her immobile.


	23. IronMaiden5

Chapter 22: The Iron Maiden part 5

[Stand] User: Noel Vazquez

[Stand] Name: The Black-Eyed Peas

Power: A Speed: A Range: B Vitality: B Precision: C Develop: C

Laura struggled from under the strings, she couldn't move, she was completely stuck. Bronny summoned his Stand and held its fist to her face. "I'm giving you one chance," he said, "who's the one who killed my mother, who's the one behind the Black Dahlia Murders!" Laura smirked, "I don't have a clue what you getting at kid." Bronny's Stand stuck Laura in the face, "don't fucking joke with me!" He yelled, grabbing Laura's collar, "tell me, or I'll fucking kill you!" Laura grimaced and looked at Noel, "well Noel? Y-you're just gonna let this guy hurt your big sister?" Noel looked to the floor; she didn't know what to say. "Bronny, knock it off," Jolyne said, "we're not gonna get anywhere like this." Bronny sighed and let go of Laura's collar, "if you tell me who this guy is," he muttered, "we'll let you go, we can all forget this ever happened, no one will get hurt, please." Laura shook her head; she could someone how relate to how Bronny was feeling. "You want revenge, don't you," Laura said. Bronny nodded, Laura chuckled, "stupid, but I get it, you want to be the hero, you want to make things right, you want to fix a situation you have no control in. I get it, I was in this situation too." Laura looked towards Noel, "when our dad died, I tried so hard to give her the life she deserved, but I failed, and look where we are." Laura began to laugh, a small tear rolling down her face.

Bronny stood up, rubbing his forehead, "this isn't just about revenge," he muttered, "this is about making sure no other person has to go through what I have, no one else should have to lose their loved ones because of this man." Bronny turned to Noel, he could see that she was crying, "do you think this is what your sister wants this, we all want things to go back to normal, why can't you see that?" Laura looked at Noel, seeing her like this made Laura's heart heavy. She swore under her breath, what she was doing was wrong, but was it too late to back out? As she was about to talk, she could see a light shining in the distance. The hooded man stood in the balcony above the room, "useless," the man muttered, "I should've known you would fail." Laura's eyes widened, the hooded man brought a lighter and threw it off the balcony. "I'll have you know, that I always, have a plan B!" The group turned to look at him, "you!" Exclaimed Jolyne, "you're the murderer!" The hooded man chuckled, "yes, I am, but that's all you get to know, I don't know if you realize, but the floor is glistening, isn't it?" Bronny looked down to the floor, he noticed that some sort of liquid that covered the floor, and the smell of it began to fill the air. "Shit," Bronny muttered.

The room became alight. Fire surrounded the group, creeping up the walls, the liquid was gasoline! "I would usually deal with my foes personally," the man said, "but I'll allow your sins to burn you alive." The hooded man turned and left, leaving the group alone in the flames. "W-we're trapped!" Exclaimed Noel, "there is too much light, I can't use my Black-Eyed Peas to escape!" Bronny looked around, they were completely surrounded, there was no way out. "There has to be a way to get out of here!" He yelled, "I got it!" Exclaimed Jolyne, "Stone Free!" Stone Free emerged and shot strings towards the balcony, forming a ladder of strings. "We need to go, now!" Jolyne yelled, she jumped up to the ladder and climbed up. "H-hey, what about me!?" Laura said, "I'm kinda stuck here!" Bronny and Noel looked at each other and began to cut loose the strings. "Uh, what about my leg?" Laura said, it was still stuck in the ground, rendering her immobile. Noel began to panic, without any shadows, she couldn't create any openings. Bronny sighed, "I have an idea," he said, "but it's not a good one." He summoned his Stand and aimed at Laura's leg, "Noel, get out of here, I'll handle your sister." Noel nodded and quickly climbed out of the fire. "I know what you're thinking, and I really don't like it," Laura said, "well, do you have any other ideas?" Laura opened her mouth, but quickly shut it, "fuck, just make it quick." Bronny created a sword out of the light and swung it at Laura's lower leg, cutting it off.

"Ahhhh!" Laura screamed, "you motherfucker!" Bronny helped Laura up and climbed up the bridge, "you're kinda heavy, ya know," said Bronny, "oh fuck you!" Laura yelled. The floor became fully engulfed in flames. "Jesus, who the fuck would do something like this?" Jolyne said, "I don't know, but we better start making are way out of here!" Replied Bronny. As the group began to run out of the room, the hooded man watched from afar, "I can't let them escape," he said, "especially with the girl, they know too much." The hooded man motioned to his left, "deal with them please." Out of the shadows, a second person walked out, "don't worry, they won't escape," he said, he pulled a pistol, "one bullet is all I need anyway."

The group made their way through the flames, "this whole place is ablaze!" Noel yelled, "how the hell do we get out of here!?" Bronny began to look around, trying to find a path. Suddenly, some of the roof fell off and crashed to the floor, "look out!" Yelled Bronny. He quickly pushed Jolyne and Noel away as the debris crashed to the ground, separating them. "Bronny!" Jolyne yelled, "are you ok!?" "Yeah, we're fine!" Replied Bronny, "go on ahead, we're catch up!" Jolyne nodded and led Noel out of the room. "Listen kid, I need to apologize," began Laura, Bronny shushed her, "we don't have time for that, we need to get out of here!" Bronny looked around, seeing a window near the top of the wall, "I dragged you here," said Laura, "it's my fault we're in this situation." Bronny sighed and turned to Laura, "look, I get it alright, but save the apologize for later, we haven't got out yet." Laura nodded and looked around, the flames were making it hard to breathe, they needed to get out and fast. Laura saw something in the corner of her eye, a man walked out into the hallway, pointing a gun towards them, Laura's eyes widened.

The man shot his gun, the bullet sailed through the air, straight towards Bronny. "Kid, watch out!" Laura yelled, she hobbled over and shoved Bronny out of the way. She released her Iron Maiden and swatted the bullet away. The bullet bounced off the floor and towards a pillar, Laura turned to see a red and yellow arm around the pillar. It quickly flicked the bullet and it ricocheted towards Laura, the bullet going straight through her forehead and out the back. Bronny looked in shock as Laura tumbled over the balcony and to the flames below, "Laura!" Bronny yelled, he looked over the balcony, but she was gone. "Fuck, Fuck!" Bronny swore, he turned to see the man standing down the hallway. "That bullet was for you ya know," the man said, "aren't you so lucky." The man disappeared behind a corner, Bronny thought about giving chase, but he didn't have time, he needed to get out and fast.

Jolyne and Noel exited the castle, both fell to the floor, gasping for air. Noel turned, Laura and Bronny were still in there. "I hope they get out in time," she said, "don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine," replied Jolyne. A huge crowd had formed near the castle, the fire very visible from the outside. Through the crowd, Giorno and his group pushed through, seeing Jolyne and Noel. "Jolyne!" Yelled Josuke, he ran towards her, "what happened? Are you alright?" Jolyne nodded, looking back at the building. "Giorno," Joshua said, "do you think this was the murderer?" "It had to be," replied Giorno, "Jolyne, was there anyone else in there?" Just then, Bronny bursted out of the castle, "Bronny!" Exclaimed Jolyne, she ran and hugged him, "thank god you're safe." Noel looked around; she couldn't see her sister anywhere. "Bronny, w-where's…" Bronny looked to the floor, shaking his head, "we got attacked, she put herself in front of me, I'm sorry Noel." Noel fell to her knees, she looked to the flames, her sister was trapped inside, and there was nothing she could do. "I'm sorry about your sister Noel," Joshua said, kneeling next to her. Noel looked at Joshua, "you said something about choosing my own path at the right time," she said, "this was that time, wasn't it?" Joshua nodded, "I wish there was another way, but somethings are bound to fate." The four stood and began to leave, joining with Giorno and the others.

Off in the distance, the two men stood. "He's lucky that stupid girl got in my way," the man said, glaring at his gun, "why is he so important anyway boss?" The hooded man took his hood off and brushed his hair, "not to be rude, but I paid you to kill those kids, not ask questions that don't need answers," he said, "I'd suggest you do a better job at it, and I'll consider if you still get payed." The man grabbed the hooded man by the collar and held him against a wall, "who the fuck do you think you are huh!?" He said, "you're lucky I don't put a bullet in your head!" The hooded man smirked, "why don't you just do your job Mr. tough guy, you don't want to fight me." The man let him go and walked away, "Once I kill these kids, I expect double," he said, "of course, of course," the hooded man replied. As the man walked away, the hooded man took his lighter out and smoked a cigarette, suddenly, the white figure moved from the shadows and past the hooded man, "how interesting, you put your faith in unproven mortals," the figure spoke, "those kids are somehow getting closer to my identity," the man said, "if we kill his friends, the boy will have no one else left." The white figure laughed and skipped on its heels, "if that's what you think, you will be in for a surprise!" The white figure rounded the corner and vanished. The hooded man put his hood on and walked away, "I will succeed," he muttered, "this Bronny will not survive!"

**To Be Continued**


	24. A Rae of Hope

Chapter 23: A Rae of Hope

Noel's eyes glazed over the school yard, she had been in the counselor's office all day, but they couldn't help her, they didn't understand. She brushed her hair, she knew what she got herself into, and there was no backing out of it. "You ok?" Noel yelped and looked to her side, Bronny stood next to her, "oh, yeah, I'm fine," replied Noel. Bronny knelt down and sat next to her, the two sat in silence for a while, Noel began to blush, she didn't know why, but Bronny in her presence made her feel something. "I'm sorry, for not being able to get Laura out of there," Bronny said, breaking the silence, "If only I'd been faster, I could have saved her…" Noel shook her head, "you don't need to apologize, its ok," she said, "this, this was going to happen eventually, she was going to do something that got her killed, it was only a matter of time." Bronny shrugged, "I thought you would more upset," he said. "My life has never been great, I'm used to shitty things happening I guess," replied Noel, "you shouldn't worry Bronny, it's not your fault."

Joshua and Jolyne walked towards the group and also sat down, "how are you feeling Noel?" Jolyne asked, "tired," replied Noel, "this isn't normally the attention I like." "Jolyne told me that this hooded man was the one that hired your sister," said Joshua, "did he look, familiar to you?" Noel shook her head, "can't say, didn't really see his face." "We need to figure out who this guy is, and fast," Bronny said, "if he's connected to that white figure, then finding his identity will help us find the white figures identity." "Excuse me kids," the group looked up, seeing the principal Mr. G standing above them, "could you all come to my office for a sec?" Mr. G walked away as the group looked at each other in confusion, "what could he want?" Jolyne asked, "don't know, let's just get this over with," replied Bronny.

The four entered the principal's office and took seats. "First off, I want to give you my deepest condolences to you Noel, losing a family member is incredibly difficult." "Uh, thanks, but I'm fine," replied Noel, "but why did you call us here?" Mr. G chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "you all were there at Castel Nuevo when it burned down, tell me, why were you there?" Bronny tensed up, "how did you know we were there?" "I saw you on the news, you all looked as if you were inside the building before it was on fire, of course I don't know, but maybe you can tell me." "There was a large fire in a building, don't you think that would attract people?" Said Jolyne, "and yeah we were inside, we were trying to get Noel out of there." Mr. G nodded and rubbed his chin, "interesting, tell me Noel, why were you in there?" Noel looked to the floor, "I, uh, me and my sister were both taken there, I was able to get out, but my sister didn't," she said. "Taken? Oh my, a shame this kidnapper is still on the loose," Mr. G replied, "but I must say one thing."

Mr. G stood up and paced around the room, "I do think it is a strange how in the span of three days, you were all involved with these tragedies, maybe it's just a coincidence, or maybe there's something more?" Joshua stood up from his seat, "it is a coincidence and nothing more," he said, "I believe you trying to butt your head into something you don't understand makes you suspicious in my eyes, it's none of your business." Joshua turned and left the room, leaving the rest silent. "Yeah, I'm just gonna…" Jolyne stood up, nudging Noel and the both left, leaving Mr. G and Bronny alone. "Touchy subject, is it not Mr. James?" Mr. G said, "he has a point you know," replied Bronny, "I know you're trying to be helpful, but it's not your place, I think you should just leave us be." Bronny turned and left the room.

* * *

"Your tea, Mr. Giovanna." "Thank you." Giorno sipped on his tea and looked to the outside, despite all of the drama, he still found time for peace now and again. "It's times like this where I can just forget about all of these events," he said, "wouldn't you agree Trish?" Trish, who was sitting across from him, nodded, "yes, but we can't put it in the back of our heads, we need to put a stop to this, for all of us," she said, rubbing her stomach. Giorno smiled, with all of these events, he had forgotten about his unborn child. Just then, Jace and Shelby entered the café, "well well, if it isn't the it couple themselves!" Shelby teased, "let me tell you Trish, you look like a million bucks!" Trish chuckled, "thanks, you don't look too bad yourself Shelby." Shelby stroked her hair and laughed, "oh you're sooo kind Trish, I do try my best, especially for this cutie." Jace rolled his eyes and moved off Shelby, "yeah, what she said." Giorno shook his head, "anyways, what's the status on our guest?" He asked. "Already arrived," replied Jace, "dun dun da!"

The two pointed towards the door and in walked a third person. Giorno smiled and stood up, "ah, it's nice to see you again Axel, it's been too long." Axel nodded and shook Giorno's hand, "agreed, it's nice to see a change of scenery, especially one this nice." Trish stood up to greet Axel, "wow Trish, you really let yourself go…" Trish rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant you dope." Axel's eyes widened, "great, that's great, and you look great for someone pregnant!" Trish chuckled, "nice save Axel." The group all took a seat around the table. "How are things back in Cali?" Giorno asked, "great actually, things in Somerset are going much better than before, it took a while, but I think we'll be fine." "Good to hear, I wish I could say the same about our situation," said Giorno. Axel nodded, "so I hear," he said, "some sort of mass murder, plus the Arrow pieces going missing, that's gotta be the worst type of combo imaginable." "That's why I called you hear," Giorno said, "we need all the help we can get; we must find who this hooded man truly is, and fast." "Already on it," replied Axel, "one of my crew members is already on route to meet up with LeBron's kid, I'll be working with Jace and Shelby to find some clues about this guy." Giorno tilted his head, "crew member?" he asked, "I thought you came alone?" "Oh, my dear Giorno, I always come prepared," replied Axel, "trust me, this is my closest crewmate, she's a real fighter, your pals are in good hands."

* * *

The bell had rung, signaling the end of school. Bronny walked out of the school, meeting up with the rest of the group. "Nice job Josh," Bronny said, "If you thought Mr. G was up our asses before, he's definitely gonna be now with that shit you said." Joshua shook his head, "he was overstepping his boundaries, he doesn't need to pry into our lives like this." "I mean, it's kinda his job," said Noel, "he's supposed to make sure we're safe." "I understand that, but did you hear how he was talking? He sounded like he was trying to tie us to these incidents, trying to blame us." "I mean, he's not totally wrong ya know?" Jolyne said, "maybe, but do you remember what he said, he said there was something more, don't you think that's suspicious?" Bronny moved next to Joshua, "Josh, you're not saying that our principle is the hooded man are you?" Joshua shook his head, "no, not at all, but I'm starting to believe that he knows more then he's letting on. Perhaps…"

Suddenly, a small rock hit Joshua on the back of the head, "the hell?" He said, "who threw that?" "Honestly, if you're gonna be talking about murders, you'd think you be quiet about it!" The group looked behind them, a blond-haired girl sat on the branch of one of the trees of the school yard, "let me see if I remember, you're Bronny, LeBron James kid son, right?" Bronny's eyebrows furred, he nodded slightly, the girl giggled and clapped her hands together, "perfect! That wasn't too hard!" The girl leaped down and landed gracefully on the floor. She walked towards Bronny, brushing by the others, "it's a pleasure to meet you Bronny," she said, bowing slightly. "Uh, who the hell are you?" Jolyne asked, "and how do you know Bronny?" The girl turned and winked at Jolyne, "let's just say that my big bro is friends with his dad once upon a time, as for who I am…" The girl twirled away and pointed at the group, "names Rae Costello! I may be young, but I'll do my best to help you guys out!" The group starred at this little girl, she was definitely way younger than them, Bronny wondered what she meant by her father knowing her brother. "Uh, it's nice to meet you Rae," Bronny said, "this Jolyne, Joshua, and Noel." Rae smiled and waved at the rest of them, "it's a pleasure, sorry about the rock by the way, I just needed to make an entrance is all." "No worry's," Joshua said, "tell me Rae, just how will you be able to help us?" Rae smirked and pulled out a piece of paper, "does the name, Michael Garland Kelly ring a bell?" None of the group answered, "so I thought," Rae said, "this guy goes by MGK for short, hmm, he's twenty-six years old, and it says here that he was a former thug that now works as some sort of bounty hunter, pretty lame if you ask me." "And what are you getting at?" Jolyne asked, "it says here that he was recently hired to assassinate some kids, tough guy killing kids, it also says, that this guy's latest victim was some chick named Laura Vazquez. Noel's eyes widened, "Laura…" she muttered, "you don't mean that this guy…" "Is the murderer, maybe, maybe not, but I think it's worth investigating." The group looked at one another, if this MGK was indeed the murderer, then this was their best chance at finishing him once and for all. "This evidence you've brought us is very helpful," said Joshua, "listen up everyone, if this is the one we seek, then we must put an end to his treachery, once and for all!" Rae jumped in excitement, "oh boy! I love me some action, we're gonna kick this guy's ass for sure!"

To Be Continued


	25. HollywoodWhore1

Chapter 24: MGK, the Hollywood Whore part 1

The group walked through a very large crowd in one of the many plazas of Naples. Rae awed at the sights of the many shops and stores; it was truly a one of a kind place to be in. "Amazing, absolutely amazing!" Exclaimed Rae, "this is way better then California, just smell all that delicious food!" Rae's enthusiasm brought a smile to Bronny's face, it was a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. "We should stay focus on this case," Joshua said, "do you have a plan to draw out this MGK?" Rae pouted, "jeez, you're a real buzz kill ya know?" She said, "brighten up, I'm seeing new sights and sounds, and I'm real freaking hungry, hey let's get some pizza!" Rae grabbed Joshua's hand and dragged him across the street, "she's quite the character," Noel said, "I don't know, something about that positivity is unnerving to me," Jolyne spoke, "she's completely careless!"

Cheese dripped from Rae's mouth as she stuffed more pizza into her mouth, "you're a real heavy eater aren't you?" Jolyne said, Rae nodded, whatever she was saying was muffled by the food in her mouth, "good grief," Jolyne muttered. "You shouldn't eat with your mouth open, it's not good manners," said Noel, Rae rolled her eyes, "whatever," she muttered, "hey Nova, how'd your boobs get so big?" Noel's eyes widened, "e-excuse me?" "Your boobs, mine haven't grown yet, so I wanted to know if you did anything to make them so big?" Noel's face began to blush, "I, uh, didn't do anything to make them big, they just got big on their own." Rae frowned, and lunged across the table, "you lie!" Rae grabbed Noel's boobs, causing her to yelp in surprise. "This soft texture, these can't be real!" Exclaimed Rae, "R-R-Rae!" Noel whined. Jolyne snickered at the sight, "t-the hell are you laughing at! Help me!" Cried Noel, "I would, but I'm enjoying this far too much!"

Bronny looked in concern from the table opposite of the three girls. "I think we should tell them to stop," he said, "they're causing a huge scene, now everyone is starring at them." Joshua shrugged his shoulders, "eh, they aren't bothering us anyway, what does it matter?" Bronny sighed, "sometimes your calmness bothers me Josh, anyway, do we have a plan on how to find this guy?" "In a way, if we want to get this guy to come out, we need to bait him out, and I think you know where I'm going with this?" Said Joshua, "yeah, I'm the bait," replied Bronny, "if we're gonna do this, we need a place where we can box him in, with no way of escape, what kind of place would that be?" Joshua scratched his chin, "that's a good question," he said, "girls? Do you have a suggestion?" The three girls didn't respond, as they were still bickering. "HEY, STOP FUCKING AROUND AND COME HERE!" The three quickly stopped and turned to Joshua, "thank you," he calmly said, Bronny laughed nervously, "your scary man."

"Now, if you may Rae," Joshua said, "you're the one who brought us this news, but you've done nothing but stall, I'm starting to grow suspicious of you." Rae shook her head, "I'm sorry you feel this way, I do want to help, but this place is so lively! Wouldn't you want to experience something new?" "There's a time and place for that, and now is not that time," Joshua replied, "we know that this guy wants Bronny, we need to bait him out and trap him so he can tell us what we need to know, how do you think we do that?" "There's an abandoned mine near my house," said Noel, "I know my way around it, we could lead him into there and get the jump on him right away." "Perfect," Bronny said, "now all we need to do is set up a plan to draw him, easy peasy right?"

Rae smirked and crossed her arms, "someone's confident," she said, "don't let it get to your head, we don't want to make any mist-" Rae suddenly turned her head, someone had taken the pizza from her plate on the other table, "h-hey!" She yelled, "that's my pizza you fuck!" She lunged over the table, nearly knocking it over, and ran after the person, "Get the fuck back here!" "She's… Interesting, to say the least," said Jolyne. In the distance, the hooded man watched the group, starring tentatively at them. "He won't succeed," he said, "these children are young, but wise beyond their years, my client won't succeed, I just know it." He slammed his fist into the wall, "why is it that every person I hire to kill fails?" He muttered, "if this keeps up, I may need to get involved, even if it means revealing my identity." As the man began to walk away, he received a phone call. He picked the phone up and put it to his ear, "hello?" He asked. "It's me," "oh, I was just thinking of you," the hooded man said, "these kids are getting bold, I expect you to eliminate them swiftly, once that is done, the boy will be all alone." "Why does he need to be alive anyway? What's so special about him?" The hooded man smirked under his hood, "my boss demands that he is alive, he is important to our plan, it doesn't concern you, just do your job, and that's it." The hooded man hung up and walked away from the scene.


	26. HollywoodWhore2

Chapter 25: MGK, the Hollywood Whore part 2

"This is it," said Noel. The group stood at the edge of the abandoned mine, "wow, I never knew this was here," Jolyne said, "how long has it been abandoned?" "Long before I was born," replied Noel, "I used to go and explore here when I was younger, it's pretty big, so try not to get lost." As Noel led the group down to the entrance, Bronny nudged her on the shoulder, "if this really is the guy who killed your sister, don't go and so something brash, this is our only shot at this." Noel rolled her eyes, "trust me, I understand," she said, "worry about your ass, not mine." Unknown to them, MGK had been tailing them from the plaza. The Hooded man had given him a tip on their plan, and he had been slowly stalking them in his car. He stood, parked above the mine, he peered at the kids, specifically Bronny and Jolyne. "I do wonder what this kid could possess that is so important?" He said, "I guess it's none of my business anyway, my only job is to kill those other kids, ugh, I hate not knowing the backstory to a case, it makes it so much more interesting." MGK exited from the car and began to descend to the cave, a faint red and yellow figure slowly following behind him.

The group continued into the mine, "don't know about you guys, but this place is creepy," Jolyne said, "yeah, its abandoned, it's not like people are decorating this place," replied Rae, "gosh you're an airhead." "W-what the fuck you just say!?" Jolyne snapped, "can it," Joshua said, "you both can fight later, Noel, what's the best place we can trap this guy?" Noel rubbed her chin, "if we move deeper, there's a inter pass, once we led him in, he will be stuck between a rock and a hard place, literally." A loud clang stopped the group in their tracks, "what was that?" Bronny asked. There was no one else in the mine with them, and that clang was from far away, "something isn't right," Joshua said, "I thought you said this place was abandoned Noel." "Yeah," replied Noel, "it should be…" Bronny's body became tense, they weren't alone in the mine, and whatever was in there, wasn't good. "You don't think," Bronny began, "that this could be MGK?" "It could be," replied Rae, "but I'm not one to sit around and find out." Rae sprinted away from the group and rushed towards where she heard the noise, "Rae, wait!" Bronny yelled, but she was already gone. Bronny grumbled, he couldn't let her go on by herself, "shit," he said under his breath, " wait up Rae!" "Wait Bronny," said Joshua, "we shouldn't split up like this." "I can't just let her go," replied Bronny, "you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Bronny ran after Rae, leaving the rest of the group alone.

MGK walked slowly through the mine, he had never seen anything like it. "Now, where could you kids be?" He said, he was focused on his task at hand, nothing would stop him, certainly not a bunch of kids. In the distance, Rae watched him through the small quarry, "gotcha," she said, "I won't let you hurt my new friends." As she began to stand, a hand placed itself on her shoulder, she squealed and quickly launched her fist at the person. Her fist connected, right into Bronny's crotch. Bronny doubled over, clutching his groin, "goddamn it Rae," he muttered. "Huh?" Bronny and Rae froze, quickly ducking behind a wall of rocks, MGK aimed his gun towards them and shot. Bronny held Rae close to him, protecting her from any debris. "Guess is was nothing," MGK said, he put his gun away and continued walking. Bronny slowly peaked his head from behind his cover, "coast is clear," he said. Rae sighed in relief, "that was close," she muttered, "I'm sorry about the punch, I thought you might have been-" Before she could finish, Bronny flicked her forehead, causing her to wince in pain. "Now we're even," Bronny replied, "you shouldn't have run off in the first place, come on let's go." Rae pouted at Bronny, "well maybe if you didn't sneak up on me, this wouldn't have happened." Rae followed Bronny, as she did, she could hear a faint whirring noise from behind them. She turned, only to see a red and yellow arm protruding from behind the rocks. Before she could react, the arm flicked the bullets previously shot at them towards Rae. One of the bullets struck Rae through her shoulder, sending her sprawling to the floor.

"Rae!" Bronny yelled, one of the bullets grazed Bronny's check, causing him to stumble backwards. "S-Shit!" He said, he quickly summoned his Stand and hit the other bullet away from him. The arm flicked the discarded bullet upwards, sending it into some rocks and it ricocheted into Bronny's stomach. Bronny spat out blood and clutched his wound, blood seeping from it. He could hear footsteps quickly nearing them, Bronny tried to get up, but Rae's hand stopped him. "Stay down," she whispered, "I-I'll handle this…" Bronny nodded and laid down. MGK entered the room, he saw Bronny and Rae lying on the floor, motionless. "Bingo," he said, he walked towards them, he looked down at Bronny's body, Bronny was doing his best to make it look like he wasn't breathing, but it was hard. "This must be the kid my client wanted me to keep alive," MGK muttered. "Keep alive?" Bronny thought to himself, "why would he want to keep me alive?" MGK reloaded his gun and aimed it at Bronny's head, "I don't know why, but I don't care, I was paid to kill you, and that's what I am going to do!"

Before he could pull the trigger of his gun, a glob of liquid splashed onto his leg. "The hell?" MGK said, he touched the liquid on his pants and smelt it, "what is this, paint?" Before he could react, a burning sensation entered his eyes, it was if they were on fire. "I-I can't see!" He yelled, Rae got up quickly and grabbed Bronny's hand, "come on!" She yelled. MGK could hear the two, but he couldn't see them, "Fuck!" He screamed, "Hollywood Whore!" MGK's Stand emerged, it was a red and yellow figure, white lines ran up and around the figure, resembling a stripper's outfit. The figure lunged towards Bronny and Rae, trying to grab them. "Not so fast!" Rae yelled, she reached into her pockets and pulled out a paint brush and threw blue paint at Hollywood Whore's feet. The Stand began to slow, coming to a complete stop, "h-how did you…" Bronny began. Rae tugged on his arm, "no time, we have to get to the others!" Rae and Bronny left the scene quickly before MGK could regain his sight. "God damn it," he muttered, "those fucking brats got away, I'll kill em, I swear I'll kill em!"


	27. HollywoodWhore3

Chapter 26: MGK, the Hollywood Whore part 3

The two stopped running and fell to the floor. Rae looked behind her, the coast was clear, for the most part. "That, was close," she mumbled, "how you holding up Bronny?" Bronny lay on the floor, still clutching his stomach, "I got shot, and you really want to ask me how I'm doing?" Rae rolled her eyes, "you know, a thank you can go a long way," she said, "you'd be dead if I didn't use my Viva la Vada." "If you didn't go running off, we wouldn't-" Bronny paused. "wait, use your what?" "Viva la Vada," said Rae, "that is the name of my Stand, it's what helped us escape." Bronny slowly sat up, "I didn't see your Stand, how could you have used it?" Rae shook her head, "not all Stands are humanoid figures." She pulled out a paintbrush and showed it to Bronny, "this is my Stand." Bronny stared blankly at the paintbrush, "a-are you serious?" "Quite actually," she said, "I can change the color of the paint subconsciously, each color does something different, but that's for me to know."

She moved over to Bronny and kneeled down, she lifted his shirt to see the wound. "H-hey," wined Bronny, "be a little gentle, that shit still hurts." Rae smirked and put her hands to her face, pretending to cry, "oh boo hoo, man up," she teased, "I got shot in the shoulder, you don't see me crying." She took her Viva la Vada out and stroked Bronny's wound with it, "the color blue is for reducing damages, it won't heal your wound, but it won't hurt you anymore." Rae grabbed Bronny's hand and pulled him up, "what's the plan boss man?" She said, nudging him in the side, "we should re-group with Jolyne and the others, MGK won't be able to fight against five on one." Bronny took his phone out, he saw that there was no signal, "no signal…" He muttered, "there's no way to contact them, we're just gonna have to walk until we find them." Rae nodded and skipped on her heels behind Bronny. "So, about Jolyne," Rae began, "you two must be close." Bronny scratched the back of his neck, "yeah, I guess you could say that," he said, "we've known each other ever since I moved here." Rae giggled slightly, "what's so funny?" Bronny asked, "you must be in love with her." Bronny's eyes widened at her answer, "w-what! No no, I don't…" Rae raised her eyebrows, giving an extremely smug look to Bronny. Bronny turned away, blushing, "I mean, I care about her, j-just not like that, I, uhm…" Rae snickered under her breath, "oh, its ok Bronny, we have a job to do, we shouldn't lose focus on this." Bronny sighed, "yeah, lets."

* * *

No signal, "come on…" No signal. Jolyne sighed and threw her phone on the ground. "They've been gone for a long time," Noel said, "I hope they're ok…" Joshua stood up from the floor and pace, "we can't stay here for long, we need to move," he said. "But, what about Bronny and Rae?" Noel asked, "they will be fine, trust me," replied Joshua, "come on, let's go." Noel and Jolyne looked at each other and sighed, walking behind Joshua. "Hey Jolyne," Noel said, "what?" "Is this guy related to you or something?" She asked, "I've seen that tattoo on your neck and you both have one, just asking." Jolyne rolled her eyes, "it's not a tattoo," she mumbled, "it's a birthmark, and yeah, we're related, I don't know how, but he shares my blood, that's all I know." Noel sighed in relief, "good, cause he's kinda hot, I thought you might be falling for him." Jolyne turned to Noel, raising an eyebrow, "only you would think that Noel," she said, "besides, if I'm gonna choose someone to be with, I'd chose better." "Who, like Bronny?" Jolyne's face reddened, "B-Bronny?" She stuttered, "n-no, nothing like him, I mean yeah, we're friends, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him!" Noel chuckled a bit, "sure sure, it's not like you are with him every day." Jolyne quickly moved in front of Noel, "you're really testing me Vazquez!" "I can hear you two," Joshua said, "you can bitch at each other later, but we have a job to do now." The girls sighed and walked behind, Jolyne glaring at Noel the whole way.

* * *

"Woah! Check this out," said Rae. The two stood in front of a huge crevasse, Bronny looked down into the abyss, but saw only darkness. "Damn, I wouldn't want to fall down there," he said, Rae also looked down, "wow, how far do you think the drop is?" "You want to find out?" Bronny teased, Rae laughed nervously. "hehe, I'm good thanks, I'd rather not die, thank you very much." The two suddenly heard a clicking noise behind them, they turned, only to see MGK behind them. He pointed his gun at both of them, smirking, "unfortunately for you," he muttered, "you don't get to choose whether you want to die or not!"


	28. HollywoodWhore4

Chapter 27: MGK, the Hollywood Whore part 4

* * *

[Stand] User: Rae Costello

[Stand] Name: Viva la Vada

Power: E Speed: E Range: A Vitality: A Precision: C Develop: B

* * *

The silence in the cave was deafening. Bronny stepped in front of Rae, sweat dripping from his temple. They were stuck, nowhere to run, behind them was the deep crevasse. MGK began to laugh like a mad man, "did you really think, that you could run from me!?" He said, "You really thought you could win? Oh no no no, you must be as naive as you are young, if you thought you even had a slight chance!" Bronny held his hands up, "you don't need to do this man," he said, nervously, "I know I'm the one you want, just leave her out of this." MGK shook his head, shooting at the ground, "you don't get to choose who lives, and who dies, I do!" Bronny tensed up, he didn't know what to do, the crevasse was way too wide to jump across, he had to decide what to do, and fast. "I heard you say something, back there," Bronny said, "you said something about keeping me alive, why would you want to do that? What could I have that is so important?"

MGK grimaced, for he didn't know why he was important either. "That is my boss to know, I'm here to make sure your taken to him, alive, or dead." Bronny frowned, was the hooded man really after him? He didn't know, but what he did know was that if he didn't get out of this predicament, he and Rae wouldn't live to find out. MGK began to move near them, slowly and with purpose. "Bronny, if you have a plan, I would love to hear it," Rae whispered, Bronny nodded, and began walking towards MGK. MGK shot another bullet at Bronny's feet, "I would stay put," he muttered, "you wouldn't want to get hurt." Bronny spat on the floor, "I could say the same for you!" Bronny summoned his Stand and rushed MGK, he smirked, "so, a proper fight, I like it!" MGK shot at Bronny, the bullet knocked away by his Stand. He swung at MGK, who ducked quickly and rolled away, just as his Hollywood Whore deflected the bullet back at Bronny. Bronny moved quickly to the side, the knocking off a rock straight back at him, "what the hell is with this bullets?" He thought to himself, "could they be part of his ability?"

Bronny's Stand hit the bullet away towards the crevasse, and again ran to MGK. The bullet was hit again by Hollywood Whore upwards and down again, Bronny saw this and moved out of the way. The bullet sailed through the air towards MGK, who again deflected it at Bronny. Bronny was quick to respond back, hitting it back at him, both of their Stand's sent flurries of strikes, repeatedly knocking the bullet back and forth. MGK began to sweat, "who the hell is this kid?" He thought to himself, his Stand was faster than his, he knew he couldn't keep up. He quickly kicked at Bronny's leg, causing him to stumble a bit, the bullet entering his shoulder. "Bronny!" Rae cried out, Bronny began to slowly get up, the pain in his shoulder was unbearable, but he couldn't falter.

"My Stand's name is Hollywood Whore," MGK said, reloading his gun, "it's ability is to deflect any bullet I've shot back at its target, no matter how many times it is knocked back." He moved towards Bronny, "I tell you this so you can realize, that no matter how hard you try, you won't be able to defeat me." Bronny glared at MGK, was what he was saying true? Was there really no way to win this? "No." Bronny stood up, he was a little lightheaded from the blood he was losing, but he didn't let it falter him. He had a job to do, he couldn't let his friends down, "maybe you're right, maybe I can't defeat you," Bronny muttered, "but like you, I have a duty to fulfil, only one of us can succeed, and It's going to be me!"

Bronny turned on his heel and sprinted towards the crevasse. "B-Bronny!" Rae yelled, "what are you doing!?" "What's it look like, we're jumping!" Bronny yelled. Bronny readied himself, he quickly grabbed Rae's hand, and they jumped. "W-what!" MGK yelled, he quickly pointed his gun at the two and shot. Bronny summoned his Stand, just barely grabbing onto the other side. The two of them climbed up, standing parallel to MGK. "You can't escape from me!" He yelled, "I won't leave this place until you are all dead!" Bronny smirked and pointed at him, "I wouldn't be so sure, I hope you can take a punch!" MGK was confused by this, but suddenly, he heard something behind him. A fist slammed into his face, blood spewing from his nose and mouth. It was Noel's Black-Eyed Peas! Noel starred daggers into MGK, "so, you're the one who killed my sister!"


	29. HollywoodWhore5

Chapter 28: MGK, the Hollywood Whore part 5

* * *

[Stand] User: MGK

[Stand] Name: Hollywood Whore

Power: A Speed: E (A when deflecting bullets) Range: A Vitality: E Precision: A Develop: E

* * *

"I-Impossible!" MGK muttered, he was sent flying across the cave in a bloody mess. Bronny and Rae sidestepped as MGK flew by them, landing with a hard thud. "It took you guys long enough," Bronny said, waving at them. "It took a while, but it looks like you were able to hold your own," replied Joshua. Jolyne knelt down and produced a web of stings that formed a bridge across the crevasse. "How did you find us?" Rae asked, "we were split up…" Joshua reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device, "a tracker, I gave on to Bronny before he left, just in case."

MGK slowly gained his consciousness, his head felt like it was underwater. Blood leaked from the back of his head. His skull was clearly fractured, even blinking was painful. He needed to get out, he couldn't let himself become captured by a group of stupid kids. He tried to get up, but he couldn't move his legs, the punch had left him paralyzed. Dragging himself across the floor, every movement caused MGK tremendous pain. "Where the fuck do you think you're going!" Noel walked towards MGK, her Stand following. She picked up MGK by his neck and slammed him into the wall, "you motherfucker…" Noel growled, "for what you did to Laura, I should rip your fucking head off!" MGK smirked through the bloody face, "t-then, why, don't you?" Noel's fist shook violently, it was clenched so tight that it started to bleed. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "let him go," Bronny said, "he's not worth it." Noel looked to the floor, her Black-Eyed Peas dropped MGK to the floor, causing him further pain.

"Tie him," Bronny instructed, Jolyne nodded and tied MGK up with her strings. The group all stood above him, watching him struggle to get free. "You suck as an assassin, you know that," Rae teased, "you couldn't even kill a bunch of kids, how does that make you feel?" MGK scowled at the group, "y-you wouldn't be laughing, if I was untied!" "Well you're not," Joshua said, kneeling down to him, "and if you want to live, I suggest you comply." Joshua took a photo out of his jacket and showed it to MGK. "This is the man who hired you," Joshua said, "if you may, tell us who he is, now!" MGK shook his head, "you can't make me talk," he said, chuckling. The strings wrapped around his neck, preventing him from breathing. "I'd get to talking if I were you," Joshua threatened. "I-I don't know who, h-he is!" MGK muttered, "I swear!" Joshua motioned to Jolyne to stop, she nodded, releasing the strings from his neck. "I find it hard to believe you, but I do," Joshua said, "if you don't know who this person is, then why did you decide to work for him?"

MGK breathed heavily, he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "He, he told me about this, plan of his. I didn't get it, but with what he was paying me, I mean, I couldn't refuse," he said, "I've been having trouble staying afloat, feeding mouths, I needed this money." Joshua sighed, "I understand, but there has to be something else, he had to have told you something, anything, about this task." MGK shook his head, "all he said was to keep the kid alive, said about this plan, his master needing him alive or something." The group looked at each other, "master?" Bronny said, "you don't think…" "I do," replied Joshua. He stood up, putting the photo away, "thank you for your cooperation," he said. MGK nodded, "yeah, so, you letting me go now?" Joshua shook his head, "naw, I think the cops will do that." MGK's eyes widened, the group dragged him out of the cave, "h-hey, you damn kids, I'll fucking kill you! God damn it!" "Jeez, and I thought you had a potty mouth," Bronny said, nudging Jolyne, "hey, I only curse when I need to!" The conversed the whole way back, while MGK screamed like a madman.

In the shadows of the cave, the white figure emerged from the crevasse, it bent over to a small pool of blood and licked it, "James blood," it said, "it tastes pure, this is Bronny's" The white figure wiped the blood on its face, "the past events have brought us great conflict," it said, giggling, "but fate, will make us brothers!" The white figure laughed; its laugh almost unhuman. Bronny turned his head slightly, he could hear the laughter, even from far away. "Something wrong Bronny?" Jolyne asked, Bronny could feel a chill run down his spine, the laugh, it felt, familiar. "Hey," Jolyne nudged Bronny's shoulder, bringing him back to his senses, "you ok?" Bronny nodded, "yeah yeah, I, uh, I'm fine." Jolyne frowned, "you don't look fine, you sure you ok?" "I'm good, Its.." Bronny closed his eyes, "It's nothing." Jolyne sighed, "whatever you say." Bronny could feel something inside him, something dark. He opened his eyes, "what could this feeling be?" He thought to himself, "whatever it is, it can't be good."

_**To Be Continued**_


	30. TheHoodComesOff

Chapter 29: The hood comes off

"I'll kill you all, I fucking swear!" MGK was shoved into the police car, being sentenced to a lifetime in prison. "He deserves to be killed," Noel muttered, "for what he did to Laura…" Trish looked to Noel in concern and rested a hand on her shoulder, "I know how you feel," she said, "but killing him won't do anything, let him rot in prison, death is too sweat of a release for him." Noel shook her head, moving away from Trish. Bronny watched this from a distance, he understood what Noel was feeling, after what happened to his mother, but he couldn't let that get him down. He looked around the area, he could see Rae, laughing and giggling with her older brother Jace and Shelby. Her optimism was charming to Bronny, even after nearly dying multiple times, she still had a smile on her face. His gaze turned to Jolyne; she was talking to Josuke. Seeing the two together brought back memories of him and his father, he broke his gaze, he couldn't look at it anymore.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Bronny looked up to see Giorno standing above him. "I, uh, I don't understand what you mean," Bronny said. Giorno smiled slightly and sat next to Bronny. "I know it must be hard to see them together, but know that LeBron will live," he said. Bronny looked to the floor, "I guess you would know, wouldn't you?" He muttered. "I wouldn't," Giorno replied, "I never had a good relationship with the man who married my mother, and my real father…" Giorno closed his eyes, the visions of their fight with Dio coming back to him, he chuckled, "never mind, it wouldn't interest you anyway." Josuke and Jolyne walked up to Giorno and Bronny, "I'm impressed that you were able to catch him without fault," Josuke said, "your Stand must be pretty strong!" "Yeah, it's not stronger than my Stone Free, but his isn't that bad." Bronny smirked, "whenever you want to go at it, I'm ready." Giorno laughed, "I would like to see that, but for now, we must be going." He stood up, "a piece of evidence has been unveiled, it's time to put a rest to this murder case, once and for all!"

As the group all departed from the the mine, in the distance, the hooded man watched. He frowned deeply; they were close to discovering his identity. "Have I…" He stated, "have I underestimated these children? No, have I underestimated that child." He paced back and forth, was he losing his composure? His confidence? "No," he thought to himself, "this is good, this is very good, the boy is coming to his own, this is exactly what my master wants." As he calmed himself down, a man and woman approached from behind. "You look stressed," the man said, "like, even more stressed then normal, you ok hu-" The woman slapped the man in the face, "Filo!" The woman yelled, "you can't just say his name like that so openly!" The hooded man turned to the two, "it's ok Irene," he said, removing his hood, "I don't need to hide myself anymore."

Filo and Irene looked at each other in concern, "but boss," Irene said, "if they find out who you are…" "They likely already know," said the hooded man, "they've seen my face, that's all they need, it's only a matter of time." "What should we do then boss?" Filo asked, "we can't just give up now, not that we're so close." The hooded man chuckled, "worry not my friend, no matter what happens, fate will side with us." He turned to the two, "I want you two to go to this address," he said, handing them a piece of paper, "kill anyone you see there, I don't care who they are, don't leave anyone alive." "And what will you do?" Irene asked, the man put his hood back on, "I have to deal with a certain, someone."

* * *

Back in Giorno's mansion, Passione sat along the table. "Any luck Axel?" Giorno asked, Axel shook his head, "still looking, I've been at this for an hour, it's like this guy doesn't exist, makes no damn sense." As the two looked for the hooded man's identity, Bronny and Jolyne walked around the halls. Bronny's eyes noticed a picture on one of the shelves, it was his father, LeBron James, with the rest of Passione. "Look at that," Jolyne said, "they look so young, I mean, they were probably still old, but you know, less old." Bronny nodded, he looked at his father, he hoped he was still ok. Jolyne wrapped her arm around Bronny, "hey, don't worry, this whole mess is almost over, your dad is gonna be fine." Bronny sighed, "I hope," he said, "the sooner we get this done, the quicker I can get back to my studies." Jolyne laughed and shook her head, "your always about talking about school," she said, "don't you care about anything else?" "You." Jolyne reeled back, her face flushed with red, "e-excuse me?" She asked, "I care about you," replied Bronny, "is that so wrong?" Jolyne went to slap Bronny, but he caught her hand, "y-you!" Jolyne exclaimed, "are you saying you love me!?" "Care and love are two different things," Bronny teased, "if you were thinking love, that must mean…" Bronny pulled Jolyne close, "you love me, don't you?"

Jolyne looked into Bronny's eyes, the red in her face subsiding. "You bastard…" She said, smirking. The two leaned in close, as if they were about to kiss. Just as they got close, a finger came between them, blocking the two. "Oh, I'm sorry," Rae said, giggling, "was I interrupting something?" Bronny and Jolyne backed away, "it was nothing you fucking twerp!" Jolyne yelled, she quickly left the room. "Kukuku," Rae teased, "did I just deny true loves first kiss, aw, how sad." Bronny shook his head, "that's what I call a cock block," he said, "nice one Rae." Rae winked and looked at the photo behind Bronny. "Woah, look at that!" She said, moving to the photo, "big bro actually looks good in the photo, he's normally real ugly!" "Hey, I heard that!" Yelled Jace from the other room, "I'm sure you did!" Exclaimed Rae. "So, Jace is your big brother," said Bronny, "yep," replied Rae, "and he's lucky too, how else would he marry Shelby without a super cute little sister to carry him!" Rae could see Jace beginning to run after her, so she bolted quickly out of the room. "Get back here!" Jace yelled.

Bronny looked on, amused, "interesting," he muttered. He left the room and moved to where Giorno and Axel were. "Are you guys close to finding this guy?" Bronny asked, "not in the slightest kid," replied Axel, "I've looked through damn near every file here, no dice." Suddenly, the computer beeped, Axel's eyes widened, "shit." Giorno and Bronny both looked towards the screen, "what? What is it?" Bronny asked, "is that…" They had done it; they found the hooded man! "Hunter Blevins," Giorno muttered, "that is his name, is there anything else on him?" Axel continued scrolling down Hunter's page, but it was corrupted, "damn, he must have scrubbed his page clean, its either blacked out or just plain gone."

Bronny stood from the table, "his name is all we should need, right?" Giorno shook his head, "a name won't do us any favors, without any other records, it could be assumed it isn't even his real name." Bronny rubbed his forehead, there had to be something they could do. "What about the police, they could have files on this guy, or maybe a hospital, I mean, we have to at least try." "We can't just barge into a police station and just take a bunch of files," Axel said, "I mean, can we?" Giorno smirked, "of course we can, the police love me!" He stood from his seat and moved to Bronny, "why don't we both go, it would be a nice change of pace, wouldn't you say?" Bronny nodded, "why not, don't have anything better to do anyway."

* * *

MGK sat in his cell, looking at the floor, he couldn't believe what had just happened, to lose to a bunch of kids. "Hey!" MGK looked to his side, one of the guards pointed at him, "you have a visitor." MGK spat on the floor, "I didn't ask for a fucking guest," he muttered, "tell whoever it is to fuck off!" The guard snickered, "why don't you tell him yourself." The guard opened the door, and in walked the hooded man, Hunter. MGK's eyes widened, "you…" Hunter looked MGK up and down, a smirk forming on his face. "You are not needed here," Hunter said to the guard, "I think I'll stay here," replied the guard. A blue arm emerged from behind Hunter and penetrated he guards chest, killing him. "I knew you would fail," Hunter said, turning his gaze back to MGK, "but for you to live, and to tell those kids of my plan, did you really think you would live after that?" "I'm not fucking scared of you!" MGK yelled, "and I especially ant scared of your fucking master! Some white piece of shit supposed to scare me!?" "On the contrary," MGK slowly turned around, the white figure was standing behind him, "you should be." The white figure put its hands on MGK's head, and crushed it in an instant. Blood gushed across the entire cell as MGK's body slumped to the floor.

"All in time," the white figure said, "all, in ,time." The white figure moved out of the cell and past Hunter. "This boy," Hunter said, "you have told me of his importance to our plan, but what if it is false? If this boy dies, will this have all been for nothing?" The white figure turned to Hunter, and winked, "the boy will live, I've foreseen it, we've already won." Hunter nodded, putting his hood back on, "that boy is getting ever closer to discovering my identity, once that happens, I will have no other choice but to insert myself into this conflict," he said, "once that happens, I cannot insure his survival." The white figure left the room, "time will tell my friend," it said, with that, it vanished. Hunter followed suit, leaving the room, "God's Plan never fails, no matter what he may face," he said, "I will not fail, I will follow God's Plan to the end!"

_**To Be Continued**_


	31. TheImportanceOfTheName

Chapter 30: The importance of the name

Bronny leaned his head against the window of the car. He looked to the outside, glaring at the many people and buildings. He turned to Giorno, for being a mafia boss, Giorno was a pretty quiet person. Bronny didn't mind of course, he wasn't fond of talking anyway. "Nice day outside, wouldn't you agree?" Giorno asked, "huh? Oh, yeah," replied Bronny, "despite all that's been happening, the world still moves on." Giorno nodded his head, "yes, a calm in the storm, it's important to remember that time doesn't pause for us, it's still going on." The car stopped in front of the police station and the two got out. "You sure we can just do this?" Bronny asked, "don't worry about it, it will be fine," replied Giorno.

The two walked into the police station, the station was buzzing with officers and staff, all moving from place to place. "Woah, it's pretty busy in here," said Bronny. The two walked through the busy station, Bronny could see that some people were giving Giorno weird looks, "those guys are starring at us," he said, "they tend to do that when they see me," replied Giorno, "pay them no attention." Bronny looked forward, but it was hard for him to not see all the people starring at them, it made him pretty uncomfortable. "You must be getting use to your Stand by now?" Bronny turned to Giorno, "huh? Yeah, I guess…" Giorno smirked, "Stands are not the easiest thing to control, but it's good to see you have handle on it, does it have a name?" "A name?" Bronny asked, "giving Stands a name creates a stronger connection between it and the user, does yours have one?" Bronny scratched the back of his neck, "I uh, I never really thought about it," replied Bronny, "I should probably think of one though." The two made it to the bosses room, "you wait out here," Giorno said, "this won't take long." Bronny nodded and sat on one of the benches while Giorno went inside.

"Oh, if it isn't you," the police boss said, "what happened to finding this murderer, you do realize that two more Arrow pieces have been stolen!?" Giorno swore under his breath, he had almost forgotten about them, with six stolen, only six remained. "You better have something good to say Giovanna," the boss said, "because things are not looking good!" "We've discovered the identity of the person behind the murders." The boss's eyes widened, "the identity, you've discovered it?" He asked. Giorno nodded, "his name is Hunter Blevins," he said, "whether it is his true name is a mystery, but his file matches the name and photo, we are sure it is him." "Ok, that is a great lead," the boss replied, "I guess you are here to look through his profile?" Giorno nodded, "you read my mind."

Bronny leaned back on his seat, he began to close his eyes, with all of this madness, he had barely had any time to sleep. As he closed his eyes, a voice suddenly entered his head. "Bronny…" Bronny sat up and looked, "who said that?" He wondered. "Bronny…" Bronny heard the voice again, he stood up and looked around. "Are you doing the right thing Bronny? Are you following the right path?" Bronny began to get nervous, how the hell was this talking to him? He could feel a dangerous aura around him, was this an enemy? Bronny summoned his Stand, if there was an enemy, he would be ready to fight. "Why do you fight?" The voice asked. "I fight for my friends," Bronny said, "for my family, it's up to me to protect them, and end this conflict once and for all." The voice laughed, "oh, is that right? And do you think that will save them? Do you think will change their fate?" "It will!" Exclaimed Bronny, "I made a promise to my dad, that I would fix this, that I would stop what happened to my family from ever happening again, it's up to me to do this!" The voice became quiet, Bronny could hear it faintly growling.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped itself around Bronny's neck and slammed him against the wall. A shadowy figure emerged, holding him against the wall. Bronny winced in pain, he tried to pry the hand off, but it was too strong for his Stand. "Bronny…" The voice said, "your actions will lead to a horrible fate." The figure looked up at Bronny, his eyes widened, the figure, was him? The figures face began to melt, blood and flesh being reduced to bones, "don't make my mistake!" The voice screamed; it began to screech as it melted. Bronny closed his eyes, he couldn't look anymore, he could his name being yelled all around him, "stop!" Bronny yelled, "please stop!" They yelling continued, he fell to the floor, whimpering. He curled up into a ball, he wanted it to stop, he couldn't take it anymore. "STOP!"

Bronny's eyes shot open. He sat up violently, he was sweating and his breathing was heavy. He looked around; he was back in the station. There was no blood, it was just as it was before. Bronny wiped his brow and took a deep breath, "a dream," he whispered, "it was just a dream." Bronny leaned back in chair and sighed, it felt so real, what did that figure mean by mistake? It's face was his, what could that mean? The door to his left opened, "thank you for your cooperation," said Giorno, "I'll make sure to investigate further." Bronny stood up, "so, did you find out anything Hunter?" He asked. Giorno nodded, but before he could answer, a police officer came running up. "Sir! That guy we arrested; he's been found dead!" Bronny's eyes widened, "what!?" The police boss moved quickly out of his office to the officer, "what do you say?" The boss asked, "the suspect is, dead?" "Yes sir!" Said the officer, "it's pretty bad, I think you should come take a look." "Right away," said the boss as he began to follow the officer. "I'm going with him," said Giorno, before he moved, he handed an envelope to Bronny, "take this back to the mansion," he said, "it's important."

Giorno followed the police boss to the stations holding cells, many officers were surrounding the cell were MGK was held. "Alright, out of the way!" The boss yelled as he moved through officers, Giorno followed suit, he could already smell the stench of blood. Once the boss and Giorno moved through to the cell, their faces twisted in horror. "Oh, what the fuck!" The boss yelled. Giorno walked into the cell, blood and brain matter covered the room, it was already caked over, and the smell plagued the entire cell. Giorno knelt down to the body and placed his hand over it, "the body has been dead for a few hours, this happened recently," Giorno muttered. He stood up and took his phone out, "this was no accident, this was a murder," he said, "but who could've done this I wonder?"

* * *

"Ok, I'll see you here soon." Jolyne hung up her phone, Bronny had called her to tell her about their discovery. She laid down on the coach, sighing. In a way, she was relieved, this situation would soon be over, and everyone would be able to get back to their normal lives. On the other hand, it was kind of a bummer, missing school was one positive, but she'd gotten to spend a lot with Bronny, he had been gone the whole summer, so she was pretty much alone. Her cheeks began to blush, she had known him ever since she first moved here, and she had feelings for him since that day, but she never really told Bronny about them. She didn't know why; she just wasn't the type of girl to be in a lovey relationship. She sighed and sat up, just as Josuke entered the room.

"That's a big sigh," Josuke mumbled, "my guess is that you're bored or just really tired, tell me I'm at least partly right." Jolyne rolled her eyes, "you're not right in the slightest you dummy." "Why are you always so mean?" Josuke said, "what I do to you?" Jolyne chuckled slightly, "it's funny to get a reaction out of you," she said. Josuke shook his head, "whatever, I know you're just fantasying about Bronny anyways." Jolyne's face reddened quickly, "y-yeah right!" Josuke laughed, "oh Jolyne, you never change." His attention turned to one of the pictures, "wow, would you look at that," he muttered. He picked the picture up, it was of him, LeBron, and Jotaro. "Your dad was an amazing guy," Josuke said, "I miss every day, shame what happened…" Jolyne sat up, scratching her neck, "whatever, didn't love me anyway…" Josuke turned to Jolyne, "hey, don't say that." "It's true!" Jolyne snapped, "left me and my mom all alone, he didn't give a shit about us…" Josuke frowned, he knew how Jolyne felt, but to say such things…

"Excuse me Josuke." Josuke turned to his left to see Bucciarti. "Oh, Bucciarti, what's up?" "Giorno called me, we need to leave to the station," Bucciarti said, "it's an emergency." Josuke nodded, following Bucciarti out of the room, "we'll be back soon, Jolyne," he said, "just chill here for a bit." Jolyne nodded, laying back on the couch. Just then, Noel, Joshua and Rae entered the room, "where are they going?" Asked Noel, "Giorno said there was an emergency, they told us to stay here," replied Jolyne." "Ugh, and what are we supposed to do here?" Rae complained, "I hate waiting around, I want some action!" Jolyne chuckled, "you'd think getting shot was enough action for you," she said, "besides, the suns about to set, don't you think a little rest would be nice?" "Rest!?" Exclaimed Rae, she seemed almost insulted by the notion, "I can't just rest, I'm full of energy, I'm too young to rest, I must use this energy somehow!"

Just then, Bronny entered the mansion, "hey guys!" He yelled, he walked towards the girls, looking around, "hey, where is everyone?" "They just left," said Joshua, "but they should be back soon." "Say, what's in the envelope?" Rae asked. Bronny looked at the envelope, "to be honest, I don't know, Giorno just said that's important." Jolyne sat up, stretching her arms, "why don't we open it?" She said, Bronny shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we could, wouldn't hurt."

The group sat along the table in manor of the mansion, Bronny opened up the envelope, inside was a piece of paper. "What is this?" He muttered. Joshua moved to him and took the paper, "it's a doctor's note," he said, "and the patients name is labeled Hunter Blevins." Everyone tensed up, the murderer. "So, Hunter is his real name," Jolyne said, "what else does it say?" Joshua began to scan over the paper, "it's his medical records, it's not much to take in, but here, the name of the place is Hospital Antonio Cardarelli." Noel's head perked up, "oh I know that place," she said, "I used to go to this pizza place near it, I don't think it's that far either, we could get there before sunset." "I don't know about this," Bronny said, "we've already had one life risking mission today, I don't feel like having another." "Oh, stop being a debbie downer!" Rae whined, "it'll be fine, and this time, we won't split up, I promise!" Bronny sighed, "fine, whatever gets us closer to Hunter, the better!" The group all stood and began heading for the exit, "never thought I'd be exited to go to the hospital!"

_**To Be Continued**_


	32. TheHospital'sMysteries1

Chapter 31: The Hospital's Mysteries part 1

"Abbacchio," Giorno said, "start your rewind now, set it to five hours in the past." Abbacchio nodded his head, summoning his Moody Blues. It begun to rewind, the dials in its head moving counterclockwise. "Do you have the recording yet?" Giorno asked, turning to the rest of his group. "Yeah, here ya go boss," said Jace. He handed Giorno his phone, Giorno took it and began watching. Hunter enters the room, the officer guarding MGK's cell falls to the floor, a hole forming in his chest. "He killed the guard," Giorno muttered, the video continued. Hunter and MGK had begun a dialogue, a lot of cursing, suddenly, the video glitched, the screen fuzzing up. When the glitching ceased, MGK was already on the floor, his head crushed. Giorno went back in the video, but the glitching persisted, he frowned, "there is a glitch in the video, right before MGK's death," he muttered, "Jace, see if you can fix it."

He handed Jace the phone back and moved to Abbacchio. "Any luck?" Giorno asked, "it's almost done, there." Moody Blues dial stopped moving and started to morph. Moody Blues transformed into Hunter, "God's Plan never fails, no matter what he may face," it said, "I will not fail, I will follow God's Plan to the end!" The recording turned and exited the room, "lets follow it," said Giorno. The group followed Moody Blue's recording out of the room, the recording walked down the hall, but it suddenly stopped. "God's Plan is to ascend to the top, no matter what," the recording said, "I will succeed, you can't stop me Giorno." Giorno's eyes widened, the recording turned around, facing the group, "I had a feeling you would do this, I've studied all of your backgrounds, I know all about you," it said, "especially your girl Giorno, I heard that she was pregnant…" Giorno began to tremble, he knew they what they were planning, and if he knew Trish was pregnant… "Don't you think it would be nice, if Uncle Hunter would pay her a visit?"

* * *

Far off in town, Trish and Shelby were shopping in one of the many plazas. "Isn't it nice to get out and about Trish?" Shelby asked, "being stuck in that dull mansion must be such a drag." Trish rolled her eyes, "it's not that bad Shelby," she said, "and besides, I enjoy the relaxation." The two girls entered one of the shops, Shelby's eyes scanning the entire place. "Wow, would you look at that!" Trish watched as Shelby ran off into store, she couldn't help but chuckle, for someone so old, she still had the mentality of a child. "Excuse me miss, is there anything I could help you with?" Trish turned to see one of the store workers next to her. "Oh no, I'm fine," Trish replied, "I'm just looking around." The worker smiled and looked to where Shelby ran off, "I assume she is a friend of yours?" Trish nodded, "yeah, she's a bit too fast for me, but I don't mind." The worker looked at Trish's stomach and nodded, "Ah, I see, how long has it been?" "I, uh, don't know what you mean?" "Your stomach," the worker said, "you're pregnant yes?"

Trish was taken aback by this, "yes, I am, I'm surprised you could tell." "Trust me, I have four kids, I can tell when a woman is pregnant." Trish's eyes widened, "four kids, I couldn't imagine that, what is it like?" "It's hard, I'll tell you, juggling your life and theirs is not easy, but once you find a middle ground, it's not that bad." Trish giggled, "you seem to have a good handle on things." The worker smiled, "yes, you could say that, it does feel nice to have control over a situation, to be able to know that no matter what you do, you will always come out on top." Trish chuckled nervously; she didn't really understand what this guy was talking about. The worker turned to Trish, "I've always been in control, and say someone was to unbalance that, well, they would be taken care of…" Trish began to back away from the man, "What are you?"

Trish quickly looked to her left; a huge scream echoed throughout the store. A man laid on the floor, bleeding profusely on the ground. A small crowd formed around him, trying to help him. "The greatest thing about being in control Trish, is that fate will always be on your side." Trish could feel an immense pain, she looked down, only to see a blue arm through her stomach. The worker took his hat off, revealing that it was Hunter, "and as you see, I am always in control."

* * *

"Nice place." Across town, Bronny and company arrived at the hospital. They walked to the front door, but it wouldn't open. "It's locked," Bronny said, "I though hospital's were always open." "Maybe it's an Italian thing," Rae replied. Bronny rolled his eyes and looked towards the ground, picking up a rock. "Please don't tell me you're planning on breaking in," Joshua mumbled, "what, how do you expect us to get in?" Bronny replied. "Uh guys, I think found a way in," Noel said. On the side of the building was a huge hole caved in to one of the walls." "Shit," Jolyne muttered, "how do you think that got there?" Bronny shrugged his shoulders, "don't know, but whatever it is, It can't be good, let's go inside, but carefully." The group nodded and entered the hospital.


	33. TheHospital'sMysteries2

Chapter 32: The Hospital's Mysteries part 2

"H-Holy shit!" The hospital's halls were full of dead bodies, dozens of them. Blood covered the walls and floor; it was a massacre. "Who the hell could have done this!?" Exclaimed Noel. Bronny and Jolyne looked at each other, "this was him," Bronny said, "it had to be him, he must have known that we were coming here, which means..." "That he's hiding something," said Jolyne, "come on, let's go further." The group walked through the bloody room, walking over the dead bodies. "It smells horrible in here," Rae said, covering her nose, "ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick…" Bronny looked at all the bodies, "if this guy is going this far to hide his true identity," he thought to himself, "then he's either extremely protective, or he is actually threatened by us, whatever it is, we got to stop him."

Bronny heard a faint noise in the distance, he held his hand up, stopping the group. "Shush," he said, "you hear that?" The faint sound of voices echoed in the distance, "someone's here, move slowly, and quietly." The group moved slowly to the end of the hall, Bronny slowly peaked his is head out, only to quickly move back. "What's wrong?" Jolyne whispered, "we have trouble," replied Bronny. The two peaked their heads again, they could see two hooded figures cornering a doctor. The two hooded figures were Filo and Irene, they slowly walked to the doctor, who was clearly impassive to the situation. "I'm going to ask you one more time," Filo said, "unless you plan on ending up like all of them, I suggest you start speaking." The doctor glared at the two, not speaking. "Do you think we're fucking playing!?" Exclaimed Irene, "talk, or we'll make you talk!"

The doctor took his glasses off and wiped them on his jacket. "You of all people should know dear, that a fight against me won't end well for you." Filo put a hand on Irene's shoulder, moving her back. "We're well aware of that," he said, "but we still the files, and we won't leave until we get them." "What's going on?" Rae said, she suddenly tripped and fell on the floor. The three stopped talking, "fuck…" Bronny muttered. He quickly grabbed Rae and pulled her back. "The hell was that?" Filo turned around, but couldn't see anything. "Something wrong?" Irene asked, "naw, probably just the wind." Bronny wiped his brow, that was too close. "S-Sorry," Rae said. Bronny continued to overhear their conversations. "They are in the restricted section of the records center, no one has access to them, even me." Irene rubbed her forehead in frustration, "everyone else is fucking dead!" She yelled. "Even so, I've been ordered to not let anyone near them, no matter what." Irene glared at the doctor, a white aura beginning to form around her, but Filo stepped in front. "Fine, you'll be hearing from our boss then." Filo took Irene's hand and escorted her away and out of the building.

"Those files must be of Hunter's identity," said Noel, "we need to find them." The group slowly moved from behind their cover and went to another. The doctor sighed and put his glasses back on. He began to move up a flight of stairs to the next floor. "Let's follow him," Bronny said, "but carefully, we don't know if he's a Stand user or not." The group moved out and began to follow the doctor. "Who do you think those two were?" Jolyne asked, "whoever they are, they must work for Hunter," replied Bronny, "we'll worry about them later." The group continued their chase, moving up the many stairs. Bronny could see the doctor up ahead, he moved through one of the doors, entering another hallway. The group slowly opened the door and entered the hallway. "Jesus, there's still more bodies up here," Bronny muttered, "why would this guy still be here?" The group maneuvered through the bodies, closely following the doctor. The doctor walked into one of the room, labeled, "file room."

"That's it, that's the file room," Bronny said. The group slowly walked towards the room, peaking through the window. The doctor walked through the room, looking through an assortment to papers. "He must be looking for Hunter's files," said Noel, "Joshua, you think your Smooth Criminal can see which one it is." "It could," replied Joshua, "but it would take me a while to find the exact scenario, what do you think Bronny?" No answer. "Bronny?" The group looked around, Bronny was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?" Jolyne said. "G-Guys…" The group turned to Rae, who was quivering, "h-h- he's…" The group looked up, there was Bronny, hung up on the ceiling, blood trickled from his body. "Bronny!" Jolyne yelled, she quickly summoned her Stone Free and cut him down. Jolyne grabbed Bronny, shaking his body, "Bronny, come on, please wake up!" She yelled, "god damn it! I can't lose you too! Wake up!" Joshua looked back at the window, the doctor was no longer there. "The doctor… He's gone!" He muttered, "How could he have known? Could, could this be an attack?"


	34. TheHospital'sMysteries3

Chapter 33: The Hospital's Mysteries part 3

"Bronny, please…" Jolyne buried her face into Bronny's chest, "not you, not now…" Noel moved to Jolyne, "Jolyne…" Jolyne backed off and smashed her fist through the window, shattering it. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" She screamed; "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Joshua looked at Bronny's body, he put his hand on his neck, he could feel a pulse. "He's still alive, his heart is beating fine, he's in perfect health," he said, "whatever has happened to him, it must be because of the doctor, could he be a Stand user?" He turned to Jolyne, "you need to calm down, Bronny is still alive, and if we want it to stay that way, we need to find the doctor." The group entered the file room, they searched the files for the one on Hunter, but to no luck. "He must have taken them," Noel said, "damn it, we need to get to him and fast." The group exited the room, Joshua looked to Rae, "stay here with Bronny, make sure nothing else happens to him." Rae nodded, kneeling down next to him as the rest of the group left. "This is my fault, we should have just stayed and waited for the others," she said, "please Bronny, don't go dying on us."

_"W-Where am I?" Bronny's eyes opened slightly, he looked around, he was still in the hospital. As he stood, he felt, weird, like he was floating. "Bronny!" He turned around, seeing the group kneeling down to the floor. "What's wrong?" Bronny asked, "did something happen?" "He's gone…" Joshua muttered, looking at the window, "How could he have known? Could this be an attack?" "An attack, what are you talking about?" Bronny asked, he reached for Joshua's shoulder, "What is happen-" Bronny hand phased through Joshua's shoulder. He reeled back, "w-what the hell…" Bronny looked at his hand, what was happening? "god damn it! I can't lose you too!" He turned to Jolyne; his eyes widened. His body was laying on the floor, blood forming around it. "N-No way, this has to be some sort of trick…" He muttered, "am I…" "No."_

_Bronny turned around. A large, wooded figure stood in front of him. It held a large scythe in its hands, the blade covered in blood. "W-Who are you?" Bronny asked, stepping back. "I am the Wicker Man, the Stand of Dr. Alexander Q. Rodriquez, the man you are pursuing." Bronny tried to summon his Stand, but he couldn't. "Your Stand will not work here," spoke The Wicker Man, "In this dimension, your soul will be trapped, while your body rots." "This dimension?" Bronny said he looked to his hands; he suddenly began to understand. "You pulled me into an alternate dimension…" "Correct," spoke The Wicker Man, "and in this realm, I will finish you off in the name of our master." The Wicker Man began to walk to him, Bronny stepped back, tripping on his feet. "Shit," he thought to himself, "without my Stand, how am I gonna beat this guy?" Bronny looked to his left, he saw Rae kneeling down next to his body. "I need to somehow get her attention," he said. He looked around, trying to find a way to get her attention. Suddenly, The Wicker Man swung its scythe at him, he ducked as it made contact with the wall, causing a chunk of it to fall off._

Rae quickly looked to her side, "hello?" She said, "Who's there?"_ Bronny sighed in relief, "she noticed, that means that these two dimensions are somewhat connected." The Wicker Man took another swing at Bronny, it clipped his shoulder, causing him to stumble to the floor. Bronny's shoulder in real life spewed blood from its shoulder._ "B-Bronny!?" Yelled Rae, she took out her Viva la Vada and brushed the wound, stopping it from bleeding. "What the hell is going on?" She muttered.

* * *

[Stand] User: Dr. Rodriguez

[Stand] Name: The Wicker Man

Power: A Speed: D Range: E Vitality: A Precision: B Develop: D

* * *

_"Damn it…" Bronny muttered. He got up, dodging another strike from The Wicker Man. "There is no escape," The Wicker Man said, "there is only death, only suffering." A wire shot from the ground, going straight through Bronny's arm, it wrapped around it tight, preventing him from moving._ Blood shot from his body, "Jesus, what's happening!" Rae said. She frantically ripped a piece of her shirt off and wrapped it around Bronny's arm to stop the bleeding. _The Wicker Man grabbed Bronny's neck, choking him, "thankfully, your body is all that is required," spoke The Wicker Man, "now, you will die." Bronny's throat began to compress, a hand like mark embedded in it._ "Something's choking him!" Exclaimed Rae, she frantically looked around, she needed to figure something out and fast. "What could be doing this to him?" She said, "could this be a Stand attack? It has to be, but where is the Stand? Why can't I see it?" _Bronny tried to get free of The Wicker Mans clutches, but it was too strong. "I-I need to escape!" He tried to summon his Stand, he put all his power into it, he could feel it, but it was far._ Blood began to trickle from Bronny's mouth, "shit, Bronny!" Rae felt something next to her, she quickly turned, only to see Bronny's Stand. "Rae, it seems that Bronny is in trouble, wouldn't you say?" The Stand said. "You seem a bit too content," Rae replied, "If Bronny dies, so do you." "You are correct young one," the Stand said, "but he will not be dying anytime soon."

The Stand pointed to one of the pools of blood, "look." Rae looked to the blood, her eyes widening, in the blood's reflection, she could see Bronny being choked by The Wicker Man. "It's Bronny!" Exclaimed Rae, "that Stand, it has to be that doctors! But how do we stop it?" "The only way to defeat this Stand is to kill its user," replied the Stand, "this Stand cannot be defeated, its somehow in another plan of existence." "Well there's gotta be something we can do!" Cried Rae, "if we don't, Bronny will be killed!" Rae began to sweat, they needed to figure something fast!


	35. TheHospital'sMysteries4

Chapter 34: The Hospital's Mysteries part 4

Joshua peered from around the corner, no doctor. He moved out, looking around, "this doesn't make any sense, how could he just disappear?" He summoned his Smooth Criminal and searched the area. The Stand flashed around, sketching out the scene. Smooth Criminal came to a stop, Joshua's now glowing blue eyes glanced at the scenarios, he grimaced, it didn't look good. Noel and Jolyne walked up to him, "so, what do you see?" Jolyne asked, "is it good?" Joshua shook his head, "many of these do not end well, I can only see two in which we get out of this place alive." "That's no good," replied Noel, "and how many do we all get out, including Bronny?" Joshua turned from the girls, his Stand dissipating, "let's just keep moving," he muttered, "the faster we find the head doctor, the better." Jolyne grabbed his arm, "don't just turn away," she said, "tell me Josh, and don't lie!" Joshua's eyes glazed to the floor, "there's, none…" Jolyne reeled back, "no, there has to be a way…" "I'm sorry Jolyne," said Joshua, "unless a miracle happens, his fate is sealed, we have to keep going."

_Bronny could feel himself becoming cold, as if the life was draining out of him. He couldn't die here, not when there so close, but would could he do? "Do not be sad," spoke The Wicker Man, "your body will be of great value, take care in that." Bronny looked to his left, he could see Rae, and his Stand. An idea came in his head, "I-if my body is so important," Bronny muttered, "then I'll destroy it!"_ "I felt something," the Stand said, it moved down to the blood and began writing in it. "Destroy my body." "Destroy my body?" Rae asked, "who is saying that?" "Bronny," the Stand said, "he wants us to destroy his body." Rae was taken aback, "what!? But why?" The Stand shrugged, "I'm not sure, but seeing that he's in trouble, we have no choice!" The Stand slammed it's fists into Bronny's chest, blood spewing from his mouth. _"What!" The Wicker Man let go of Bronny, allowing him to breath, "you stupid child! You will be killed!" Bronny smirked, "that's fine by me, if you think I'm so important, then I won't let you have me!" The Wicker Man took his scythe and sliced through the air, opening a portal._

"H-Holy shit!" Exclaimed Rae. The Wicker Man emerged and grabbed Bronny's Stand and slammed it into the wall. "You will not destroy our plan!" Bronny's eyes suddenly opened, all of the injuries he had sustained began to come to him, he coughed, coming back to his senses. "Bronny!" Rae yelled, grabbing him. The Wicker Man suddenly grabbed Bronny, lifting him up, "and as for you, you will be coming with me!" "Not if I have anything to say to that!" Yelled Rae, "Viva la Vada!" She grabbed her brush, yellow paint engulfing the stroke. She threw it onto The Wicker Man, causing it to drop Bronny from its grip. Electric bolts ran up The Wicker Man's body, stunning it. "Run DMC!" Bronny yelled, his Stand slammed it's fists into The Wicker Man, sending it crashing through the walls. "By the way, Run DMC is what I'll be naming my Stand," he said, "they were always my favorite rap group growing up, so I'll pay my respects to them!" Bronny grabbed Rae's hand, "we need to find the others, and fast!"

* * *

[Stand] User: LeBron "Bronny" James Jr

[Stand] Name: Run DMC

Power: C Speed: A Range: D Vitality: C Precision: D Develop: A

* * *

"God damn it!" The three paused, "you heard that right?" Jolyne asked. Suddenly the heard a loud bang, the three moved behind one of the walls. Dr. Rodriguez moved walked into the hall, his head leaked blood, damaged from Bronny's Run DMC. "This Bronny, he is more powerful then I imagined…" He muttered, "now I can see why he is of so much importance." He began to walk down the hallway, towards the group. "I know you are watching," he said, "I see all in this hospital, you can't hide from me." Joshua grimaced, "you two stay here," he instructed. Joshua moved from behind the wall, he looked at the doctor, he looked like an elder man, perhaps mid 40's. "I can see you aren't in the best of ways," Joshua said, "we aren't here for fighting, but we aren't leaving without the files on Hunter Blevins." The doctor chuckled, "kids these day, they always want, want, want, without doing anything to earn it, they don't know anything, about hard work."

The two girls watched their conversation, Noel could see that Jolyne was still struggling emotionally. "Jolyne, please calm down," Noel whispered. "For what he did to Bronny…" Jolyne's lips trembled, her fists cliched tightly. Noel put a hand on her shoulder, "if we rush into this, we won't save Bronny." Unknownst to the two girls, a portal had opened above them, and out walked The Wicker Man. The large, wooden Stand moved silently towards the two girls; it's scythe ready to strike. "It requires a sacrifice," the doctor spoke, "I must give them it." "Who? What does Hunter want?" The doctor laughed, "Hunter? He is a pawn, a pawn in its game. We are all pawns in this game!" The Wicker Man neared the girls, still silent. It raised its scythe, ready to strike. "Jolyne!"

"Bronny?" Jolyne and Noel turned, only to see The Wicker Man swinging his scythe down. Noel grabbed Jolyne and quickly dodged it, moving through the wall with Noel's Black-Eyed Peas. "What the!?" Joshua yelled. The doctor quickly pulled a gun out and pointed it at Joshua. "You damn kids, you won't live to see the truth!" Before he could pull the trigger, Jolyne's Stone Free slammed it's fist into his head, sending him crashing through the walls. "The files!" Noel yelled, "quick, look for his files."

The Wicker Man pulled it's scythe out from the wall and turned to see Bronny and Rae running back. "You will pay for you sins…" The Wicker Man went to swing it's scythe, but it was stopped. Stone Free's strings wrapped around it, holding it back. "Nice job JoJo!" Exclaimed Bronny, "You asshole, it's Jolyne!" Snapped Jolyne. The Wicker Man began to pull on the strings, dragging Jolyne. "Uhh, need some help here!" She yelled, Rae took her Viva la Vada and threw blue paint onto The Wicker Man, slowing it down. Run DMC spawned, launching a barrage of fists into The Wicker Man. "Damn," Bronny muttered, "this thing is tough…" His fist began to bleed from the strikes. The Wicker Man suddenly broke free from the strings, causing Jolyne to stumble back. "Bronny!" Rae yelled, her brush became red and she threw it, splashing onto Bronny's right arm. The Wicker Man raised its scythe, Bronny readied his fist. "Run DMC!" He yelled, as The Wicker Man swung his scythe down, Bronny and Run DMC swung their fists at it. Their fist shot straight through its body and out the back. Blood spewed out from the hole, splashing all over Bronny and Jolyne, "ah, fuck! Fuck!" Jolyne yelled. The Wicker Man doubled over and fell, blood still spewing out of it.


	36. TheHospital'sMysteries5

Chapter 35: The Hospital's Mysteries part 5

"That was a close one," Bronny muttered. He walked over to Jolyne, stretching a hand out, "you ok?" Jolyne sighed and grabbed his hand, being pulled up. "You have some nerve playing dead on me," she scolded, "but at least you're ok, that's all." Rae snickered in the background, "you should have seen her, she was crying and shit, she was sooo scared!" Jolyne brushed and looked to the floor, "I wasn't crying…" Bronny chuckled, "I'm glad you care so much," he said, patting Jolyne on the shoulder. The three walked over to Joshua, who stood over the papers, "did you find them?" Bronny asked. Joshua turned, nodding, "his files are blacked out, but I'm sure Giorno can find a way to get the information." Joshua put a hand on Bronny's shoulder, "I'm glad you're alright, you gave us quite the fright, specifically Jolyne." "I wasn't!" Jolyne yelled. Bronny sighed scratching his neck, "uh, thanks." He looked around, "where's that doctor?"

Joshua pointed to the large hole in the wall, "Noel is doing her best to keep him alive, but he is probably going to die at any moment." Joshua lead the group through the hole, Noel sat next to the doctor, shadows covering his body. "His skull is fractured, I'm pretty sure he's lost most of his blood, he doesn't have much time left," Noel said, "so if you're gonna get any info out of him, I'd do it quickly." Bronny nodded and moved to the doctor, "I'm… glad you're ok Bronny," Noel said, "thanks, you too." Bronny knelt down to the doctor, "can you hear me?" He asked. The doctor's eyes glazed to him, he mouth opened, but no words came out. "The white figure," Bronny said, "that's the thing you were talking about, why does it want me?" The doctor smiled, "y-you d-don't, want to, k-know…" Bronny frowned, grabbing the doctor by the collar, "that thing is the reason my mother is dead," he muttered, "and whether you tell me or not, I'm going to find out the truth of all this, just you watch." Bronny punched the doctor in the face, knocking him out. "Let's get out of here," Bronny said, "we're done." He led the group down the hall, as they walked, they could hear sirens. "Shit, that must be police," Bronny said, "let's get out fast."

* * *

Giorno's eyes were fixed onto the road in front of him. He speed past any car in front of him, running red lights, it didn't matter to him, he needed to get to the market, to Trish. He cursed to him, he couldn't believe that Hunter could know about Trish, it couldn't be true. "Giorno, there!" Giorno parked the car, he and the rest of the group ran though the market. Giorno could see a crowd formed around one of the shops, he could feel his heart begin to sink. Giorno rushed towards the crowd, moving through it. "Please move, I need to get through!" He said. He got through the crowd, reaching to inside the store, the sight in front of him caused his stomach to drop.

Trish laid in a pool of her own blood, Shelby holding. "T-Trish!" Giorno yelled. He ran to Trish, grabbing her. He put a finger on her neck, no pulse. "No, no no no!" He yelled, "Trish… Wha-What happened!?" "It was him…" Shelby weakly said, "I'm so sorry Giorno… This is all my fault…" Giorno put his hand on Trish's stomach, the thought of his unborn child rang through his mind, his body began to shake. He had never cried in his life, he didn't cry when he was born, he never cried when his father would beat him, nor when any of his allies died, but he couldn't help it, tears streamed down his face, his lover, was dead.

* * *

Police and Ambulances surrounded the hospital, all rushing into the building. "This is a huge mess," Noel muttered, "it's crazy how things have happened." "Your telling me," replied Rae, "what a long ass day, this girl needs a nice nap." The group began to leave the hospital. Jolyne moved next to Bronny, "hey…" She muttered. "Hey," Bronny said, "you ok?" "Yeah, and you?" Bronny rolled his eyes, "well, I've definitely felt better, but I'm alive, so that's a good thing." Jolyne nodded, brushing her hair, "yeah, I'm glad you are…" Bronny smirked, "is something on your mind?" Jolyne looked at him, her face a deep red, "look, I um, what they were saying, it was, kinda true…" "I figured such," replied Bronny. Jolyne looked to the floor, "I was scared I lost you, after everything that's happened, if you died, I wouldn't know what to do."

Bronny raised her chin, brushing her hair, "don't worry about me JoJo, I won't leave anytime soon." Jolyne groaned, "what the hell have I said about calling me that shit," she said, "you always do that, stop calling me-" Bronny cut off Jolyne, with a kiss. Jolyne's face blistered in embarrassment. "You talk too much you know that," Bronny teased, "Y-Y-Y…" A flash developed the two, Jolyne turned, only to see that Rae had taken a picture, "that's going in the album for sure." "YOU FUCKER!" Jolyne charged after Rae, chasing her away from the scene. "I hope you aren't mad he kissed your sis," Noel teased, "not my sis," replied Joshua, "even if it was, at least she's with a good man." The two walked off, leaving Bronny alone. "Damn," he said, "I need some freakin sleep." As Bronny walked off, he accidently bumped into one of the doctors from the ambulance, "oh, sorry about that," he apologized. Doctor grunted and walked off, "must be in a bad mood," Bronny muttered, walking off. The doctor entered the building, he looked around, sighing, "what a way to ruin my peaceful day," he muttered. He tightened his jacket and adjusted his nametag, which read.

Yoshikage Kira

_**To Be Continued**_


	37. YoshikageKira1

Chapter 36: Yoshikage Kira part 1

The sun shone through the windows and into the room, waking Yoshikage Kira up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He checked his alarm, 7:00 am. Perfect. He got up from his bed, putting on his slippers. He walked to his bathroom to brush his teeth, her perfectly put the toothpaste on his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. After brushing, he opened his cabinet, taking out some hair gel. He gelled his hair, combing it to perfection. He left the bathroom and walked downstairs, he took out a bowl and poured cereal into it. He sat down his couch, turning on the TV . "Breaking News!" Said the reporter, "a massive loss of life has occurred at the Hospital Antonio Cardarelli! No leads have been found, but it seems to be another major murder spree in the everlasting Black Dahlia Murders!" "These murders have plagued this place," the boy said, "it doesn't bother me however, as long as my peace is secured." Kira stood up, putting his bowl in the sink, cleaning it. This was his daily routine, it may have seen odd to some, but it was quick and neat, just the way he liked it. Once he finished cleaning, he walked towards his front door. Before he left, he looked at himself in the mirror. "Perfect," he said, and he walked out of his house.

* * *

The atmosphere in the mansion was, mute to say the least. Bronny and his group sat alone in the lobby, he looked outside, to where they were burring Trish. "Damn, how could this happen," Rae muttered, "if we didn't leave…" Josuke stood from his seat, "it's none of your faults, there was nothing you could have done," he said, "in fact, you all did good, finding the files on Hunter." Giorno entered the mansion, his head was lowered, face emotionless. "Giorno, I'm so sorry," Josuke said. Giorno didn't reply, he walked out the the manor, eyes still glazed to the floor. "I'll go talk to him," Josuke said, he got up and quickly walked to him. "Jeez, it's like a different person," Jolyne said, "what'd you expect," replied Noel, "the guy's wife died, anyone would be broken."

Bucciarti was next to enter, he too was like Giorno, but his demeanor didn't show it. "you found his files, correct?" He said. "Yeah," replied Bronny, he handed Bucciarti the files. "Perfect, you all did good," he said, "we will dig deeper into this, until this, you all should head to school." Jolyne groaned, "school? Why waste our time there?" "Because you are all still children," Bucciarti said, "I suggest you get going." The group groaned, except for Rae, who was giggling. "I'll give you money for a cab, now beat it."

* * *

Bronny and Jolyne dragged themselves through the halls of school. "Can you believe he wants us to be in school, after the day we just had!" Exclaimed Jolyne. Bronny rolled his eyes, "I don't mind it, nice to be calm and not be risking my life," he said. "Of course you would say that, always a scholar you are." The two walked into class, "well, look who decided to show up to class," spoke the teacher. "Yeah yeah, whatever," Jolyne muttered, the two walked to their seats. "As I was saying, we have a new student today," the teacher said, "would you like to introduce yourself Mr.…" "Kira." The boy stood up, "Yoshikage Kira." Bronny turned, the boy was the same one he had bumped into the previous night, "weird coincidence," he thought to himself. "Ah yes, Mr. Kira, is there anything you would like to say about yourself?" Kira looked right at Bronny, smirking, "oh no, there isn't much to say anyway." Kira sat back down, his gaze not leaving Bronny. "Do you know that guy?" Jolyne asked, Bronny shook his head, "I saw him at the hospital last night," replied Bronny, "but he looks like trouble."

After class, Bronny and Jolyne swiftly made their way out of there, "I fucking hate history," Jolyne muttered, "why should we be bothered to remember other people's business, didn't anyone ever hear of privacy?" Bronny sighed, "only you would say that," he said, "I for one like history, it shows us the errors of our past ways, and the positives, you know what they say…" "Those who fail to learn history, are doomed to repeat it." The two turned to see Kira standing behind them, leaning on the wall. "A fascinating quote indeed," he said, "though I disagree with it, people will always find a way to start conflicts, no matter how minimal it is." Jolyne and Bronny looked at each other in confusion, "I'm sorry, I don't seem to know you," Jolyne said. Kira chuckled, "alas, you do not my dear, but if you allow me…" He moved up to Jolyne, grabbing her hand. "I can tell you my secrets…" Bronny stood in between them, "sorry, but she's taken," Bronny said, "if you don't mind, we need to get going to class." He quickly took Jolyne's hand and walked away. "You're the child of LeBron James, correct?"

Bronny stopped, turning to Kira. "It's a shame what happened to him," Kira said, "I do hope he recovers; it would be a shame for him to fade away…" Bronny frowned, "keep my dad's name out of your fucking mouth kid," he warned, "who the hell are you anyway?" Kira smirked, adjusting his collar. "My name is Yoshikage Kira. I share the same name as my late grandfather. I'm 18 years old, and my house is located in the southeast side of Naples. I do not work, but I volunteer at Hospital Antonio Cardarelli occasionally. I get home at around 8 pm every day, and make sure to be in bed by 11 pm. I get 8 hours of sleep every day, I have no problems sleeping, and I wake up without any fatigue or stress." Kira began to walk towards the two, "as you can see, I am a person who lives a simply, peaceful life. I do not waste my time with pointless quarrels, but if were to engage in conflict, I would not lose."

Kira stood face to face with Bronny, "this is how I deal with society," Kira muttered, "I have never failed something in my life, and I do not plan to." The bell rung, but the two didn't even register it, "remember this Bronny," Kira said, "if you do not want any problems, then I suggest you refrain from disrupting my peace, because you will not like what happens." Kira walked off, bumping shoulders with Bronny. "And is for you darling," he said to Jolyne, "take care of who you love." He winked, walking away. "Yoshikage Kira…" Jolyne muttered, "that name sounds familiar, I can't put my finger on it…" "Whoever he is, he sounds like trouble," Bronny muttered, "we should start heading to class, we're beyond late."

* * *

"Noel, hey." Noel slumped up from her nap, "what?" She muttered. Joshua sighed, taking his sleeve to wipe the saliva off her face, "you should see how you look, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Noel's face reddened, "wow, that's a really shitty thing to say to a girl," she said, "and besides, I don't have time to deal with boys, especially now." Noel stood up, running her hand over her boobs, "I'll just let them drool over my body at a distance, not many can resist my charm!" Joshua rolled his eyes, "whatever, I'm gonna get more food," he said. He walked off, leaving Noel to herself, "jeez, this guy can't take hint can he?" She thought, "oh well, I'll keep you to myself." She sat down, going on her phone.

"Excuse me miss?" Noel turned around, to see Kira, "you wouldn't mind if I sat here?" Noel shook her head, "not at all." Kira smiled and sat down. "You must be new here," Noel said, "never seen you around, I wouldn't assume you're a shy guy cause you're quite handsome, but maybe that's my high standards." Kira chuckled slightly, "you think too much of me for a stranger," he said, "I am a quiet individual, someone who enjoys a nice and peaceful life, you seem to be a lovely lady, quite beautiful actually." Noel brushed her hair, smiling, "I do try, I'm Noel by the way, nice to meet!" "Kira, it's a pleasure Noel." The two shook hands, Kira stroking Noel's hand. "Such a soft hand," Kira muttered, "it's mesmerizing." Kira brought her hand to his cheek, rubbing it. Noel chuckled nervously, "uhm, yeah, can you let go please?" Kira nodded, letting go, "you know, my hands aren't the only soft things on my body." Kira's face darkened, "now that I think of it, I've seen your face on the news before, all four of you." Noel's eyebrows raised, "I don't think I know what you're saying…" Kira grabbed Noel's collar tightly, "your little group of friends seem to be making headlines, in fact, I saw you last night at the hospital, why is it that you would be there?"

Noel began to sweat a bit, what was this guy onto? Could he be, an enemy? "L-Look, I don't know what your deal is," she said, "but you have the wrong woman, I wasn't at any hospital." Kira's eyes burned into hers, he smirked, he stroked Noel's cheek, and ran his hand to her chest. "Lying isn't something you should do little girl," Kira said, "it's not polite…" He let go of Noel and stood, "liars are some of my worst types of people, I'd do well to stay out of it." Kira walked away, leaving Noel taken aback. "Hey, you alright?" Noel turned to see Josh. "Oh yeah I'm fine…" "You don't seem fine," replied Joshua, "who was that guy by the way?" "Beats me," said Noel, "but he's giving me a bad vide, a real bad vibe…"

The school day came to an end, and Kira walked out. He didn't bother to talk to anyone else, because if they weren't important, they would disturb his peaceful day. "There he is," Jolyne said. The four of them watched him from a distance, "so, do you think he's an enemy?" Joshua asked, "if he was, he would have attacked us already," replied Bronny, "whoever he is, he's definitely not a friend, I think we should keep an eye on him, just in case."


	38. YoshikageKira2

Chapter 37: Yoshikage Kira part 2

Kira walked down the crowded street. This time of day was always busy in the shopping district of Naples. Kira entered one of the many stores, looking around. His eyes glanced around, landing on two people waiting by the cashier, he walked over to them. "Are you two in line?" Kira asked, the two shook their heads, Kira went up to the cashier, "excuse me, but can you see if there are any more creamers, I need ran out at home." The cashier nodded and went to the back. "Creamer eh?" One of the men said, "you look a little young to be having coffee." "You're the murderer, aren't you?" The man's eyes widened. "E-Excuse me?" He said, Kira turned to him, "If there is one thing I'm good at, it's remembering faces, your hood doesn't hide your face well, it surprises me that you even choose to hide." Hunter chuckled, he laughed hard, Kira didn't budge, his face stone. "You fascinate me kid, to know who I was," Hunter said, "and now that you know this, do you plan on doing anything about it?"

Kira shook his head, "I'm a man who likes to live a quiet life, I don't waste my time with enemies, because it would disturb my peace," he said, "although if I were to engage in a fight, I wouldn't lose to anyone." The two looked at each other, a dangerous aura forming between the two, the cashier suddenly came back to the counter. "Sorry for the wait, I found just the one for you!" Kira smiled and thanked the cashier after paying, "thank you, and have a nice day." Kira looked at Hunter one last time and left the store. "What a character," said Filo, "yes, how interesting that he knows my identity," replied Hunter, "Filo, please make sure that he is killed." Filo nodded and walked out of the store to begin following Kira.

* * *

"Giorno." Josuke knocked on the door, no answer. "Giorno, you can't stay in there all day," he said, "we still have a mission, we need to get it done so no one else can die." No answer. Bucciarti sighed, "let me talk to him Josuke," he said, placing a hand on Josuke's shoulder. Josuke nodded, moving away from the door. Bucciarti zipped through the door, opening it from the other side. He walked in, seeing Giorno setting on the side of his bed. "Giorno, you need to stop this," Bucciarti said, "I get it, Trish is… Gone, but we can't let her death be in vain." "It's my fault…" Giorno muttered, "if I hadn't…" "It's not your fault," Bucciarti said, he sat on the bed next to him, putting a hand on Giorno's shoulder, "this isn't like you Giorno, but I know why it is, losing a child can be hard…" Giorno looked at Bucciarti with wide eyes, he looked back to the floor, "It's not just that." Giorno pulled something out from his pocket and handed it to Bucciarti, his heart dropped, Giorno had given him, a ring. "When this was all over, I was going to propose, but because I left her here, she's gone…" Bucciarti stood up, "I couldn't understand how you feel Giorno," he said, "but know this, she may be gone, but her spirit lives in all of us, if we don't continue this fight, it will die, tell me Giorno, will you let it fizzle out, or will you fight in her name, that choice is one only you can decide." Bucciarti got up and left the room, leaving Giorno to himself.

* * *

"So, your saying that this, Kira guy, is an enemy?" Bronny sighed, "you know it would be better if you didn't talk with your mouth full." Rae rolled her eyes, "fuck off, I'm hungry," she said. "To answer your question, well, we don't know," said Joshua, "but from what they said, he wasn't giving good vibes." "Speak of the devil," said Noel, "look." The five turned to see Kira across the street. "So, that's Kira," Rae said, "he looks like a dick, I can see why you see him as an enemy." "You wanna follow him?" Jolyne asked, "you never know what his true motives could be." Bronny groaned, "you know, I would like one day where I didn't have to fight anyone, I'm beyond tired." "Wait a sec," Joshua said, "look behind him, that man in the hood…" Bronny looked, his eyes widened, "that's one of the guys from the hospital last night!" The group watched as he followed Kira, "we should do something," Noel said, standing up, "that guy works for Hunter, we can't just let him kill an innocent!"

None of the group stood up, "actually, I can," Jolyne said, "I couldn't care less what happens to him, now if you excuse me, I'll be back to my pizza." Noel looked around the table, no one was backing her up, she began to blush, "how embarrassing…" She thought to herself. Rae sighed loudly, "fine, since I'm the only one here who likes to have fun, I guess I'll have to go."

Kira's eyes glanced at the five across the street, he scoffed, he didn't want to give them the pleasure of giving them his attention. As he walked, Filo followed quietly behind, he too also noticing the five. "That must be Bronny," he muttered, "as much as I would love for a fight, I've got orders." Filo watched Kira's movements, "I wonder how this boy truly knows Hunter," he said, "in any case, one more person who know his identity is trouble, he doesn't look like trouble, so he should be an easy kill." Kira stood near one of the crosswalks, waiting for the light to turn red. Filo neared him, he pulled out a pocket knife, ready to strike. "Look, he's going to stab him!" Noel said. Just as Filo got to him, a small coin fell out of Kira's pocket. "Oh, allow me," Filo said, smirking, "here, you dropped this." Kira glared at him, "keep it, it has no value to me." Kira turned, walking away. Filo persuaded, knife in hand, he threw the coin into the street, when suddenly, it exploded.


	39. YoshikageKira 3

Merry Christmas to all

* * *

Chapter 38: Yoshikage Kira part 3

"What the fuck!" Yelled Rae. The explosion nearly engulfed the street, many people were thrown back due to its force. "Noel! Rae!" Bronny yelled, the three got up and quickly moved toward them. Filo slowly stood up, his head ringing, he touched the back of his head, he could feel the blood pouring out. He leaned on a wall, his head was spinning, it took him a while to steady himself. "So, it seems you've seen it." Filo looked up, to see Kira standing next to him. "I would never purposely do this, but I know you were with the murderer," he said, "let me guess, you've been sent to kill me, haven't you?" A pink aura began to swirl around Kira, "my name is Yoshikage Kira, and while I would normally stray away from unnecessary conflicts, but in this case, I fear I have no choice."

A shadowy presence began to form behind him, its red eyes beaming dangerously. "T-This guy! He's a-" The shadowy figure emerged, it was a Stand, Kira's Stand! "Killer Queen…" Kira muttered, "that is what I call it, now if you excuse me, I will eliminate you now." "Woah," Rae muttered. Bronny and the others caught up to the girls, "you two alright?" Jolyne asked, "yeah," replied Noel, "but, look…" Bronny looked up, he was taken aback, "that's, a Stand!" "Interesting," said Joshua, "so he's a Stand user." Filo stumbled backwards, "you stupid kid, you don't know what the hell you are getting yourself into!" Filo yelled, "you entered something you didn't want to!" Kira smirked, "your words have no effect on me, unless you too have an ability, bring it out," he said, "or simply except your fate, and allow me to continue to my peaceful day." Filo chuckled, "you must think your hot shit, don't you?" He said, "I'll wipe that fucking smirk off your face! Cydonian Knight!" Filo's Stand emerged, two long blades protruding from its arms. It slashed at Kira, sending a barrage at thrusts at him. Kira's Killer Queen deflected the attacks with ease, the other watched in amassment, "should we help him?" Bronny asked. "Are you kidding?" Replied Rae, "look at this guy's Stand, he'll be fine, we should help these civilians who got hit by the explosion!"

"What's wrong?" Filo asked, "you're on the defensive, where's your fight back?" Kira remained silent; a murderous intent spread wide across his face. Cydonian Knight's blade nicked Kira's hand, his hand suddenly disintegrated off, "m-my hand…" He muttered. "That's the power of my Cydonian Knight," Filo remarked, "any part of the body I touch, disintegrates!" Filo began to laugh, Kira stood, he too began to laugh, his laugh drowning out everything, "is that so?" He said, his face darkened, "then I should you finish off now." Kira clinched his fist and held it to his mouth, a bubble popped out and began moving toward Filo. "A bubble?" Filo said, "hah, is that supposed to hurt me!" Cydonian Knight slashed the bubble in half, suddenly, it exploded. Filo's arm blew off, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Maybe I should tell you of my ability," Kira said, "it is the same as my late grandfather, Killer Queen, the ability to turn any object into a bomb." Filo clutched his stump arm, which leaked buckets of blood, he sent his Stand out to try and stab Kira, but it was kicked back by Killer Queen. Kira stomped Filo's face to the ground, "no one will harm Yoshikage Kira, no one will get in my way, and if they do…" Killer Queen grabbed Filo's head, causing his body to swell up, "they will be eliminated…" Filo's body exploded, blood spewing everywhere. Kira's hand began to reform, "hm, it seems his ability wasn't permanent," Kira muttered, "I should get going, no use of wasting my time here."

"He, he killed him!" Jolyne remarked, "and with ease too!" "He's strong for sure, but look at all the damage he's done, his Stand is powerful for sure," said Bronny. "You." The two looked up, Kira began walking towards them, "you saw it, didn't you?" The rest of the group came together, Kira looked at all of them, the murderous glare he had piercing through them, "you saw my ability, what is it you called it, a Stand, you saw it." "We did," said Joshua, "if it could cause all of this, then it isn't something to be taken lightly." Kira chuckled, "yes, as he saw," he muttered, "and so what, do you all want to see it as well?" "To be honest, I'd rather not," said Rae, "I'm really not in the mood for another fight." "You killed one of Hunter's goons, that would make one less one to worry about," said Bronny.

"Hunter?" "Yeah, he's the one behind the murders recently," said Bronny, "we are close to finding out more about him, but he still has minions that are after us, but with you by our side, maybe it won't be that hard." Kira scoffed, "I'll pass, but I appreciate the offer." Kira turned and walked away, "h-hey, wait!" Exclaimed Noel, "doesn't it bother you that dozens of people are dying!?" "No." "What if they target your family?" "I live alone." Kira turned to the group, "I couldn't care less about your pleas," he said, "it's none of my business." "On the contrary, it is now," spoke Bronny, "you've killed one of his underlings, there's no doubt that he will be after you, your peaceful way of living will no longer exist."

Kira rubbed his chin, chuckling, "you make a good point Bronny," he said, "but that doesn't frighten me, if is to come, I'll kill him with ease." "Highly unlikely," said Joshua, "if he could commit all of these murders without being caught, then his Stand must be powerful, I think it would be best if you joined us, if only to get back to your peaceful life." Kira sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I see what you are saying, perhaps you could be of use," he said, "but know that I have no interest in helping you in your little investigation." Bronny sighed, smiling, "that's fine by us, happy to have you on the team." He extended his hand, Kira looked at it, sighing, he shook his hand, "whatever," Kira muttered.

_**To Be Continued**_


	40. Purpose

Chapter 39: The purpose

"This is it." Hunter laid on his bed, in his home. "The time has come, my final stand, it has arrived." Hunter turned to his left, where Irene sat, "why are you so upset?" He asked. Irene turned, her face covered in tears, "it's over, they know who you are, everyone is dead, and because of your stupid devotion to that, thing." Hunter turned, exhaling, "you would call it that, wouldn't you?" He asked, "in all are years of planning, you have never once talked about your displeasure, now, on the brink of our victory, you question me, fascinating…" Irene stood up, becoming more agitated, "victory!? How the fuck do you call this a victory!" Hunter chuckled, "you'll find it out soon," he said, "now leave me." Irene shook her head and left the room.

Hunter sat up, he looked to the outside, it had begun to rain, the sky are greyish black. "They don't understand," he said, "why is it, master?" Hunter turned; the white figure stood in the room. "Do not fret about them," it said, "once it is finished, they will be thrown away, they are pawns in this game." Hunter stood up, "you have not told me of the boys importance," he said, "my time is almost up, I can feel it, at least I should know more about him." The white figure laughed, rubbing its hands on its face, "why don't we take a trip, just the two of us," it said, "then, I will show you the truth of this boy."

* * *

Hunter's car parked in front of the large structure, he stepped, looking at it, "the Colosseum," he muttered." The large Colosseum stood tall and erect, towering over everything in the city. Hunter could feel a large amount of negative emotion in the area, a large battle occurred here, he could feel it. "Can you feel it?" The White Figure said, "the remnants of conflict, it all happened right here." Hunter nodded his head, "I see, the energy here is quite heavy," he said, "but why here?" The White figure placed it's hand on Hunter's head, a white energy engulfing the two. Hunter's vision went black, it was if he was traveling through an infinite void. His vision came back, he looked around, they were inside the Colosseum. His eyes glazed to the middle of the Colosseum floor, a yellow clad figure sat on the rock, the Requiem Arrow in his hand. "That Arrow…" Hunter began, "it's the one, isn't it?" The White Figure nodded, "yes, and that man, his name is Dio Brando." "Dio…" Hunter muttered, rubbing his chin, "that name does sound familiar...Yes, I remember, when I read Giorno Giovanna's profile, it said that Dio Brando was his father." " You would be correct, Dio Brando, the father of Giorno Giovanna, and eternal enemy of the Joestars," said the White Figure, "his entire life led up to this moment, so close to attaining the true power of the Arrow, only to be destroyed, what a shame."

The two moved towards Dio. "Don't not worry, we are but an illusion, he cannot detect our being here," said the White Figure. Dio rubbed the Arrow in his hand, he reached into his jacket, pulling a necklace out. "I made a promise to you friend, I intend to follow it to my end," Dio said, "the pathway to heaven is full of obstacles, but I, Dio, will overcome them all, I have to." He looked up to the sky, the moonlight lighting up the black sheet in the air. "The true power of the Arrow, it is not requiem, the Joestars do not know it, but I do," Dio muttered, "once I have succeeded, I will obtain the true power of the Arrow, and I will truly achieve heaven." Dio placed the necklace back into his jacket and straightened himself, "even if I am to fall to the Joestars on this night, I will find my way to heaven, it is my destiny…" The world began to shift around the two, everything fading away, Hunter's vision again going black. When his eyes opened, he was back in modern day, back in the empty Colosseum.

* * *

"So, there is something more to the Arrow," Hunter muttered. The White Figure nodded, "that secret is what I search for. With the Arrow broken, I was unable to unlock its power, but because of you, I near that power," it spoke, "we have half of the pieces, the others are spread out far across the country, but that is none of your worry, once this battle is done, it will only be a matter of time." The White Figure moved on its heels, skipping out of the Colosseum, "wait, I must know something." The White Figure stopped, turning to Hunter, "hm, and what would that be?" Hunter looked at the figure, "once the Arrow is recovered, and the boy is taken, what will become of him?" "The boy, LeBron James Jr, Bronny…" The White Figure began, "his fate is known by me, and me alone, you will not live long to see it, no one will, rest assured, your sacrifice will usher the next age, the path to heaven, will be revealed!" The White Figure disappeared into the shadows, laughing.

Hunter looked around the empty Colosseum, "I am a man of god," he said, "his plan is something I have let guide me throughout life, and it is what guides me today." Hunter looked up to the sky, "God's Plan has brought me to this moment, I have come so far, that falling at this moment would be a discredit to gods work and all he has done for me." He began to walk out of the Colosseum, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He began to dial a number and held it to his ear. "Hello?" "It's Hunter." "Boss? Is something the matter?" "I need you to come down to Naples," Hunter said, "the time, has come." "…I'll be there in an instant." Hunter hung up the phone and put his hood back on, "your little journey will come to an end, Bronny James," Hunter muttered, "it's time for God's Plan, to reach its end!"

_**To Be Continued**_


	41. TheFinalCountdown1

Chapter 40: The Final Countdown part 1

The group walked down the driveway to Giorno's mansion. "Nice place," Kira said, "tell me James, should I expect any, interesting characters?" "Perhaps, but know is not the best time for that," replied Bronny, "it would be better if you just stayed quiet, the atmosphere isn't the best right now." The group entered the mansion to be met by Josuke. "Jeez, what happened to you guys?" Josuke asked, "you guys didn't encounter an enemy, did you?" "You could say that," said Jolyne, "have they searched through his files?" Josuke nodded and pointed to the manor, "yeah, they're going over them now." Josuke turned his head back to the group, he noticed the one outlier to the group, "new friend you got there?" He asked. "Don't belittle me with something like friend," Kira coldly responded, "I'm here only to further my pursuit of a peaceful life, if you'll excuse me." Kira moved past Josuke and into the main manor, "cool dude," Josuke muttered.

He led the group into the manor, where the rest of Passione sat. "So, what's the scoop on our murderous friend?" Asked Josuke. Bucciarti stood, papers in his hand. "We've uncovered all we need to know about Hunter, most thanks to Bronny and his group," he said, "we now know his location, we know everything we can about him, but we should remain cautious, for all we know, he could still be one step ahead." "Nonsense," Kira said, stepping up, "for all this man has done, we must put an end to him, let him suffer as he has made others suffer." Bucciarti tilted his head, "I don't believe we have met," he said, "you wouldn't know how things work here, rushing in without a plan will backfire, trust me." Kira scoffed, "you seem like a smart individual, you should know that when an opportunity arises, you have two choices, you can chase it, or let it fizzle away," he said, "if you truly have the information on this man, then you should use it, and not let it be for nothing."

"I agree." Everyone turned to see Giorno leaning on one of the walls, his face covered in shadows. "This is our chance to end these murders once and for all, if we don't do it now, we most likely will never have the chance again." Giorno moved off the wall and towards the middle of the room. He faced Kira, his royal blues eyes gazing over him, "I like the way you think kid," he said, "what's your name?" "Kira, Yoshikage Kira." Josuke's eyes widened, "did he say…" Giorno shook Kira's hand, "I guy like you would work well in Passione," he said to him. "Listen up everyone," announced Giorno, "today is the day we end in the Black Dahlia Murders for good! This man, this Hunter, he has killed dozens of innocents, he has stolen the pieces of the Arrow, and he has taken a member of our family… He doesn't know who he has messed with, Passione is a group that vows to to keep the streets of Naples safe from any harm and to keep it clean from the filth of evil. I ask you all, for this final fight, will you lend me your strength?"

Bucciarti sighed, he walked up to Giorno, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Giorno," he said, "I've been at your side for as long as I can remember, I put my faith in your golden dream all those years ago, and I'll continue to stay by your side, no matter what." Giorno smiled, "all of you rest for now, when the time comes, we will begin our attack!"

* * *

[Stand] User: Yoshikage Kira

[Stand] Name: Killer Queen

Power: A Speed: A Range: C Vitality: C Precision: A Develop: C

* * *

"You alright Josuke?" Josuke jumped slightly, "ah, don't sneak up me like that, give me a near heart attack!" He yelled. Jolyne sighed, rubbing her forehead, "give me a break," she muttered, "you didn't answer my question by the way, are you ok?" Josuke sighed, "yeah, I'm fine, but that guy you brought, Yoshikage Kira, where did you meet him?" "Oh, that guy, I met him at school, he's a bit of an asshole, but Bronny thinks he can be helpful." She said, "why do you care?" Josuke frowned, "maybe it's a coincidence, but his name, it's the same as someone I've known before." Jolyne tilted her head, "really? He did mention that his name was from his grandfather or something like that, were you friends with him or something?" "I killed him." Jolyne's eyes widened slightly, "wait, what?" Josuke closed his eyes, images from his past began to swirl in his head. "Yoshikage Kira was a serial killer, he killed countless woman in my home town, kinda like what Hunter is doing now, but with the help of your father, we put an end to his dirty deeds." Jolyne scratched the back of her head, "jeez, that's one hell of a coincidence that his grandson appears now," she muttered. "Yeah," replied Josuke, "if you don't mind, I'm gonna have a word with the kid."


	42. TheFinalCountdown2

Chapter 41: The Final Countdown part 2

Josuke walked through the halls, he was looking for Kira, Yoshikage Kira. The name rang through his head, it had been so long since had heard the name, it brought him back some unpleasant memories for him, a lot of unpleasant memories. He shook his head, "it's in the past," he said to himself, "that doesn't matter anymore, I just need to find the kid." He turned the corner and there he saw him, Kira stood by one of the windows, smoking a cigarette. Kira turned to Josuke, his face stone cold, it sent a slight chill down Josuke's spine.

"Do you need something?" Said Kira, "or are you going to stand there like an idiot?" Josuke was slightly taken aback, "y-yeah I am, I'm not as stupid as I may look," Josuke responded, "and besides, don't you think you're too young to be smoking?" Kira scoffed, "it's none of your business sir," he said, "anyway, if you came here to judge me, then I suggest you leave, I don't feel like dealing with that shit." "You said that you got your name from your grandfather, right?" Kira's head snapped to Josuke, "the hell did you hear that from?" Kira asked, "Jolyne told me about it, but I had a feeling of it as well." Kira rolled his eyes, "dumb bitch," he muttered, "yeah, you're correct, my name comes from my grandfather, he unfortunately passed away before I was born, what a shame." Josuke rubbed the back of his neck, "uh, yeah, what a shame…" Kira raised an eyebrow, "you seem disturbed by that fact," he said, "what is it to you?" Josuke chuckled slightly, "well, you see, I uhm… I kinda knew your grandfather, I was the one who killed him."

Josuke gulped, "fuck," he thought to himself. Kira's glared over Josuke, he smirked, turning away. "Y-You don't seem upset by this," said Josuke. Kira put the cigarette back in his mouth, he brushed his hair, peering out to the land below the mansion, "it's all in the past," he muttered, "if you killed him, then he must have done something that forced your hand, every effect has a cause you know." Kira put out the blunt and tossed it outside, "are you afraid, that I am like my grandfather? Do you fear something will happen to that girl?" Josuke began to tense up, "the hell are you getting at!?" "I'm asking if you if you have a problem with me being so close to Jolyne," Kira said, "I don't want you to think I will bring her harm, I frankly don't care about her, but if you have a problem with me being here, I suggest you air them out now instead of later. Josuke sighed, "no, I don't have an issue, I just don't want there to be any tension over, you know, me killing your grandfather." "I told you, every effect has a cause, if you aren't a problem, I won't be a problem either." Kira walked past Josuke, leaving him be. Josuke turned to him, rubbing his chin, "he's, interesting to say the least," Josuke said to himself, "I'll make sure to keep an eye on him, but for now, let's see what his true motives really are."

* * *

The sun began to set, Hunter checked his watch, "7:48." "It's nearly time," he said. He leaned back in the seat of his car, he peered outside, the sky began to darken , night was falling. "So where is this guy boss?" Irene asked from the back of the car, "he'll be here, trust me," replied Hunter, "everything takes time my dear." Irene cocked an eyebrow, "are you sure staying here is a good idea? They know we're going to be here; don't you think we should try and move away and surprise them?" Hunter chuckled, "you would think that, but that is what they want us to do, we will stay here, if they are truly going to come here, then we will have the element of surprise, we know they way of this land, you'll see, God's Plan has taken us this far, and it will continue to do just that." Hunter began to laugh, "our journey is almost over my dear, after this, Bronny, Giorno, and the rest of Passione, will cease to exist!"


	43. TheFinalCountdown3

Chapter 42: The Final Countdown part 3

Bronny looked at himself in the mirror. These past few days had been a living hell, and it showed on his face. He had barely slept at all, let alone eat, and with all the injuries he has sustained, it was like he was looking at a completely different person. Bronny sighed, he turned on the sink in front of him and splashed water in his face, "this is it," he said to himself, "after tonight, one way or another, this is going to end." He looked to the floor, this was the end, everything they had fought for, all the battles he had, it all came down to this. He had to win, he promised his father that he would fix this mess, and this was his chance to do so. Everything depended on this, his father, Jolyne, all of the friends he made throughout the week, all of them depended on his success. He shook his head, he shouldn't bet thinking about that, he just needed to stay calm, stay relaxed, if he focused on his burdens, they would drag him down. He wiped his hands and exited the bathroom.

"Hey Bronny." Bronny jumped, nearly stumbling to the ground, "j-jeez Jolyne, you near gave me a fuckin heart attack!" Jolyne rolled her eyes, "oh please, I just said hello," she muttered, "I've been looking everywhere for you." "For me?" Bronny asked, "and why's that?" Jolyne chuckled, "god your naïve." She walked towards Bronny, taking her finger and rubbing it across Bronny's chest, "you know what we're going to do right?" "Of course." "It's not going to be easy Bronny," she said, "just know that no matter what happens, I'll be by your side till the end, nothing can stop us." Bronny sighed, moving off of Jolyne, "we can only hope JoJo," Bronny said, "but if anything, we should be cautious, If something were to happen to you, I don't what I'd do." "Aw, how sweet of you," Jolyne said, "I'll have you know that you've been near death more times than anyone else here, so I think you should make sure you're safe." Jolyne pointed her finger at Bronny, "and by the way, the name is Jolyne! How many times do I have to you that!"

"Yeah!" Jolyne tensed up, she looked to her side, seeing Rae mimicking her, "she just can't stand it, right JoJo?" Jolyne was fuming, if smoke could come out of her ears, they would. "You little shit," she muttered, "you are this close to getting on my bad side." Rae put her hands up in defense, "hey hey, it's all in fun, besides, I would have thought I was already on it." From behind Rae came Noel and Joshua, "a bit on edge are we JoJo," Noel teased, "there's no need to be so hostile, especially at this time." Jolyne rubbed her forehead, "sometimes, I wonder why I even bother." Joshua chuckled, "for someone with such a tough attitude, you are very easy to embarrass." "What the fuck is it with you people!?" Jolyne snapped, "is this annoy the hell out of Jolyne day or something, Jesus Christ!" The group laughed, "we're just kidding JoJo, chill out," Bronny said, "besides, I like that name better." Jolyne sighed, "whatever, I guess there's no fighting it."

Giorno walked towards the group, "I hope I'm not interrupting something," he said. "Not at all Mr. Giorno," Joshua replied, "unless you want to join in our Jolyne teasing, then your more than welcome." Giorno chuckled slightly, "I appreciate the offer, but right now isn't the time." Giorno's face became much more serious, "the time is come, we're leaving in 5, I suggest gathering all you need, because there's a chance you won't be coming back." The group went silent, Bronny nodded, "right, uhm, you got it boss." Giorno nodded, "Giorno is fine, I don't like when people call me boss," said Girono, "oh, and by the way Bonny, there's someone here who wanted to see you." Bronny tilted his head, "huh? And who would that be?"

"Guess who?" Bronny's eyes widened, that voice, it couldn't be. Behind Giorno walked a figure that Bronny hadn't seen in a long time. "D-Dad!?" Bronny yelled, "w-what are you doing here!?" It was LeBron James! One of his arms was still in a cast, but here he was. "Hello to you to son," LeBron said, "damn, I nearly died, you go out and almost get yourself killed, here I am and I get a, what are you doing? Man, that's a bit of a lit down." Giorno put a hand on LeBron's shoulder, "I made a quick stop in order to get our friend out of the hospital quicker," he said, "he'll be joining us for our little mission, if you're ok with that Bronny." "Y-Yeah, that's fine," Bronny muttered. "Wow, a real celebrity," Noel said, "it's a real honor Mr. James, I can see where Bronny gets his good looks from." "You shouldn't talk like that Nova, you might upset Jolyne more," Rae teased, "she doesn't like when people talk about her boyfriend." Jolyne began to turn red, "oh for the love of god!" LeBron laughed, shaking his head, his eyes turned to Bronny, who was still silent. "Hey, I think we should all get ready for our battle," LeBron said, "all of you, get lost." The group scattered, leaving LeBron and Bronny alone.

"You alright kid?" LeBron asked, "I thought you would be glad to see me." "I am, I just…" Bronny looked to the floor, "I just never thought I'd see you again." LeBron sighed, he moved to Bronny and put a hand on his shoulder, "listen kid, I know it's been a rough couple of days for you, but you don't need to worry anymore, I got your back, just like old times." Bronny looked up to his father, "but what if something goes wrong!" He yelled, "what if I can't save you, what if…" "Bronny," LeBron said, "nothing is going to happen, I'm going to make it through this mess, we all are, as long as we got each other's backs, ok?" Bronny nodded, he sighed, rubbing his forehead, "yeah, we're gonna be alright." LeBron patted Bronny on the shoulder, "see, nothing to worry about, now let's get going."

* * *

Everyone gathered outside of the mansion, they all knew what they were getting themselves, this was it, the final countdown. "This is It everyone," Giorno announced, "the Black Dahlia Murders end now, Hunter Blevins is located near Ponti Rossi, it's a far trip, but if we live now, we should be there by midnight." Giorno turned to Bucciarti, "Bucciarti, you take them and form a perimeter around the building, if he tries to escape, you guys will be there to stop him, and make sure no one gets in." Bucciarti nodded, "of course Giorno, but if anything goes array, we'll be right there." Giorno smirked, "you've always been by my side." Giorno turned to Josuke and LeBron, "you all are with me, based on what I've seen of the building, there are multiple entrances inside, we'll split into three teams." Giorno reached into a bag he was carrying, "we'll use these to communicate, if anything happens, make sure to say it immediately." Giorno handed one to each person. "Hunter probably knows that we are coming for him," spoke Kira, "I normally don't like rushing to this type of scenario, but I assume there is no other choice." "It's like you said, when the opportunity arises, you must take it, this is our best chance, we have to make the best of it." Giorno moved towards one of the cars, "this is people, at the end of this, only party is going to live to see the morning, let's make sure it's us." As everyone began to move towards the cars, Jolyne pulled on Bronny's arm, "huh? What is it Jolyne?" Bronny asked. "I just, uh, good luck Bronny," Jolyne said, "stay safe out there." Bronny chuckled, "yeah, you too Jolyne." Jolyne planted a kiss on Bronny's cheek and quickly moved to the car, Bronny touched his cheek, smiling. "What a woman," he said, he pumped himself up, "let's go get this son of a bitch!"

**_To Be Continued_**


	44. TheEndOfGod'sPlan1

Chapter 43: The End of God's Plan part 1

_Hunter Blevins, the man responsible for over 25 killings in the Black Dahlia Murders, has been located in Ponti Rossi, one of the more heavily populated districts in Naples. The plan is simple, rush his home and execute him. Bruno Bucciarati and his team will guard the perimeter of the building, preventing anyone from leaving or entering. Three teams will be entering._

_Team 1: Giorno Giovanna, Axel Thorn, Jace Costello, Shelby Sparks._

_Team 2: Josuke Higashikata, Jolyne Kujo, Joshua Rivera, Yoshikage Kira._

_Team 3: LeBron James, Bronny James, Noel Vazquez, Rae Costello._

_Unknown to them, Hunter is prepared to fight, and he has brought two powerful Stand users with him to defeat Passione. When the sun rises on Naples, no matter what, someone will rise, and the other will fall, the question is, who will win in this final night?_

* * *

"They are coming." Hunter said. He stood on the balcony of his room, peering streets below. Irene came from behind him, "the guys here boss," she said, "how long until you think Giorno and his goons will be here?" Hunter smiled, "soon my dear," he replied, "tell Felix to get ready, his ability will wipe them out before they even have the chance to attack." Irene nodded, "and what If it doesn't?" "In that case," Hunter said, turning to her, "it will be up to you, you're Beastie Boys should take care of them." Irene smirked, "yeah, it'll be your own personal zoo boss." She turned and walked away, leaving Hunter to himself. "God's Plan," he muttered, a light blue and green figure emerged behind him, "after today, there will be none left to oppose God's Plan, come now, members of the Joestar Bloodline, let us finish this once and for all!"

* * *

The car ride was a silent one for the most part. Bronny closed his eyes, tonight could very well be the last night of his life, he could die tonight. He took a deep breath, he wouldn't let that happen, after everything that had happened over this past week, he couldn't fail at the end. "Nice night outside huh?" Bronny turned to his right, Noel was leaning on the car door, looking out the window, "it's beautiful, wouldn't you say?" "Yeah," Bronny replied, "it's quite calming actually." Noel brushed her hair, she moved of the door and leaned on Bronny's shoulder. "I've lost so much in my life Bronny, my parents, my sister, it's like everything I touch turns to dust," she said, "I don't want to lose anyone again, I just want this all to end." Bronny patted Noel's head, "hey, you don't need to worry this, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, to anyone of you." Noel smiled slightly, "thanks Bronny, I appreciate it." Bronny nodded and leaned back in his seat, "you good Rae?" Bronny looked to his left, Rae was snoring. "Jeez, how can she sleep so sound with all this going on?" Noel asked, "your asking me," replied Bronny, "but I think a nap would be great."

* * *

"There it is." The group had arrived at Ponti Rossi, "looks nice," Shelby said, "I bet this is where the rich people live." "I wouldn't say that, but it is heavily populated," Giorno said, "I don't like where this is going, without knowing our enemies abilities, we don't know what they could do to the population." Giorno picked up his radio, "Bucciarati, can you hear me?" "Loud and clear Giorno," replied Bucciarati, "we are arriving as we speak." "Good, I want you to evacuate everyone in the building," said Giorno, "I don't want any unnecessary blood on my hands." "Got it, we'll begin now." Giorno put the radio down and continued driving, "alright guys listen up." "Excuse me, and girl," corrected Shelby. Giorno sighed, "AND girl, when we enter, you have permission to engage anyone who seems a threat, we don't know how many followers he has with him, so be careful."

* * *

The cars parked in front of the large building. Everyone got out, surveying the area. "Nice place," Bronny said, "it's way better than our apartment." "Hey, I'm a man of simple taste," replied LeBron. Giorno placed his hand on the building, a golden aura running through his arm, "this place is packed, he could be anywhere in here," he said, "Bucciarati get the civilians out of here." Bucciarati nodded and led his team into the building. "Alright guys, you know the drill," spoke Giorno, "LeBron, you guys take the streets above, Noel's Black-Eyed Peas should get you through the roof." Noel winked, giving a thumbs up, "got it boss man!" Giorno turned to Josuke, "Josuke, your team will check the lower levels, try and cut off any hidden means of escape if you can." Josuke nodded, "you got it Giorno." The two teams moved to their respective locations, "that leaves us," said Giorno, he turned to the remaining three, "we take the middle, scout through each room, and please, be careful not to get yourselves killed." The three former Somerset members chuckled, "don't worry about us Giorno," Axel spoke, "we would hate to disappoint." Giorno nodded, "good, then let's get this operation started."


	45. TheEndOfGod'sPlan2

Chapter 44: The End of God's Plan part 2

"Not gonna lie," Narancia said, "this place is kinda creepy at night." Bucciarti's team looked around the empty building, "there's a lot of floors, getting everyone out of here is gonna be a real pain," said Fugo. "Luckily for you Fugo," spoke Mista, "I have just the thing." Mista took out his pistol and shot into the air, almost immediately, people began to exit their rooms, seeing what all the commotion was about. "Hey." Mista turned to his left, a security guard was approaching him, "put the gun down now!" Mista shot the guard in both legs, then dropped his gun, "what? I did what he said.' Bucciarti sighed and shook his head, "everyone out of here now!" He yelled, "unless you want to be killed as well!" The civilians began to mass leave the building, "Giorno, the people are leaving, we'll make sure they stay out." "Perfect, good luck Bucciarti," replied Giorno. Giorno looked down to the streets below, they were now filling with people. "This is gonna be one weird thing to explain Giorno," Jace said from behind him, "it may, but Hunter's head will be enough for them," spoke Giorno, "come, let's start."

* * *

From above the building, LeBron and his team moved across the street. "Woah, that's a pretty big drop off," said Rae. Indeed, they were far above the building. "Oh, stop being such a girl," LeBron said, "I am a girl," Rae replied, "I can't stop doing that you know." "That's not what I-" LeBron stopped himself, "never mind, alright kids, who here's afraid of heights?" Everyone shook their heads, "good, then I hope you're ready to jump." LeBron went over the railing, looking down, "woah woah woah," Bronny said, "you weren't being serious, were you?" LeBron rolled his eyes, "of course I'm being serious, now come on, we don't exactly have all night you know." The group stepped over the railing, "you know, now that I think of it, I'm the biggest fan of heights," said Noel. "I heard that if you closed your eyes, it helps with the fear," LeBron said. "That sounds worse!" Exclaimed Noel, "who the hell told you that?" LeBron scratched the back of his neck, "well, I uh, jump!" LeBron pulled on everyone as he jumped from the railing, everyone falling alongside him. "Oh, you motherfucker!" Rae yelled, "you're gonna kill us all!" "You would think that, but I've always got a plan," LeBron said, "Space Jam!"

Space Jam emerged and cast an energy barrier around the group. They slowly floated to the roof of the building, landing softly on the top. "see," LeBron said, "no problem at all." "I think you could have just told us you were gonna do that, would've made the jump a lot easier," Bronny said. LeBron chuckled and rubbed Bronny's head, "now where is the fun in that?" LeBron stood and turned to the girls, "alright ladies, Giorno said you can get us through the roof, so let's get to it." Noel nodded, "whatever you say sir." She summoned her Black-Eyed Peas and hit the floor, a shadowy mass spread rapidly, "through here, the shadows will guide you," she said. The group stepped through the shadows and fell into a large room. "Nice work kid," said LeBron, he took out his radio and held it to his ear, "this is LeBron, we made it inside, how are things on your ends."

* * *

"This is Josuke, we're inside as well, and let me tell you, this garage is huge, and its dark as hell!" "Hm, seems like you've got things handled, keep us posted Josuke." "Giorno, hey Giorno!" No response, Josuke sighed as he put the radio in his pocket, "can you believe that guy!?" He said aloud, "hung up on me without hearing me opinions." "It's pretty obvious he did that because hear your bitching," Kira snapped, "and quite frankly, I don't think any of us want to either." "I second that," said Jolyne, "we just need to stay focused on our task, you can complain Josuke." Josuke rolled his eyes, "man, the whole world is against me today huh?" He said. Kira scoffed, he turned his gaze to Joshua, who was leaned against one of the walls. His eyes were glowing blue, showing the effects of his Smooth Criminal. "What's he doing?" Kira asked, "it's his ability," replied Jolyne, "he's scouting our next move."

Joshua's eyes returned to normal, he exhaled heavily, looking to the floor. "Hey Josh," Jolyne said, moving towards him, "how's our situation looking like?" Joshua wiped his forehead of sweat, "if you want me to be honest, it doesn't look so hot," he said, "we need to get out of here and to the upstairs, fast." Kira and Josuke walked up to the two, "wait, what's going on?" Josuke asked. "The future, it's extremely cloudy," Joshua said, "and right now, this isn't the place to-" Joshua paused, he pointed to behind them, "It's him." The group turned to see Hunter, standing in a stairwell above them. "My my, look what the cat has dragged in," he said, licking his lips, "it pleases me to see that you have all come, just for me, truly, I'm touched."

"You!" Jolyne yelled, "shut your fucking mouth, we didn't come here for chatter, we came to kill you!" "Exactly," spoke Kira, "so why don't you give us that pleasure, we have lives you know." Hunter folded his arms, smirking, "you know, the fact that you showed up here, it proves to me how ignorant you are," he began, "I have no anger towards you, I have no hatred, no grievances, what I have done, it's for God's Plan. See God has a plan for all of us, and that is what has guided me, the people I've killed, they were sacrificed for God, unless you want to join them, I suggest you leave this place, for I have no intent in fighting you."

"You may not want to fight, but we're not going to give you the choice," Josuke said, "you remind me a lot of someone I used to know, I put an end to their murder spree, and I'm not leaving here without ending yours!" Hunter clapped his hands, "hm, if only you could." Suddenly, a huge surge of water shot from behind Hunter, engulfing him. "What the hell!?" Josuke yelled. The water gushed into the garage, filling it quickly. The group was swept into the water, being dragged by it's current. "Fuck, Jolyne!" Josuke yelled, "Jolyne! Where are you!" "Josuke!" Josuke turned to see the three on top of a truck, "come on!" Josuke summoned his Crazy Diamond and dragged himself through the water, "Stone Free!" Jolyne yelled. Her Stand came out and grabbed Crazy Diamond's arm, "I got you!" She yelled. Josuke climbed on top of the truck, "this isn't good," he said, "this waters going to fill up to the top, we're in deep, deep shit!"


	46. TheEndOfGod'sPlan3

Chapter 45: The End of God's Plan part 3

"You've arrived at an early grave." A dark-blue haired man emerged from the staircase, his eyes were a golden yellow, they peered deeply at the group. "The nerve of you, to try and stop fate," the man said, "you're foolish, you can never win against fate, you will die here, by my hands." Josuke slowly stood up on the truck, "that's where you are wrong, nothing is set in stone yet," he said, "if we need to get passed you to get to Hunter, then that's exactly what we're going to do." The man smirked, he began to move towards them, he walked on top of the water, like it was solid instead of liquid. "Ah, so this water, it was your doing," Kira said, "let me guess, this is your Stands ability?" The man chuckled, "so naïve," he said, "the water isn't just my Stands ability, it is my Stand!"

Two strands of water shot up and wrapped themselves around Josuke's neck, pulling tight on it. "what the hell!?" Jolyne yelled. Water shot up from around them, tying them all. "My name is Felix," the man said, "I intend on drowning you all in the sins you've committed, you will not reach our master, you will die here." Kira reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone, "Killer Queen!" He yelled, throwing the phone towards Felix. The water shot up and grabbed the phone, causing it to explode. The blast sent Felix reeling back, causing him to fall into the water. "That will buy us some time," Kira muttered. The water that had wrapped around them fell back, letting go of them. "If we're gonna get to Hunter, we need to get rid of this guy first," said Josuke. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Giorno, we have a situation."

* * *

"I'm aware," replied Giorno, "I could hear the explosion from up here, what's the situation down there?" "It turns out Hunter wasn't alone, one of his allies has us trapped down here with some type of water Stand, we can't get out unless we kill him." Giorno sighed, "be careful Josuke, we'll finish this soon." Giorno hung up the phone and looked to the group. "Josuke and his team have engaged with the enemy," he said, "we need to find Hunter and quick." "We've looked everywhere," said Axel, "he's nowhere to be found." Giorno swore under his breath and summoned his Gold Experience. He held his hand to the floor, a gold energy forming around his hand. "We need to find him quickly," he said, "my Gold Experience can sense the heart beats of humans, we can use it to find Hunter."

Giorno looked around, he could see many heartbeats in the surrounding areas, but one was approaching them. Giorno stood, peering into the shadows, "come out you bastard," he muttered, "don't waste my time with stalking." From the shadows walked Hunter, he glared at Giorno, a sly smirk forming across his face. "Giorno Giovanna, at last we meet in person," Hunter said, he turned his head, looking behind Giorno, "strange, I could've sworn there was another in your ranks, Trish, was it?" Giorno tensed up, his blood beginning to boil, "I wonder how it must have felt," Hunter continued, "to hold her corpse, to see the one you held dear a victim of God's Plan, I'm truly sorry, I bet she was a women of pride and grace, but I'll never know will I?"

Giorno was shaking with rage, a rage he had never felt before. He could feel something pulling on him, it wasn't Joestar blood, it was Brando blood, Dio's blood. "You're angry, aren't you?" Hunter said, "I don't blame you; anyone would be distressed to see their loved one parish in their arms, or should I say, loved ones." Hunter chuckled under his breath, Giorno was fuming, he wanted so bad to drive his fists into Hunter, to tear him limb by limb. "Giorno, control yourself," said Axel, putting a hand on his shoulder, "we don't know what this guy has up his sleeves." Giorno pushed him off and began to walk towards Hunter. "You plan on killing me," Hunter said, "don't you?" "Kill you?" Spoke Giorno, "someone like you shouldn't have the privilege of being killed, you deserve something far worse." Giorno clenched his fist tightly, "for all the people you've taken from this place, for all the lives you've hurt, for Trish…" Giorno closed his eyes, "I promise you, you will not live to see another sunrise ever again, you will sent to deepest and darkest part of hell, and I'll be the one to give you a pass!"

Hunter clapped his hands, "that was certainly the moving speech, but I'm afraid your threat will stay just that, a threat," he said, "God's Plan is nearly complete, and it will end in my favor!" Hunter motioned to his left, "now Irene! Show these fools the might of your power!" The four summoned their Stands, ready for battle. From the shadows, a beast like monster emerged from the shadows, lunging at Giorno. "MUDA!" Giorno yelled, Gold Experience slammed his fist into the beast, sending it sprawling on the floor. "What the hell are these things!?" Exclaimed Axel, he slammed his Guns n Roses into another beast. More beasts emerged from the shadows, surrounding the four. "Your emotions cloud your judgement, Giorno Giovanna," Irene said, stepping out from the shadows, a dark red aura surrounded her, her body appeared beastly, like one of the monsters, "what surrounds you is my ability, The Beastie Boys, my power will consume you, and you will be forced by my steed."

The beasts quickly emerged on the group, Giorno watched as Hunter began to leave. "Giorno, we'll handle this!" Axel yelled, "get to Hunter and finish this!" Giorno nodded, avoiding the beasts and destroying them with his Gold Experience. As he moved, he turned to Irene, who's gaze didn't leave the battle. "If you think killing Hunter will solve anything, you are mistaken," she said, "there's more to this than you know, or even I know." Giorno shook his head, "trust me, I know," replied Giorno, "but this is the first step, I won't let him get away with what he has done." "I understand the feeling of loss." Giorno frowned, "how would you know how I feel?" Irene sighed, "you're not the only one that has lost someone they love," she said, "tell me, are you willing to sacrifice your entire crew, just for one man's life?" "Whatever it takes." Giorno ran away, towards where Hunter had gone. "Naïve, " Irene muttered. She turned her gaze back to the battle, most of her beasts had been killed by the three. "Is this all you got!?" Yelled Shelby, "cause if it is, it ant enough!" Irene smirked, "big mouth for a little girl," she said, "fine, I guess I'll kill you all myself!"


	47. TheEndOfGod'sPlan4

Chapter 46: The End of God's Plan part 4

"Where the fuck is he!?" Yelled Jolyne. The group looked around the dark waters, it was almost impossible to see what was in there. "The water is rising," said Joshua, "I'd give it maybe ten minutes before we are swallowed by it." Josuke turned to Joshua, "I, love your optimism," he sarcastically said. "Can you all shut up," Kira spat, "your bickering isn't gonna get us out of here." He put his fingers to his mouth and blew out a bubble. The bubble floated to the water, and exploded, sending water everywhere. "What the hell are you doing?" Jolyne asked. "A trick I learned about fishing," replied Kira, "why throw a reel, when you can use a bomb to fish out the, well, fish." Jolyne raised an eyebrow, "and that's supposed to work?" Kira turned to her, "do you have a better idea?" Jolyne folded her arms, "no." "Then shut up and let me concentrate." Kira blew another bubble into the water, it exploded, sending more water crashing around them. "This isn't going to get us out of here," said Josuke, "we need a new plan, Joshua, what did your Smooth Criminal say about…" Josuke turned, Joshua was gone. "Josh?" He looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. "Oh shit, where'd he go?" Jolyne said. The three looked around, but he was nowhere to be found, "this isn't good." Unknownst to them, beneath the water, Joshua floated. "I hear drowning is one of the worst ways to go," Felix muttered, holding Joshua by the head, "I wonder how it would feel, knowing that you were slowly dying, a shame you are going to find out."

* * *

"Hey Bron, have you heard anything from the others?" LeBron asked. Bronny shook his head, "not since we first entered, no." LeBron sighed, "I don't like the sound of that," he said, "they might have gotten into trouble." LeBron turned to the two girls, "we're gonna head further down and see what the situation is," he said, "you two move along and see if you can find any clues." Rae huffed, "why do you get to have all the fun," she complained. "Well, us men can take more of a punch, no offense to you girls." Rae pouted, slamming her fist into LeBron's groin. LeBron doubled over, clutching his lower area. "How's that for a hit?" Rae teased. LeBron grunted, looking up, "t-that's not a fair, comparison," he said, "you ladies don't even have a-" "That's enough dad," Bronny interrupted, "we'll leave this to you two, be safe guys." Bronny dragged his dad away and downstairs. "Can you believe the nerve on that guy?" Rae exclaimed, she sighed, "men, so annoying, thinking they know everything, am I not right my dear Noel?" Noel chuckled, "trust me, I know far too well." "Boyfriend issues?" Noel chuckled softly, "Let's just get this over with Rae." "Wait, I want to know," Rae said, tugging on Noel's skirt, "my interest has peaked!" Noel sighed, rubbing her forehead, "long story short, a lot of boys can be complete assholes and skirt chasers, so if I were you, be careful with who you want to be with." Rae tilted her head, "skirt chaser?" "It means that they don't really care about you and just want what's underneath this skirt, instead of who packs it." Rae nodded, "boys are weird."

* * *

Bronny and LeBron made it to the main floor of the building. Things were quiet, a little too quiet. "Giorno, is everything alright?" LeBron asked. No response. "I've got a bad feeling about this dad," Bronny muttered. LeBron nodded his head, "yeah, if there's one thing I know, it's that silence is never a good thing." The two heard faint tapping in the shadows, LeBron stood in front of Bronny, summoning his Space Jam, "if anyone's out there, show yourself!" He yelled, "unless of course, you're scared to fight, then by all means, stay and cower like a pussy!"

Laughter came from the shadows, and out walked Irene. She glared at the two men; a smirk etched across her face. "So, you're the kid that everyone has been talking about," she said, pointing at Bronny, "you've had quite the adventure, haven't you? But like everything in life, it comes to an end tonight." "Don't get too confident," said Bronny, "I didn't come this far just to fail, I intend on ending things here tonight!" Irene rubbed her chin, "do you really think it's that easy? Honestly, even if you win tonight, you lives will stay forever changed, you will never be the same, killing Hunter isn't going bring all those that died back." Bronny shook his head, "It's not gonna be easy that's for sure," he said, "but it's like I said, I didn't come all this way just to die, after everything that has happened, I can't afford to fail."

Irene chuckled, brushing her hair to the side, "were it so easy." Suddenly, a beast like monster crawled next to Irene. "W-What the fuck?" LeBron muttered. Irene petted the monster, "you know, your little band of misfits, they weren't that tough, I expected a lot more," she said, "with that said, I hope you'll give me a better fight, I don't want my time wasted." "That thing, I-It's Axel," Bronny said, "this girl's ability, it must transform people into monsters." Bronny felt a buzz in his pants, it was his phone. He quickly opened it to see a text from Jolyne. "I need help. Joshua and Josuke got taken by this water Stand. Come quick!" "Fuck," Bronny muttered, "Jolyne is in trouble!" As Bronny began to run, the beast charged at him. Just as it jumped at Bronny, LeBron's Space Jam slammed it's fist into it, sending it crashing back. "Bronny! Go help your girlfriend," LeBron yelled, "I'll deal with this bitch." "Right!" As Bronny turned, his cheeks suddenly brightened, "wait, she's not my…ugh, whatever."


	48. TheEndOfGod'sPlan5

Chapter 47: The End of God's Plan part 5

"We are in deep, deep shit!" Jolyne yelled. The water was now up to their stomachs, and with both Josuke and Joshua taken under, Jolyne knew they were in trouble. "I knew I should've just stayed home," Kira muttered. Jolyne turned to him, "that isn't helping!" "I should've never agreed to helping you." "Can you just help me for fucks sake!?" "I just wanted a peaceful day, this is the worst day of my li-" Jolyne slapped Kira across the face and grabbed his collar, "can you shut the fuck up! We're in the middle of a fucking life and death scenario and I don't need your fucking helping by whining!" Kira rolled his eyes, "you little…"

"Jolyne!" Jolyne turned to the voice, "Bronny!" She yelled. Bronny moved down to the garage, only to be met by an ocean. "Jesus, what the hell's with all this water?" Bronny asked. "It's the Stand user, the bastard is trying to drown us," Jolyne said, "if we don't get rid of him soon, we're gonna be in deep shit." Bronny looked around the waters, "this guy could be anywhere in there," he thought to himself, "it sounds stupid, but the only way to beat this guy is to play his game." Bronny sighed and took his shirt off, "the fuck are you doing kid?" Asked Kira, "now's not the time to make this bitch horny." Bronny shook his head, "we aren't gonna get anywhere standing around and waiting, I'm going in." "What!?" Jolyne exclaimed, "y-you can't!" "I have to, pass a string." Jolyne nodded and pulled at one of her nails, a string emerging. She threw the string to Bronny, who caught it and wrapped it around his wrist. "If I pull on this, drag me up, ok?" Jolyne nodded, Kira meanwhile, shook his head, "you're gonna get yourself killed, trying to be a damn hero." "I get it that you are a dick, but sometimes, you can find satisfaction in helping people," Bronny said, he took a deep breath, "wish me luck." He dove into the water, disappearing from view.

* * *

A loud bang emanated from down on the main floor. "What was that?" Rae asked. Noel walked over to the edge and looked down. "It's Bronny's dad, I think he's in trouble!" Rae moved to see what was happening as well, "woah, what the hell are those things he's fighting?" "I don't know, I don't see Bronny anywhere…" Noel bit her nails, "this isn't good, we need to get down there and quick." Before the two could move, a loud growl rang out near them. The two girls turned to the noise, "Rae, get behind me." Noel clenched her fist, summoning her Black-Eyed Peas. Rae peaked behind Noel, "what is it?" She asked. Noel bit her lip, "I don't know," she whispered, "whoever the hell you are, show yourself!" Suddenly a huge beast like monster jumped out from the shadows. It lunged at them, its large claws crashing down fast. "Get back Rae!" Noel yelled. She pushed Rae back and swung at the beast. The punch landed flush on the beasts chin, but it didn't even budge. It grabbed at Black-Eyed Peas arm and slammed it to the floor, it opened its mouth and sank its teeth into its arm, sending blood squirting everywhere. "F-Fuck!" Noel yelled, her arm now bleeding profusely. The beast dragged the arm, sending Noel crashing through one of the walls. "Noel!" Rae yelled.

The beast turned it's gaze to Rae, growling. "Oh shit," Rae muttered. She slowly backed away, pulling out her Viva la Vada. Her eyes glanced down to something that was hanging off of its neck, it was a necklace. "Jace…" Rae muttered, "Jace! Your Jace!" The beast quickly pounced onto Rae, pinning her down. Rae put her hands up, pushing back with all her strength to keep the fangs away. "Jace! Stop it please!" Rae screamed, "it's your sister Rae! Rae! Please! I-I don't want to die!" Rae could feel tears streaming down her face, "Help! Someone help!" The beast pinned both of Rae's arms to the ground, drool leaked onto Rae's face. She closed her eyes tight, preparing for the worst.

"MUDA!" Rae's eyes shot open. The beast was knocked off of Rae, it skidded across the floor before coming to a stop. "Rae, are you alright?" Rae sighed, chuckling, "oh Giorno, if only I were older, I would give you a big wet kiss on the lips!" Giorno chuckled, "only you could joke in such a dire time." Giorno lifted Rae to her feet and turned to the beast, which was slowly getting up. "It's my big brother," Rae muttered, "I don't know how, but I know it's him." "It's that woman's Stand," Giorno said, peering over the railing, "The Beastie Boys, that's what she called it, whatever has happened to your brother, it's part of her ability." The beast began to stand up, it charged at the two. "Gold Experience!" Giorno yelled. He slammed his fists into the ground, causing vines to pop from the ground and wrap around the beast. "Tend to Noel," Giorno said, "I'll take care of that bitch down there." Rae shook, her hands trembling. Giorno knelt down and grabbed Rae's shoulder, "I'm going to save your brother, don't you worry, now go, your friend needs you." Rae nodded, running to the hole.

"Noel! Where are you!" Rae looked around the dark room, but to no avail. "R-Rae…" Rae turned to her side, Noel sat along a wall, a large pool of blood surrounding her. "Noel…" Rae ran to her, she looked at her arm, it was completely torn off. "I-I managed to stop the bleeding, but I'm getting tired, I'm tired Rae…" Rae shook her head, "you can't fall asleep! Falling asleep is very bad!" Rae ripped her jacket off and wrapped it around Noel, "Noel, hey!" Rae grabbed her shoulders, shaking them, "you gotta stay awake, and whatever you do, don't look into that white light! It is not a good thing!" Noel smiled softly, "I'm glad you care so much about me, but…" She looked to the ground, "I don't think I'm going to make it…" Rae shook Noel's shoulders, "Noel?" Nothing. "Noel!"


	49. TheEndOfGod'sPlan6

Chapter 48: The End of God's Plan part 6

LeBron crashed into a wall, debris falling around him. He coughed up blood, looking up slowly, seeing Irene walking towards him. Irene spat to the side, crossing her arms, "I expected more from you, especially since you beat that Dio guy," she said. The pores on her arms widened, a dark liquid began to pour out of them, "do you have any last words before I make you mine?" LeBron chuckled, wiping his mouth, "what does it matter what I say, you're not gonna remember it anyway." Irene nodded, "that's fair, but I would've liked some sort of cliché final speech on good or something." "I think you watch too many movies." Irene shook her head, "maybe, but that's the point, I'm ending this now." The liquid spilled to the floor and began crawling towards LeBron, as they did he noticed something far above them, and it was coming down fast.

"MUDA!" Irene looked up and jumped out of the way as Giorno and Gold Experience slammed to the floor. Irene smirked, "well well, look who came crawling back to me," she teased, "I didn't expect you to let the boss run away after what he did to your bitch." Giorno glared daggers into Irene, he too began smiling, slightly disturbing the woman. "You know, I was thinking that same thing to," Giorno muttered, licking his lips, "but I can wait on that, my men are going to make sure he doesn't go anywhere, as for you…" He started to walk towards Irene, "I won't even give you the chance to even think about escaping." Irene hissed, the liquid flowing back into her arms. "She's really strong Giorno, it's that liquid, it's what's powering her," LeBron said. He slowly stood up, walking towards Giorno, the two stood face to face with Irene, a brownish aura beginning to envelop her. "You should go help your kid," Giorno said, "I'll handle this myself." LeBron shook his head, grabbing Giorno's shoulder, "I'd rather stick together on this one if you don't mine." "Not at all." The two began to circle Irene, their Stands at the ready. "You two are going to regret coming here," Irene hissed, "Beastie Boys!" A while light developed over her as dust swirled everywhere. LeBron and Giorno covered their eyes, shielding them from the dust. As they lowered their eyes, what was in front of them shocked them. "Holy shit," Giorno muttered. Irene's body didn't even resemble that of a human, it was completely monster like, a huge claw replaced her right arm. "This is gonna be a chore," LeBron said.

* * *

Bronny's eyes opened slightly. The darkness of the water made it almost impossible to see. "This wasn't the smartest thing to do," he thought to himself, "but someone's gotta to do it." He peered through the dark blue water, trying to find any glimpse of Josh or Josuke, but it was to no avail. "So, you're the kid huh?" Bronny turned quickly, but couldn't see anything. "You must have a huge chip on your shoulder, coming down here." Bronny's Stand emerged and swung through the water, but to no avail. "Where the fuck are you!" Bronny yelled, but he quickly covered his mouth, trying to regain his breath. "Smart move kid, that will definitely help you in the future, a normal human can hold their breath underwater for up to two minutes, however…" From behind Bronny, Felix swam by. "Thanks to my Binary Sea, I can hold my breath for as long as I want, in fact, you could say the water we are in is all controlled by me."

A strand of water rushed towards Bronny, slicing through his stomach. Bronny gagged, clutching his mouth closed. He released a flurry of punches, trying to hit Felix, but the fists were blocked and wrapped around in strands of water. "Don't you see, it's pointless to fight me," Felix said, "you're fighting a losing battle, and with all that blood loss, you'll be dead within a matter of minutes." From above the water, Jolyne and Kira watched on nervously, they had climbed to the top of one of the trucks in the garage, but the water was still rising, already blocking off the exit. "He's been down there too long," Jolyne muttered, "we have to pull him up." Kira grabbed her hand, "he said to wait, have faith in him." Jolyne scoffed, "what the hell do you know about faith huh?" Kira crossed his arms, "trust me, it's not like I would waste my time with caring about his life, but he's are only shot out of here, he's gotta make it." Kira's eyes dropped to the floor, "he's gotta make it." Jolyne looked on, slightly surprised, "hmph."

Bronny was beginning to feel light headed. Whether it was the blood loss, the lack of oxygen, or a combination of both, he was in a bad way. Felix floated towards him, "you're bleeding pretty bad," he said, "why don't you just quit? If you close your eyes, this will all be over, there's no way you can escape, there's where you can go…" Bronny looked to the floor, an idea popped in his head. He tugged on the string around his finger. Jolyne felt the pull, "it's Bronny, he needs to get pulled up." Jolyne tugged on the rope, pulling Bronny to the surface. "Not so fast!" Felix yelled, strands of water wrapped around Bronny, pulling him back down. Jolyne yelped, being pulled as well, instinctively, Kira grabbed ahold of her. "Together now!" Kira instructed. Jolyne nodded, and the two of them began to pull with everything they had. Bronny emerged to the surface, gasping for air. "Kira!" Bronny yelled, "I need a bomb, quick!" Kira sighed and took his watch off, "you owe me a lot of shit," he muttered. He threw his watch towards Bronny, who caught it just as he fell back into the water, snapping the string. "Did you honestly think that would work!?" Exclaimed Felix, a flurry of water rushed towards Bronny. He ducked and weaved through them, his Run DMC helping him maneuver in the water. He passed Felix, heading towards the ground. "This better work," he thought to himself. He threw the watch at the floor, and it exploded.


	50. TheEndOfGod'sPlan7

Chapter 49: The End of God's Plan part 7

"Oh shit! Get back!" The explosion sent water crashing everywhere. Bronny was launched out of the water and landed on one of the cars. He gagged, spitting out water, "holy shit," he muttered, "I didn't think that would work." The water began to drain away, Felix, who was now coming to, saw this and hissed. "What the hell did you do?" He said. "That hole in the ground is sucking up the water, guess you're shit out of luck," Bronny replied, smirking. Felix glared at Bronny, he slowly stood up, his body glowing blue, "we'll see about that!" Before he could do anything, a fist slammed into the back of his head, knocking him to the ground, it was Josuke! "Old man!" Jolyne yelled, "are you alright?" "No!" Josuke snapped, "the fucker messed up my hair!" He slammed his fists into Felix's face, "fuck you! You fucking piece of shit! You think you can fuck up my hair! You fucking bitch!" The three stared as Josuke pummeled Felix to death. From behind one of the cars, Joshua emerged, coughing. "Are you finished Josuke?" He asked, annoyed. Josuke launched one more fist into Felix's bloody face and stood up, "yeah, yeah, I'm good." The five reunited together, "thanks for that Bronny, we would've been in some deep shit if it wasn't for you," said Kira. Bronny nodded, "it's all good, but we're not done here just yet, come on."

* * *

The main lobby of the hotel was in disarray. Irene had destroyed nearly everything, leaving debris everywhere. Quickly, Giorno and LeBron ducked behind one of the fallen debris, catching their breaths. "This is going nowhere," LeBron muttered, "if we keep wasting our time with this guy, Hunter is gonna escape." Giorno nodded, "but we can't keep this, thing alive, we have to find a way to kill it." Just then, Bronny and co arrived to the lobby. "Jesus, what the fuck is that!?" Exclaimed Josuke. "It's trouble, big trouble," replied LeBron. "How the hell do you plan on getting past that thing?" Kira muttered. Giorno sighed, he looked back to the monster, still in a rage, he rubbed his chin in thought. "This is just a distraction for Hunter to escape, we just need to keep it preoccupied so that I can get to Hunter." "Leave that to us," LeBron said, "we'll keep him distracted for you and Bron to get up there." Bronny looked at LeBron in surprise. "This is just as much your fight then it is mine," he said, looking back, "I'm know you got this Bron." Bronny nodded, "alright, let's do this!"

* * *

Hunter sat on the roof of the hotel, smoking a cigarette. He peered around the quiet city, it was quite peaceful, despite the massive battle occurring underneath him. He closed his eyes, thinking back onto how he got into this mess, when he decided to sell his soul for a greater cause. Sure he had his doubts, but overtime, the final goal became clearer, and by that time had come, it was too late to escape. "Nervous?" Hunter didn't budge, he knew what was behind him, but he didn't waste his time to turn around. "Let me enjoy this last dance," Hunter muttered, blowing the last of the cigarette, "I no longer need your vision." From behind him, the White Figure giggled, "feisty are we?" It said, "your death will come soon, will you embrace it? Or will you keep your back to it?" Hunter chuckled, "you speak like you've been in this position before, perhaps that is your secret, you already know what this all leads to huh?" The White Figure smiled, "sometimes, the unknown is unknown for a reason, but seeing as this is our final encounter, why don't I tell you a bit more."

* * *

"Everyone! Go now!" The group sprinted from behind their cover and charged toward the monster. "Space Jam!" LeBron yelled. His Stand emerged and wrapped itself around Bronny and Giorno, lifting them into the air and over the monster. "You guys better kill this fucker quick!" Josuke yelled. "Don't worry," replied Giorno, "we're on it!" The monsters arm slammed onto the floor, sending debris everywhere. "Jesus, how the hell are we gonna are we gonna kill this thing?" Jolyne said. "First we gotta get rid of that arm," Kira said, "allow me." Kira summoned his Killer Queen and charged towards the beast. "Sheer Heart Attack!" A motorized sphere like object emerged from Killer Queen, rolling up the beasts arm. "A motorized bomb that moves to destroy the target with the hottest body temperature," Kira said, "that is Killer Queen's second bomb." The bomb exploded, smoking engulfing the beast. "Jesus, that could've been useful beforehand! " "Shut up woman." As the smoke cleared, the beast stood tall, though its arm was mangled by the explosion. Kira spat on the floor, "bitch is tougher than I thought." "Well we got it on the ropes for now," said Josuke, "lets finish it off!"

* * *

"Bronny, move." Giorno and Bronny moved though the hallways, "jeez, he couldn't have put us any higher?" Bronny whined. Giorno didn't respond, Bronny looked to the floor, it wasn't time for complaining, it was time to finish this. They rounded the corner, seeing the entrance to the rooftop. "This is is," Giorno said, he turned to Bronny, "if you're feeling unsure about this…" "I'm not, I'm not scared of that guy." Giorno nodded, "then let's be on our way." Just as the two ascended, Bronny looked to his left, seeing a familiar figure. "Noel?" Bronny ran towards the room, seeing Noel and Rae on the floor. "Noel!" Bronny ran to her, clutching her in his arms. He put his fingers to her neck, she was still alive, but barely. "I-I stopped the bleeding," Bronny looked up to Rae, her face darkened by tears, "I saved her, I did it." Bronny grabbed Rae and hugged her tight. "Keep her safe Rae," Bronny said, "I'm going to stop this." Rae nodded, "just don't die, please." Bronny smiled, "I got you." Bronny stood and walked away. He met up with Giorno and the two went upstairs to the roof, where Hunter awaited them.


	51. TheEndOfGod'sPlan8

Chapter 50: The End of God's Plan part 8

There were no words. Giorno and Bronny looked at Hunter, who sat perched on the edge of the roof. "You finally came," Hunter said, turning back to see the two, "to be honest, I was starting to get a bit nervous that you wouldn't make it here." "Well, we're here, that's all that matters," replied Giorno. Hunter nodded and turned around, looking to the city. "Life is such a fascinating thing," he said, "they say to live everyday like it's your last, and I always wondered, why would someone want to live knowing their death was coming?" Hunter stood up, turning back to face Giorno and Bronny. "I finally realize what that means, to live life like it's your last," he said, "because when you know you will die soon, you discover that you no longer have anything to fight for, that you fight for your own satisfaction, that you have nothing left to lose."

Hunter began to walk towards them, "you two have everything on the line here, I have nothing on the line, the worst thing you could do is pick a fight with nothing lose." "Please, don't try and act like the victim in all of this," said Giorno, "you caused all of this, you are the reason why all this has happened!" Hunter shook his head, looking to the floor, "you continue to tell yourself that, but in the end, we are all just cogs in a greater machine." Bronny stood in front of Giorno, "you're talking about that white thing, aren't you?" Hunter smiled, "so, you do know about it." "I do," replied Bronny, "but I bet you know more, tell me, what exactly is the White Figure?" Hunter glared at Bronny, sucking his teeth. He turned around, looking back at the city. "You know, even if I told you, it wouldn't change anything," he said, "you won't live long enough to change it!"

Vines shot up from the ground, wrapping themselves around Giorno. "Giorno!" Bronny yelled. Vines shot out, grabbing at Bronny. Instinctively, his Run DMC emerged, cutting through the vines. "You should have never gotten involved in this!" A fist slammed across Bronny's face, knocking him off the roof. Quickly, he reached out with his Run DMC and grabbed the ledge. "Bronny!" Giorno yelled, vines hot up and wrapped themselves around his mouth. Hunter walked to the ledge, peering over. "Somethings are hidden for a secret," Hunter muttered, "your curiosity has led to your early demise!" Hunter stomped Bronny's hand, "if you had just followed God's Plan, none of this would've happened!" Bronny's arm began to turn grey, shrinking in size. "People like you, those who defy our lord, you are sinners, and it is my duty to rid this country of sinners." Bronny glared at Hunter, sweat pouring down his head, "y-you're not so clean yourself, worshiping some demon or whatever that White thing is! You're the sinner!" Hunter chuckled, "maybe, but everyone is a villain in the eyes of those unknowing of the truth, this, is why you failed."

Two blue hands emerged from behind Hunter and wrapped themselves around Bronny's neck, squeezing tight. "God's Plan will succeed, one way or another." Just then, a fist slammed into Hunters face, stunning him. Giorno tackled Hunter to the ground, the two rolling across the roof. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Giorno yelled, pounding away at Hunter. Hunter kicked him off, whipping his mouth of blood. "Gold Experience!" Giorno yelled, his Stand emerged and launched towards Hunter. "Your vengeance won't aid you Giovanna," Hunter muttered, "God's Plan!" A light blue figure emerged and clashed fists with Gold Experience. "So," Giorno muttered, "God's Plan isn't just some delusion, it's your Stand." Hunter scoffed, brushing his hair, "I don't like using this power, but you made the first move," he said, "no matter what, the path to our salvation will not be stopped!"

* * *

"Sheer Heart Attack!" The biped ran up the beasts arm, blowing it up again, blood spewing from the arm. "Alright, let's hope this work," said Joshua, "I'll give you a boost Jolyne." Jolyne nodded. She took a deep breath and ran towards Joshua, leaping off his hand and into the air. "Stone Free!" Jolyne yelled, her Stand came out and shot a strand of string at the beast, wrapping it around its bleeding arm. Jolyne rolled onto the floor and began to pull on the string. The beast was too strong, and yanked Jolyne across the room, being caught by Josuke. "Jesus, that things arm is halfway off and we still can't tear it off!" "Then we do it together," Kira said, "come on!" The group all gathered around Jolyne, grabbing the string. "Pull!" The group began to pull on the string, pulling with all their might.

The beast began to pull back, dragging the group towards it. "Damn, this still isn't enough!?" Josuke exclaimed. As the group continued to be dragged, a barrage of bullets slammed into the monsters arm, spraying blood everywhere. "Yo, what the fuck is that!?" The group turned, seeing Narancia and Mista standing in one of the balconies, "that is one ugly motherfucker!" Narancia yelled out, "it looks like one of those monster movies I used to watch." "Yeah, that's fucking amazing!" Jolyne yelled, "do you mind helping us out!?" Narancia gave the thumbs up, "we already got you covered!" From the shadows, smoke shot out and traveled through the stomach of the beast, beginning to dissolve. "It strikes like a bomb, and departs like a storm," said Fugo as he walked from out of the shadows, "this party is over, for, well, whatever the hell you are." From underneath the beast, a zipper opened up, Bucciarti leaped, striking the beasts arm. "Sticky Fingers!" His Stand grabbed the arm, pulling down on it. The arm finally fell off, crashing to the ground. Blood gushed out like a crimson red waterfall. "Now's our chance," Kira muttered, "Sheer Heart Attack! Multiply!" Three Bipeds shot out from Killer Queen, crawling up the stomach of the beast. "Die you fucking prick!" The bipeds ignited, causing a huge explosion. Blood and guts shot across the lobby; the beast was finally dead.


	52. TheEndOfGod'sPlan9

Chapter 51: The End of God's Plan part 9

"W-What was that!?" Rae slowly got up and crawled to the balcony. She could see smoke bellowing from the lobby, but she couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, she could hear moaning from her side, she turned, only to be met with a shocking sight. "J-Jace?" She muttered. Jace laid, unmoving, in the vines where the beast formally was. Rae ran to her brother, quickly removing the vines from his body. "Come on Jace, wake up," Rae said, "please wake up!" Jace coughed, rolling to his side, "w-what the hell happened…" He said, looking around. Rae sighed in relief, "nothing much, just saving your dumb ass, as always." Jace scoffed, nudging Rae on the shoulder, "come on, lets meet up with the others."

The dust settled around the lobby, blood stained the walls around them, and the smell wasn't any better. "It smells like fucking shit here," Narancia said, wiping his nose, "what the hell did you guys run into?" LeBron sighed, trying to get the blood out of his jacket, "trust me, it's not worth the time to talk about it." He turned around, looking around, "is everyone alright?" The group collectively answered positively. "Why the hell couldn't these guys not come earlier?" Kira muttered, "would've saved me a lot of the hassle." He looked over to Jolyne, who was dusting herself off. "You alright?" Kira asked, lending her a hand off the floor. "Yeah, I'm good," Jolyne replied, "surprised you care how I am." Kira scoffed, "I try to be nice and you still give me shit, what a world we live in." Jolyne chuckled, "god, you're really overdramatic." Kira smirked, "you're not hitting on me, are you?" Jolyne blushed, turning away, "e-excuse me!? Don't be ridiculous, I'm just-" "It's all good, I know you have a thing for that Bronny kid, and trust me, when this is done, you won't have to worry about me ever again." Jolyne sighed, "whatever."

"W-What was that!?" The rooftop shook after the explosion. Hunter cursed under his breath, "Irene failed me, no matter," he said, "they aren't important to me!" The two Stand users clashed with one another, gold and blue mixed in a flash of fists. Bronny was astounded by the power of the two Stands, he slowly picked himself up from the ledge, climbing back to the roof. "I noticed something about your Stand," Giorno said, "It's not so different from my own." "The ability to manipulate life, it is rather fascinating," Hunter said, "to play the role of god, it fits quite nicely." The two broke apart, standing off in stalemate. "You don't understand what you are doing," Hunter said, "all of the actions you have taken, it plays all into his hands, you're all pawns in this game!" The two lunged back at each other, clashing with their Stands. "This is no good," Bronny muttered, clutching his arm, which was decayed, "if we don't do something quick, we're not gonna win." Just then, a shimmer of light shone onto Bronny's face, he looked up, seeing the moon shining down on him. He could feel his energy coming back to him, his eyes widened. He remember all the way back to the house earlier in the week, "if sunlight gives me strength," he said, "then moonlight should be able to do the same." He took a deep breath, letting the energy flow through him.

Giorno was slammed back into one of the walls surrounding the roof. Vines suddenly wrapped around him, trapping him. "I've told you already, you shouldn't have gotten involved," Hunter said, "and now it's going to cost you your life!" Hunter pulled his fist back to strike. Just then, Bronny leaped to his feet and charged towards Hunter, a green energy surrounding him. "Not so fast!" Hunter yelled. Vines shot out from the ground, reaching for Bronny. Bronny ducked and weaved through, them, using his Stand to brush them off. Bronny leaped into the air, a blade of energy formed around Bronny's arms. Hunter readied his fist, "you foolish child!" He snapped, sending his God's Plan to attack Bronny. Giorno pulled on the vines with all his strength, breaking out of them. "Gold Experience!" Giorno yelled. His Stand charged at Hunter. Hunter saw this, but before he could react, it struck God's Plans arms, bending them back. "Run DMC!" Bronny came down with the blade, slicing off both of God's Plans arms, and in turn, Hunters.

Hunter stumbled back, blood pouring from his stumps of arms. He began to laugh, he laughed like a maniac, blood pooling around him. "Good, that's good," Hunter muttered, "it seems, I was right, about you…" Bronny walked slowly towards, standing over him. "Go ahead, end this all, it won't matter," Hunter said, his eyes glazing to the side, "once you've entered this path of death, there's no way to get out of it." Hunter looked up at Bronny, "kill me, this is the only way." Bronny stood still. "KILL ME!" Bronny stayed still. He looked at his hand, covered in blood, both his and others. This past week had changed his life forever, Hunter was right, there was no going back after this. Bronny looked at Hunter, the man who was behind everything, the man who killed so many, the man who killed his mother, and almost did the same to his father. Bronny clinched his fists, but then something caught his eye. In the streets below, the white figure stood, a large smile etched across its faced.

"Before this ends, I want to ask you one question," Bronny said, "what am I to your plan?" Hunter chuckled, "you're everything," he said, "the future has never been set, but there is a key, that will unlock the path to our salvation, and you, are it." Bronny sighed, "so, why did you try to kill me?" "Please, this was a test," Hunter replied, "to see if your true power would come out, and it seems, like it is close to emerging." Hunter laughed again, falling to his back. "I see," Bronny muttered, he turned and walked away. "Where are you going?" Hunter said, "finish me!" Bronny turned around, "I've done enough killing, I'm fucking hungry," he said, "however, I can't say the same for my friend." Hunter tilted his head, he was suddenly grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air. "Y-You fool, t-the Joestars will not-" Gold Experience slammed its fist into Hunters head. "Shut the hell up," Giorno muttered, "a piece of shit like you doesn't get the right to speech, starting making arrangements, because the god you so widely praise is gonna be seeing you soon."

"MUDAMUUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" Hunters body flew off of the building and fell all the way to the ground, the impact echoing around the empty streets. Giorno sighed, adjusting his collar. "Useless."


	53. TheEndOfGod'sPlan10

Chapter 52: The End of God's Plan part 10

"Yeah, he's dead alright." Police cars and ambulances surrounded the building. Hunter's body was placed into a duffle bag and carted off to be taken away. "You know what Giovanna," the police chief said, smoking a cigar, "you did good, I would've wanted him alive, but it is what it is." Giorno nodded, shaking the chiefs hand, "anytime." As the chief walked away, Giorno looked around to the mess surrounding him. "I'll tell you what Giorno," said LeBron as he walked up to him, "this certainly was an interesting experience, I'll make sure to write about it in my autobiography." Giorno sighed, "I'm glad that you can find some enjoyment in this, all I know is that the city is going to take a long time to move past this." LeBron shrugged, "yeah I know, but let's just put smiles on our faces, ya know, be a bit positive." Giorno chuckled, "yeah, let's try."

Bronny watched the two talk. He looked to the floor, wiping his forehead. He was glad that this nightmare was over, finally, he could live in peace. Jolyne walked over to him, sitting down. The two didn't say anything, just sitting in silence for the most part. "So, " Jolyne stated, "that's it huh?" Bronny nodded, "yep, for now at least." Jolyne raised an eyebrow, "whadya mean for now?" She asked, "we won, we can finally rest." "I know," replied Bronny, "but with all the damn school time we missed, we're gonna in the shit with homework." Jolyne starred in confusion, before busting up laughing. "That's just like you Bronny," Jolyne said, "we have a near death experience, and all you care about is fucking school." Bronny sighed, "sorry for caring about my future." Jolyne chuckled, patting Bronny on the shoulder, "yeah yeah, I'm just playing around, I know you're a super scholar, at least you know what your future holds." Bronny turned to Jolyne, "and you don't?" Jolyne sighed, "well, I am a Joestar, we do have this uncanny thing of getting into near death experiences, who knows what the future holds."

Bronny put a hand on Jolyne's shoulder, "well if that's the case, then I guess we're both gonna be fighting for the rest of our lives, cause if you are going down this path, I'll follow you." Jolyne blushed, looking to the floor. A small smile formed on her face, she looked at Bronny, "you say the stupidest stuff," she said, "I love it." She wrapped her arms around Bronny and planted her lips on his. The kiss only lasted a moment, but for Bronny it was like a lifetime. His eyes looked to the side, seeing Rae and the others. Rae had her phone out, recording the two, a huge smile across her face. Jolyne gave her the middle finger, "fuck off," she muttered, and moved closer to Bronny.

"You people are fucking weird," Kira muttered, he turned and began to walk away. "Leaving already?" Kira turned to the group. "Yeah, I said I was here to kill him, now he's dead," Kira said, "he's dead, now my peace is secure." Joshua sighed, "I see, if that's what you want, then there's no arguing," he said, "however, you're always welcome to join us if you are in need of assistance." Kira smirked, "I appreciate your offer, perhaps in the future, but for now, I bid you a due, oh, and before I forget." Kira took out a card and threw it towards Joshua. "It's my phone number, if you ever need a call, well, see ya." With that, Kira walked away.

"How the hell did you get his number!?" Exclaimed Noel, "here, let me see it." Joshua chuckled, "knock yourself out." Noel grabbed, she winced, clutching her newly grown arm. "God damn it, Giorno never said how much this shit hurts," she wined. "You should be thankful he even grew you one in the first place," Rae said, "and I still haven't heard a thank you for making sure you aren't dead." Noel smiled, patting Rae on the head, "yeah yeah, thanks for that." Rae blushed slightly, pulling away, "h-hey, I asked for thanks!"

Bronny and Jolyne walked up to the group. "I want to thank all of you," Bronny said, "you didn't have to help us in this fight, but you did anyway, I don't know how I can repay you guys." Joshua walked up to Bronny, placing a hand on his shoulder, "repayment is not necessary," he said, "everything that happened was tied to our fate, in fact, it was you bringing us together that is what led to us surviving this mess, so we should be thanking you." "Yeah, and you can't say it wasn't fun," Noel added, "you know, despite almost dying like, four times." "Five times actually!" Exclaimed Rae, "get your math right, and by the way, the best part about this was getting out of school! I mean, meeting you all was nice and stuff, but getting out of that prison was a joy!" Jolyne chuckled, "well, at least we can all agree on that last part Rae." The group shared a laugh and walked away from the scene. LeBron and Josuke watched the group from a far, smiles on both of their faces. "This wraps up another exciting adventure now doesn't it?" Josuke said. LeBron crossed his arms, "maybe for you, I've been in a damn hospital for the whole week." Josuke shrugged, "I guess you have a point." Josuke stretched his arms, yawning loudly, "damn I'm tired, I think a well-deserved nap is in order." "I second that my man," replied LeBron, "come on, let's get these kids home."

* * *

The group made their way out of the area, and began to leave back to Naples. From a distance, a figure stood. The White Figure. Its blood red eyes glared down to the heroes below, specifically Bronny. "Well well, it seems as if I was right all along about you," it spoke, "you truly are the one I have been searching for all these years." The White Figure lifted its hand, revealing the Requiem Arrow. It was nearly complete; however, it was still missing many pieces. "My rebirth is almost at hand; however, it will only occur if you are willing to comply," it said, "Bronny, the future all rides on your shoulders." From behind the White Figure, a cloaked man approached. "Master, shall we began our expedition?" The White Figure turned, "yes, but do not rush, they will not impede your search, for now." The cloaked man nodded and walked away. The White Figure sat on the floor, placing its face in its hands. "For years I have waited for this moment, I can wait a while longer," it said, "for now, the next chapter of this story, shall be written by your actions, Bronny James…"

**End of Arc One**

_**To Be Continued**_


	54. Nirvana's Kiss

_And we're back. Sorry for the delay, with college ending and Covid and riots and 2020 being a more confusing mess then the D4C arc, it's kind of hard to focus on writing a JoJo Fanfic about LeBron James and his kid. But now hopefully I can get back on track and write. So here's the second half of Bronny and his goof troops Bizarre trip through Italy fighting who knows what. If you, for some strange reason, are reading this without reading the previous 52 chapters, then go back and read the shit cause I don't get paid to write shit no one reads (I say this acting like I work when I don't rip.) But anyway, yeah I hope you enjoy where the story goes from here, cause if Bronny's first week in JoJo wasn't full of shit, just wait and see what happens next, enjoy._

* * *

**Beginning of Arc Two**

Chapter 53: Nirvana's Kiss

**Two weeks later**

Life for Bronny had finally become somewhat normal again. It had been just about two weeks since Hunter's death, and things had finally calmed down. With Hunter killed, the Black Dahlia Murders had come to an end, but the aftermath of it could still be felt around Naples. A proper funeral was held for Bronny's mother and the other victims of Hunter's wrath, but Bronny didn't go to it. His mind was still filled with questions. Hunter has said that he was the key to whatever his plan, or rather, the White Figures plan, but why him? What did he possess that made him so special? Bronny couldn't say why, and that question left him stumped. Bronny had barely been able to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the faces of those he killed, all the blood he spilled, these images haunted him every night. He had to do this, right? It was kill or be killed; he didn't have a choice. Still, the experiences had left him shook, he was way more on edge and was quicker to action. You couldn't really blame him, after what he had been through. School hadn't been any better for him. All of the attention he normally got had been amplified, and he absolutely hated it. He had more fist fights then he had remembered, he just was so on edge that he couldn't seem to trust anyone.

That day at school hadn't been any better, he just tried to stay quiet and not be noticed, but being him, it was difficult. He didn't even want to eat at the cafeteria for lunch. He sat outside, watching the cars go bye. "Hey Bronny, you alright?" Bronny looked to his side, seeing Jolyne above him. Bronny shrugged his shoulders, not saying anything. "You've haven't been yourself ever since we killed Hunter," Jolyne said, "you know if you need to talk about it, I'm here for you." Jolyne sat down next to him, "it's not like you to be so quiet, I mean, I know you're a quiet guy, but not like this." Bronny sighed, "I can't just move on from it like you," he said, "it's not that easy." "I haven't moved on, it's hard for all of us," Jolyne replied, "but I'm not going to let it weigh me down, there's more important things to do." Bronny chuckled, "I wish I had that mindset, but alas, I don't." Bronny stood up, adjusting his collar, "I'll see you after class." Jolyne watched as he walked away. She sighed, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

* * *

"It doesn't make sense," Jolyne said, "he's never acted like this before, I get that he can't move on, but it can't be that hard can it?" Josuke sighed, "some people just can't move on from things, our bloodline has seen some serious shit, and I mean like, big shit." "I guess." "I mean like, a huge smelly shit." Jolyne raised an eyebrow, "I get it." "Like the type of shit were It just spews out and its-" "Alright I fucking get it!" Josuke chuckled, "I'm joking, jeez you can't take a joke." He stood up and paced around the room, "I can relate to how you feel though, I've had my fair share of battles and such, but everyone has a different way of coping with things, you can't change that, it's just how people are." Jolyne hummed to herself. "I'm going out, you wanna come with?" Jolyne shook her head. She looked to the floor, maybe what Josuke said was right, people can't move on, but was there really nothing she could do to help her friend?

* * *

Bronny looked to the night sky, his eyes glazed over the darkness. From behind him, LeBron walked into his room. "I just finished cooking if you're hungry," LeBron said. Bronny nodded, his eyes still transfixed on the sky. "Hey, you alright Bron?" Bronny nodded. LeBron sighed, he closed the door behind and walked towards Bronny, sitting beside him. "I know how you feel kid, I was the same way when after my whole ordeal," spoke LeBron, "it's never easy to move on from a journey like yours, but you're never going to get better on your own, you have some good friends, and hell, you have me as a dad, what more could you ask for?"

Bronny chuckled slightly, "I guess you have a point, but I just can't get it out of my head." LeBron slung his arm around Bronny, "talk to me kid, you don't have to hide anything." Bronny sighed, "why did it have to be me? What have I done to have this happen? I'm a good kid, I treat others well, why is it that shit like this always happens to the good guys?" LeBron shrugged, he too looked to the outside, "the world doesn't like heroes man, it doesn't respect those who have to fight for what they want," he said, "but as long as you keep fighting, then there isn't anything to worry about, cause in the end, who cares what the world thinks of you, ya know?" Bronny nodded, "yeah, fuck the world." LeBron laughed, ruffling Bronny's hair, "yeah, whatever you say kid, like I said, food is ready if you're hungry." LeBron stood and left the room. Bronny laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about what his father said.

Later that night, Bronny again had trouble sleeping. Each time he would close his eyes, he would continue to see those visions. He sat up and walked out of his room, going to the bathroom. He turned on the facet and began to wash his face. He sighed, perhaps these sleepless nights would continue to haunt him for the rest of his life. He wiped the water off his face, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes widened, behind him in the mirror, was the White Figure. Bronny froze, the White Figure smiled, he waved at Bronny. Bronny turned quickly, his Run DMC spawning behind him, but there was nothing there.

* * *

"Nervous, aren't you?" Bronny turned, he was no longer in his bathroom, he was in an all-white space. He looked around, there was nothing for miles, just pure white. "What the hell?" Bronny muttered, "hello! Where am I?" "You're in my home." Bronny looked around, trying to find the identity of the voice, "who was that?" Bronny tried to summon his stand, but it was to no avail, it was as if something was blocking him from doing so. "I've watched you for a very long time, Bronny James, and this past week, I've been very impressed, it seems you have finally began to come into your own."

Bronny sighed, "you're that damn White Figure, aren't you?" "Correct." Bronny rubbed his neck, "what's wrong, too scared to speak with me face to face?" The White Figure laughed, it was a pained laugh, one that sent chills down Bronny's spine. "You are fascinating, truly you are, but you have not earned the respect to see me for who I truly am." The white space began to morph, red lines beginning to form around it. "I suspect you want to know, why it is you are here?" "You're goddamn right," replied Bronny, "I want to know what you want from me, and why you've attacked my family!"

Silence. The White Figure remained silent. Bronny looked around, the red lines almost resembled blood, and they were absolutely everywhere. "Somethings, Mr. James, are better left unanswered." The ground began to shake, the world crumbling around him. "Know one thing though, everything you do from this day forth, will have major consequences," spoke the White Figure, "this world, is like a novel, and you, are the author, and your next moves will write the story of the future, so think well, because you never know when everything will, disappear."

* * *

Bronny's eyes widened, he looked around, panting. He was back in his bathroom. He wiped his forehead, he was sweating profusely, was that a dream? Or was it something more? "Hey Bron, you alright in there?" Bronny took a deep breath, "yeah, I'm fine dad, I'm fine," he replied. He stood up from the ground, and looked at himself in the mirror. There was blood spread across his face. "What the hell?" Bronny muttered, he looked at his arm, blood covered it, he wiped the blood off, seeing that he had carved words into his arm. All of the words said the same thing.

Nirvana

To Be Continued


	55. TheNextStep1

Chapter 54: The Next Step part 1

Nirvana. That word swirled throughout Bronny's head all day. Why was it written all over his arm? And who, or what, was Nirvana? So many questions, yet no answers. It frustrated Bronny, not being able to know anything, it was as if his life was slowly falling out of his control.

"Bronny?" Bronny looked up, seeing Joshua standing above him. "Oh, hey Josh," Bronny muttered. Joshua tilted his head in concern, "Jolyne has been complaining to me about your condition," he said, "I know things are hard for you, but shutting yourself out from those who care about you won't make things better." Bronny looked to the floor, nodding slightly. "I'm not asking for much, but know that you won't be able to accomplish anything on your own, especially in the world we live in today," Joshua said, "we're all going through the same trouble, so don't think you're alone in this." Bronny clutched his arm, if anyone were going to know about what happened to him the previous night, it would probably be Joshua. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, and stood up.

"I'm gonna show you something," Bronny said, "but you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone else, not even Jolyne and the others." Joshua nodded, "of course, and what would this thing be?" Bronny sighed, pulling up his arm sleeve. Joshua's eyes widened, he looked at Bronny's arm with amazement, "what the hell is this?" He asked. "Last night, I had a dream," Bronny said, "or, a vision or whatever, the White Figure, it was speaking to me, and when I woke up, I had this written on my arm, you have any idea what it means?" Joshua looked at the writing, "Nirvana…" He muttered, rubbing his chin, "I can't say I've ever seen this before, but if it was the White Figure that led you to discover it, then it has to be connected to it, we should tell the others." Bronny grabbed Joshua by the shoulders, "no! We can't do that; I don't want to drag them back into this mess." Joshua shook his head, "they've already been brought into it, there's no point in hiding the truth from them, they'll figure it out eventually."

"Find what out eventually?" The two turned, seeing Jolyne approaching. "Is there something I should know?" She asked. "Bronny has something serious to show you," Joshua said. Jolyne looked at Bronny with concern, "Bronny? What's wrong?" Bronny sighed, "last night, some crazy shit happened." Bronny showed Jolyne his arm, "I think that the White Figure was trying to give me a message or something, I don't know, but I had this dream, and like it was extremely real, and when I woke up, I had this shit on my arm." Jolyne rubbed Bronny's arm, "Nirvana? What is that supposed to mean?" Bronny shrugged, "no idea, not even Josh knows." "We should this to Giorno and the others." Joshua shook his head, "that won't accomplish anything, they know as much about it as you do," he said, "I haven't even seen anything like this, as of now, this is a completely new behavior from the White Figure, it's like he's marked you." Bronny rubbed his forehead in frustration, "damn, I was just saying how all this shit happens to good people, well, if I am, marked, what does that mean exactly?" Joshua paced around, "I don't know, like I said, I've never seen anything like this, but it's worth investigating."

* * *

"Heyo…" A certain purple haired girl lay across the railings outside of the school. She leaned forward, her profound chest now even more exposed. "Hey, come on, don't leave a girl hanging," she muttered, "it's not polite for such a good-looking guy…" The boy she was working was blushing heavily, not able to respond. Noel chuckled, grabbing the boy by his tie, "shy, are we? Hehe, I like it when they're shy." "Noel." Noel turned, seeing the three standing behind her. "Excuse me sweetie," she said, patting the boy on the head, "hey, can't you see that I'm busy?" "We have important matters to attend to," Joshua said, "and trust me, what you're doing isn't really that interesting." Noel sighed, "you would think that, but this one actually likes me a lot." Jolyne smirked, "if he likes you, why'd he just run off them?" Noel was taken aback, she turned, seeing the boy running away. "H-Hey! I wasn't finished!" Joshua sighed, "I assume you're free now?" Noel pouted heavily, "yeah, I guess I am, now what do you want?"

Before anyone could respond, a voice rung out. "Mr. James, could you come to my office, I'd like to talk to you." The group turned, seeing Principal G. "Uh, yeah, no problem," Bronny said. He turned and went with Mr. G. "Well, wasn't that a big waste of time, "Noel whined, "and to think I was wooing that poor kid into his first girl." "Oh please, you always do this shit, just to dump them after a week," Jolyne muttered. Noel scoffed, brushing her hair to the side, "not my fault they can't handle a day in bed with me, have you ever even slept with someone, perhaps..." "Don't fucking go there." Joshua shook her head, "you two are ridiculous," he said, "I'm more worried about Bronny, I don't trust that man, lets follow them."

* * *

"Please, come in." Bronny nodded, taking a seat. Mr. G paced around the room, rubbing his chin. "How are you Mr. James?" Bronny shrugged, "I'm good, for the most part." Mr. G nodded, he walked over to his desk and took a seat. "I don't really believe you," he said, "now I know you are a good kid, but I have a feeling that there is something going on that I don't know." Bronny rubbed his neck, "I'm fine really, it's just, it's been a weird couple of weeks." Mr. G nodded, "I see, you know, as Principal, it's my job to make sure all my students are well in mind, I just want to know that if you're really ok." Bronny sighed, "look, I'm fine, really, I just, this is something that I need to do-" Mr. G pulled out a gun, placing it on the table. "Alone…" Bronny looked at the gun nervously.

"I know about you Bronny James, I know what your future holds." Mr. G stood up, grabbing the gun off the table. "Your life, is but a large piece of a puzzle," he said, "put in and you will find the other pieces that connect to it, you are special, but think you realize, how special you really are." Bronny gulped heavily, "I don't know what you're talking about." "Yes, you do," Mr. G leaned in closer to Bronny, "you know exactly what I'm talking about, how is it, that you were able to survive your journey, how you were able to seemingly overcome every obstacle you faced, how you saved an entire city with a power you only just recently obtained, don't you think that's, suspicious?" Bronny glared at Mr. G, a feeling of uneasiness being overtaken with an urge to fight. "The White Figure, it's you, or perhaps, it's your Stand, isn't it?" Mr. G smiled, his normal white teeth replaced with large fangs, "this man doesn't know anything about this," he said, "this man, is simply another body on top of an already full pile." Mr. G skipped over to his desk, standing atop it. "I am in every, single, person, think of me as a parasite, feeding away at you." Mr. G clocked the gun, and placed it under his chin, "Bronny James, like I told you before, this is your story, and it is far, far, from over."


	56. TheNextStep2

Chapter 55: The Next Step part 2

BANG! Blood gushed from Mr. G's head as he was thrown off the desk. Bronny fell out of his chair, horrified. "H-Holy shit!" Exclaimed Bronny. He backed away from the scene, a loud laughter rang out, distorted and demonic, the laughter echoed throughout Bronny's head, causing him massive pain. "Help! I need some help!" Bronny ran out of the room, tripping on his feet. "Bronny!?" Jolyne and the others caught up to Bronny. Jolyne put her hands around Bronny, "hey, what happened? What was that noise?" Bronny clutched his head, "the, the p-principal, he, he fucking…" Bronny gasped, covering his mouth. A small crowd formed around them, "someone call 911!" Security rushed into the Principals office, gasps emerging. Bronny leaned in Jolyne, "it's the White Figure, it did this, it killed him," he muttered. Jolyne looked to Joshua, who stroked his chin in deep thought, "we need to discuss this in private."

* * *

The four watched on as the ambulances and police cars all surrounded the school. "Well, isn't this just a perfect way to start the week," Noel muttered, "just when we thought all this shit was over, something else happens." Joshua folded his arms, "just like it, the White Figure always makes its presence known in quite horrific methods." Noel turned to Joshua, "White Figure?" "Ah, I suppose I never mentioned it, the White Figure, we believe, was the one who influenced all of the events that have happened, it latched onto Bronny, and it seems that he is it's next target." Noel hummed, "I see, so, is there like we can fight this thing?" Joshua shook his head, "as it stands now no, we barely know anything about it."

"That's not true." The two turned to Bronny. He pulled up his arm sleeve, again showing the writing. "We know this phrase, it could be what it's called, or, maybe it could be something to help us further learn about him, we should use this to our advantage." Joshua looked to the scaring, "we should, but with such a vague piece of evidence, it will be hard to discover what it truly means, in any case, we should head back to my place, we can discuss that there." The four turned and let the school. In the distance, a certain young man watched them diligently. Kira puffed on his cigar, "you know, my common sense would tell to stay out of this," he said to himself, "however, my interest is severally peaked, curse my naïve ways, but I simply must know about this chain of events."

* * *

"I don't want to go home!" Rae folded her arms, blushing heavily. "Hey, I'm not asking you if it's ok," Jace said, he tone more than frustrated, "I'm telling you, you're leaving tonight." "And I'm telling you I'm not, I like it here, and I have a lot of friends!" Jace sighed, rubbing his head in frustration. "Come on babe, let her stay for a couple more days," Shelby said, "it's not like she's hurting anyone." Rae scoffed, "he doesn't want me because he doesn't care about his little sister!" "First of all, that's not true, I do care about you," Jace responded, "but I've said this many times, I don't want you following my footsteps, I want you to get a good education, and get a job, and get a boy…" Rae rolled her eyes, "blah blah blah! That's all I hear, blah blah bl- EYA!" Jace yanked Rae by her ear, "listen you little shit! You're going home and that's final!" Axel snickered in the background, "I can't wait to see you as a dad Jace." "Shut it!" Axel raised his arms in defense, "excuse me."

Rae pulled away, pouting. "Rae…" Rae folded her arms, pouting even harder. "God you're hard headed," Jace grumbled, "though, I guess it runs in our family." Rae looked to the floor, she had grown so attached to her new friend group, and she didn't feel like throwing it all away after so little time with them. In truth, Rae always had trouble making friends, her more outlandish and loud personality usually turned people away, citing it as annoying and unwanted. Rae sighed, leaving the room. "Now look what you did," Shelby said. Jace shook his head, "you gotta be tough with them," he said, "if you aren't, they'll walk all over you." "You do realize that Rae isn't your kid or anything," said Axel, "she's your baby sister, you should give her a little more respect." Jace sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Rae plopped onto one of the couches, closing her eyes. Just then, a buzz rang out from her pocket. Rae took out her phone, opening it. "Heloooo?" "Rae, it's Bronny." Rae perked up, "Bronny! Oh how sweet of you to call me, I was feeling a bit down, but you just made my day so much better." Bronny chuckled slightly, "glad to hear it, but I'm calling about something serious." Rae's smile quickly lowered, "w-well, what's the matter?" "Met us around the Café in about ten minutes, we'll pick you up." Rae sighed, "yeah, no problem, I'll get there." Rae got up and ran to her room, changing into a much better pair of clothes. "I'm off big brother," Rae said, putting on her hat, "I'm going to hang out with my friends!" Rae stuck her tongue out at Jace, leaving the room.

* * *

Rae tapped her finger on the table. She hated Coffee, so whenever she went to café's, she always got smoothie. The one's in Naples were especially delicious! All the different combinations of flavors brought a taste sensation Rae had never had. "My my, how cute you look." Rae looked up, seeing Kira sitting at the table across from her. "Oh, you're that creepy Yoshikage guy, aren't you?" Rae asked. Kira nodded, "I prefer Kira, my dear." Rae nodded, "I'm not your dear dude, and I'm 14 so don't try hitting on me." Kira chuckled, "believe me, I had no intention of that," he said, "and I apologize for it." Rae nodded, looking to the floor. "If I remember, you were much more bright and bubbly when I last saw you," Kira said, "it seems that you're in a mood, why is that?" Rae looked up, "don't worry about me, I'm fine." Kira tilted his head, sipping on his drink, "never mind then."

Just then, a car pulled up to the café. Rae perked up, a smile forming on her face. Bronny and the others got out of the car, "well well well, if it isn't Mr. Bronny in the flesh," Rae said, "you've looked a lot better I must say." Bronny shrugged, "you're right about that Rae, you seem as chipper as always." Rae winked, "always am!" Bronny's eyes moved over to Kira. "Kira? I didn't expect to see you here," he said. Kira chuckled, standing up from his seat, "the Principal of our school dies in what is being said as a suicide, meanwhile, you are seen running out of his office scared to death and now, you're here." Kira took a quick sip of his drink, "I may not know you well, but if I may ask, do negative, otherwise tragic events, seem to always center around you?"

Bronny sighed, "these past couple days, yeah, they have, and we're going to find that out." Kira nodded, throwing his drink away, "mind if I join you?" "You want to come with us?" Jolyne asked, "what happened to all that solidarity and peaceful life bullshit you preach?" Kira smirked, "I still proclaim to my peaceful life, however, I must say, I do find your string of bad luck interesting, and unfortunate, since I have the pleasure of knowing you, I feel as if this bad luck may soon transfer to me, and when a threat emerges to my peace, I eliminate it." Noel leaned into Joshua's ear, "this guy talks in a real weird way doesn't he?" Joshua nodded slightly, "you're telling me." Bronny rubbed his chin, "if you want to come that's fine, I just hope you know what you're getting into."


	57. TheNextStep3

Chapter 56: The Next Step part 3

"Damn, this is where you live?" Joshua nodded, "is there a problem with it?" "N-No not at all," Noel said, "it's just a little…" "There's nothing here!" Exclaimed Rae, "I mean, there's a TV, but no games, no anything, do you even have air conditioning?" Joshua shrugged, "I have a fan, that's enough for me, but that isn't what's important." Joshua walked over to his fridge and pushed it to the side, revealing a door. "This door leads to my basement, it's where I keep my, findings." "And trust me, he's got some serious shit down there," Jolyne said. Joshua opened the door, motioning the group to follow. As they walked down, Joshua put a hand on Rae's shoulder, "are you alright Rae?" He asked. Rae nodded slightly, "yeah, I'm ok." Rae began to walk down, but Joshua stopped her, "I could tell that you were feigning your cheerful expression earlier, if somethings wrong…" Rae pushed off of him, "I said I'm fine Josh, really." Joshua looked concerned, "if you say so Rae, come."

"Woah, you weren't kidding when you said some shit is down here," Noel said as she looked around. The room was full of papers and maps lined with red and blue lines. "How long have you been collecting this stuff Josh?" "Seven years," he said, his eyes glazing across the room, "seven long years, it's amazing how involved this thing has been in my life, but life is full of mystery isn't it." Joshua cracked his knuckles, exhaling heavily, "take a seat everyone, we have much to discuss." Joshua walked over to his board, looking over it, "for seven years I have searched for the truth of the White Figure, its origins have always been a mystery, and it's motives even more, it is utterly confusing." "Well then, what do you know exactly?" Kira asked. Joshua wiped his nose, "it's smart, everything it does is calculated, for a while, I didn't know what it's endgame is, but I might have an idea now."

Joshua pointed to Bronny, "that message that is scrawled across your arm was given to you after a vision, correct?" Bronny nodded, "yeah." "I've never seen an instance of this, where it would give such a vivid dream, this is a new ability." He moved some papers around, writing it down on the board. "I don't think that all of these things that has happened to you is a coincidence," he said, "you're his main target." "It just doesn't make sense," Bronny said as he stood from his seat, "I've been at the center of all of this chaos since it's began, why, what the hell have I done to deserve all of this?" Joshua shook his head, "I don't know." "So, what exactly do we know then?" Noel asked, "it's like we're shooting blanks over here." Joshua rubbed his chin, "if I remember correctly, Giorno said that Hunter had been collection the pieces of an Arrow, one that contains a power greater than we know, I don't know what this power is exactly, but perhaps it is using you as a target to somehow get closer to the pieces."

Joshua pulled down his collar, revealing the star on his neck. "For years, I believed that this star was the reason why my family was attacked, that the bloodline of this star was the White Figure's main threat, maybe I was wrong." He turned to Bronny, "it's goals revolve around you and the Arrow, the Joestar Bloodline is not its target, or maybe it is, I can't tell, but it looks like you are connected to the Joestars in a way, so many questions, yet very few answers." The group looked around, this mystery wasn't getting any easier. "I think we should talk to Giorno and the others about this," Jolyne said, "if anyone knows anything about the Arrow, it's Giorno." Joshua rubbed his chin, "perhaps you are right, if only to learn more about the Arrow, come then."

The group stood and exited the basement. "I'm far too young for all this drama," Rae whined, "why can't this White thing go and mess with someone else?" "That's a question we all have Rae," replied Bronny, "but hopefully things will get better fast." The six left Joshua's house and went to the car. Jolyne reached for her phone, attempting the call Josuke to tell them they were on the way, but it went straight to voicemail. "Hmph, of course that idiot didn't charge his phone," she muttered, "let me try Giorno." The same result occurred. "Nothing?" Bronny asked. Jolyne shook her head, "no, it's strange, try calling your dad." Bronny nodded, he picked his phone up and called LeBron, no answer. "He didn't pick up either, it went straight to voicemail." "There's no way all three of them wouldn't pick up," Noel said, "I hope nothing happened to them." Bronny looked on in silence, a strange feeling of dread beginning to overwhelm him.

"They're probably fine Bronny," Joshua said. Bronny stayed silent. Joshua began to drive faster, his mind beginning to race. The White Figure always has found a way to be one step ahead, but it couldn't possibly have known what their new plan was, right? No, there was no way, but then again, it was hard to tell. "Question everyone," Rae said, "I'm I the only one here that smells smoke?" Bronny lowered his window, taking a breath, "you're right, I do smell smoke." "Uh guys, I think I see the reason why." Noel pointed ahead, a plume of smoke bellowed throughout the air. "Josh…" "I'm on it." Joshua floored the gas pedal, driving closer and closer to the smoke. The turned the corner, seeing Giorno's mansion ripped to pieces and burning. "H-Holy shit! What happened!"


	58. TheNextStep4

Chapter 57: The Next Step part 4

One hour earlier…

Giorno sat silently in his manor, sipping on wine. He stared blankly at the picture on the wall, it was taken a few years ago. It showed all of Passione together, including Trish. Giorno's hand tightened the glass he was holding, almost shattering it. He still couldn't get over the loss of the women he loved, even though he had killed Hunter personally, the anger that boiled inside of him had yet to be extinguished. "Hey Giorno, you mind if I sit here?" Giorno turned to see LeBron. "No, go ahead," Giorno said. LeBron nodded, taking a seat.

"Boring day today huh?" LeBron said, stretching his arms, "you know, being in these life or death scenarios with everything on the line can be a hard and stuff, but at least you got things to do ya know, I'm never one to just sit around." Giorno nodded, he turned his head to the window outlooking the city. LeBron sighed, folding his arms, "I get it man, I lost my wife too to the fucker," he said, "but it's over now, we can't sit here and wonder what we could've done, we gotta move on." Giorno rubbed his chin, staying silent. "You got people here that care about you and your well-being," LeBron said, "try to remember that." LeBron got up and began to walk away. "I know you're trying to help, but I assure you I'm fine," Giorno said, "I just need time to myself, that's all." LeBron nodded and left the room.

"How is he?" Josuke asked. LeBron shrugged, "he's trying hard no to show it, but the kid is still hurting inside, sucks to see." Josuke nodded, leaning back in his chair, "I get how the guy feels, we were going through the same thing when Jotaro died, remember?" LeBron's eyes fell to the floor, "yeah…" "It's probably best to leave him to himself, he's a tough guy, so he'll be fine." LeBron nodded and began to leave. "Hey LeBron, I've been meaning to ask you," Josuke said, "how's Bronny been? I haven't seen him around lately." "Oh, he's fine, he's still coping with what happened, but he's alright," LeBron said, "he's always been a quiet guy, so it's hard to know really." Josuke nodded, "if you ever need any help, I'm happy to help." "Of course, thanks."

LeBron walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and opened it, taking a beer out. "I haven't had one of these in a long ass time," he muttered, he took a deep swig, sighing with relief. In the corner of his eye, he noticed something, like a man was standing outside. LeBron turned to look but saw nothing there. "I could've sworn something was there," LeBron said, "oh well." "You're his father, correct?" LeBron looked around, he knew he was imagining things now, something, or rather someone, was in the house. "Who's there?" LeBron asked, "you better not be messing with me Josuke." "Answer me first, you're his father, correct?" LeBron clenched his fist, "if you're speaking about Bronny, then yeah, the fucks it to you?"

The voice chuckled, "so I was right, tell me then LeBron James, father of Bronny, would you like to hear a little secret about your boy?" LeBron folded his arms, "shoot." "Your son, is the most important person in my life, in all of our lives," the voice said, "and what he does next, will decide a great may things, I must commend you for raising such a boy, for if he were weak, maybe things would've been different." LeBron slammed his fist on the table, "alright, who are you! And what do you want with my kid!" Just then, Josuke entered the room. "Who are you talking to LeBron?" He asked. "I don't know, but one way or another I'm going to find out!"

Just then, the glass that surrounded the kitchen exploded, sending shards everywhere. "Shit!" Yelled Josuke as he and LeBron ducked to avoid being cut." "Josuke! LeBron!" Giorno ran to the kitchen, "what the hell was that!?" "I don't know!" The ground began to shake, causing things to fall off shelves. "I-Is this an attack!?" "It's fucking looking it!" LeBron yelled, "but from who!" Suddenly, everything felt it had gone silent, and from the corner of the room, The White Figure emerged, "why don't we get rid of the links, shall we?"

* * *

"I think it's time to floor it!" "Yeah, no shit!" Joshua slammed his foot on the gas pedal, accelerating faster than her ever did. "Not to be that person, but do you have a license?" Rae asked. Joshua shook his head, "no, this isn't even my car to be honest." Rae nodded nervously, "terrific." The car slid to a stop in front of the burning building, Bronny quickly exited the car and ran towards it. "Shit, this is really bad," he said, "someone, call the police or some shit!" "Already on it!" Jolyne caught up to Bronny, "you don't think…" Bronny nodded, "trust me, I know, come on." The two ran inside of the mansion, they had to cover their mouths to avoid inhaling any smoke. "Old man! Are you in here!?" Jolyne yelled, but to response. "Over here!" Bronny perked up, "dad? Dad where are you!?"

He ran to where he heard the voice, he saw LeBron, bloodied and damaged, "Dad!" Bronny ran up to LeBron, "are you alright? What the hell happened!?" "I-It's a long story, help me out." Bronny looked to the floor, LeBron was trying to left up a plank of wood that had landed on Josuke. Bronny and Jolyne knelt next to LeBron, lifting the plank with all their might, getting it off of Josuke. "Josuke, hey, are you ok?" Jolyne asked. Josuke chuckled slightly through muffled breaths, "w-what does it look like?" "Well excuse me for being worried about your life you idiot!" Bronny sighed in relief, he turned back to LeBron, "dad, where's Giorno?" He asked, "is he alright?" LeBron shook his head, "I don't know, I don't know where he is."

A loud screech emanated from around them. Bronny could recognize it, and it sent a chill down his spine. He ran to where the sound came from, ducking through the wreckage. A million thoughts were racing through his head. The White Figure knew they were coming here, this couldn't have been a coincidence, but how? How could it have known? It didn't matter, he just needed to find it. "Where the fuck are you!" Bronny yelled, he looked around the broken home, anger began to boil inside of him, like something he had never felt before.

"Can you feel it Bronny?" The White Figure spoke, its voice echoing within Bronny's head, "can you feel the anger within you, it feels good doesn't it?" Bronny clenched his fists, "you've done it now," he muttered, "I promise you; you aren't going to like what I do when I get my hands on your ass." The White Figure then stepped from behind one of the walls, its red eyes peered into Bronny's. A green aura formed around Bronny; he was ready to fight. But he couldn't. Something was stopping him from raising his fists. "Good, very good, use that hatred," the White Figure spoke, "it's the only way to find the truth."

The White Figure lifted the limp body of Giorno up and threw him to the floor. "It is like I told you, I am in every single person you know, you just don't see it yet," it said, "but you will, in time." The White Figure held up the deconstructed Arrow, "you seek this Arrow, correct?" Bronny's eyes widened, "t-that's!" The White Figure chuckled, "it is not complete, but in time, it will be, and when it is, you will finally know its power. Bronny gritted his teeth, "Run DMC!" His Stand emerged and charged at the White Figure, it threw a punch at its face, fazing through. The White Figure disappeared, leaving Bronny alone, "Keep your hatred," The White Figure spoke, "it will serve you well."

**To Be Continued**


	59. The path ahead

Chapter 58: The path ahead.

Why? That's the only question that has swirled through Bronny's head. Why? He couldn't catch a break, and it was starting to annoy him, when this thing leave him alone? What did it want? Bronny rubbed his forehead in frustration, the White Figure had gone too far, and it was going to pay for it. He looked over to his side, Jolyne sat quietly, her eyes showed immense worry and fear, Bronny knew how she was feeling, he had the same feeling in him all the way back when this first started, and still had it now. "It's going to be ok JoJo," Bronny said, "that piece of shit is going to pay for this, I promise." Jolyne nodded, turning her gaze away from Bronny, "yeah, we will."

LeBron exited the infirmary; a look of sadness was etched across his face. Jolyne stood up quickly, moving towards him. "How are they?" She asked, "they aren't dead right? I swear I'll kick Josuke's ass if he dies!" LeBron chuckled slightly, "Josuke's gonna be ok," he said, "he's gotta a few bruises, but he'll be on his feet in no time." Jolyne sighed in relief, "good, and what about Giorno?" "Giorno…" LeBron sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Giorno's in a real bad way right now, I don't know if he'll make it, but he said he wanted to talk with you Jolyne." Jolyne nodded slightly, "o-oh, ok, I'll go right away." Jolyne walked past LeBron and into the infirmary. Giorno laid motionless on the hospital bed, many tubes and wires were attached to his body, he looked dead, his heart rate very low. Jolyne slowly walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle Giorno?" Giorno slowly opened his eyes, he looked at Jolyne. "H-Hey…" Giorno muttered, "who are you?" Jolyne scoffed, "how am I? You got some nerve huh, you look like shit." Giorno smiled slightly, "t-that's nice of you to say, when I'm near dead…" Jolyne scratched her neck, "yeah, sorry." Giorno sighed, "it's ok, I know you mean well." Jolyne took a seat next to Giorno, "so, what did you need from me?" Giorno sat up slowly, "I need you listen to me closely, because what I'm saying, will be important to your future." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box, "here, take this."

Jolyne took the box and looked at it intently. "So, what's in this thing?" Jolyne asked. "Open it and see for yourself." Jolyne nodded, she slowly opened the box, her eyes widened. She lifted the object into the air, it was an Arrow Piece. "Is this?" Giorno nodded. Jolyne looked at the piece, she didn't know what to think of this. "I…I shouldn't have this," she muttered. "Why not?" Jolyne put the piece back into the box, "I can't, this is something I can't have," she said, "this is way too important; you should give to Josuke or something." Giorno shook his head, "no, this is for you, you're the only on that can have it." "But why?" Giorno sat up, putting a hand on Jolyne's shoulder, "Jolyne, that star on your neck, it represents our bloodline, and you are the current owner of it," he said, "the future of the Joestar's ride on you."

Giorno held Jolyne's hand tight, "this White Figure is after the Arrow, and we can't let that happen, promise me, that you and the others will do what you can to find them." Jolyne nodded her head, "yeah, no problem, we won't stop till we find them all." Giorno sighed, he laid back down in the bed, "good, one more thing, there is something buried behind my mansion, or I guess what's left of it," Giorno muttered, "go there and find it, it will help you on your journey." Jolyne nodded, "I will." She turned and walked out of the room. "Your father would be proud of you Jolyne." Jolyne paused, she turned her head, "if you say so."

Jolyne walked out of the room, she was distressed. Giorno was right, she was the future of the Joestar Bloodline, and she had to do what she could to recover the Arrow. Bronny walked up to Jolyne, slinging his arm around her shoulder. "How's Giorno?" He asked. "To be honest, not good," replied Jolyne, "he was struggling just to talk, who knows what type of injuries he had." Jolyne sighed, "anyways, where's your dad?" "He went out with the others," Bronny said, "they're cleaning up the mess back at the mansion, that's as far as a I know." Jolyne nodded. Bronny took notice of the box in Jolyne's hands, "what's in there?" "It's a piece of the Arrow." Bronny's eyes widened slightly, "for real?" Jolyne nodded. "Lemme see." Jolyne opened the box, showing Bronny the piece inside. "Woah, that's the real thing alright," Bronny said, "that's crazy he gave it to you, this must mean that bastard has the others, we can't let it have this one too." "Giorno told me that there's something buried behind his mansion," spoke Jolyne, "he said it would help us with the Arrow situation." Bronny nodded, "then we'll head there now, come on."

The two walked out of the hospital, meeting up with the others. "We need to get back to Giorno's mansion," Bronny said, "it looks like we have a new job to do." "Oh? And what would that be?" Jolyne opened the box and showed them the Arrow piece, "the White Figure is after the Arrow Pieces, we know this, so we have to protect this one, there's something at Giorno's mansion that can help us find it." Noel sighed loudly, "nothing is ever just relaxation with you two is it?" She groaned, "oh well, can't say it's not excited." "It seems there is never a dull moment with you lot," Kira muttered, "let's get this over with, the faster the better." The group piled into Joshua's car, driving off. In the distance, the White Figure watched closely. "This boy is finally getting it," it said, "once he starts this journey, my time will finally come." The White Figure turned to the man behind it, "your Stand, can track these children, correct?" The man nodded. "Good, keep it on them for now, my agents will meet with them soon enough," The White Figure, "but one thing I for sure, Bronny James cannot die, the others are expendable, but Bronny is not, make sure he lives." "Yes, my master."

* * *

The group made it to Giorno's mansion, they piled out of the car and moved to the back. "Man, this place looks like shit," Rae muttered, "what that white thing is, it's a serious problem." They looked around the desolate mansion, "if I could ask Bronny?" Joshua asked, "where exactly do we look?" Bronny shrugged his shoulders, "beats me, Jolyne?" "All Giorno said was that it's buried somewhere here," replied Jolyne, "but where is exactly is a question." Noel stepped forward, "I could help," she said, "my Black-Eyed Peas can search through the ground for whatever is there, just give me some time." Noel knelt down and summoned her Stand. She put her hands into the ground and walked around, looking for whatever was in the ground.

"Wait, I think I found something." Noel pulled up a large black box, "I suppose this is what you were looking for?" "I guess so," Bronny said. He took the box from Noel and opened it. "Well, what's inside?" Jolyne asked. "It's… a map." Bronny took the map out of the box and opened it, it was of Italy, many markings were made in different locations across the country, all spread far from each other. "I see, it's kinda like a treasure map," Joshua said, "and I have a good idea what the treasure is." "So do I." Jolyne held her Arrow Piece tight, "they must be the location of the other pieces, think about it, the White Figure can't have gotten all of the pieces, if we want to recover the Arrow, we have to beat him to these spots."

The group all looked at one another, "I don't know about this," Rae muttered, "maybe we should leave this to the others." "Giorno and Josuke are both in the hospital," Bronny said, "we don't know what's out there, they may not be able to handle it." Rae frowned, "and we can?" "We were able to solve the murders pretty much by ourselves," Joshua said, "if the others are occupied, we're the only ones who can do this." Rae stayed silent, turning her gaze.

"Why don't we do a count of hands," Bronny said, "if you all have cold feet about this, you don't have to come, but if you do, raise your hands." Bronny and Jolyne held their hands up, looking at the others. Noel sighed, "these last few weeks have been hell," she muttered, "but… I know things are gonna get worse if we don't do something, you were there for me when my sister died, so I'll stick with you guys till the end." She put her hands up. Joshua was next, "I dragged you all into this mess, I wouldn't leave for anything." Kira chuckled softly, "you are certainly the most fascinating person I've ever met Bronny, and I mean that in a good way," he said, reluctantly, he put his hands up, "don't think I'm doing this for you though, this is to insure my own survival."

The group turned to Rae, her hands still at her side. "What about you Rae?" Jolyne asked. Rae turned her gaze away, "no, we shouldn't do this, we can't do this…" "If we don't do it, who will?" Bronny said, "this isn't something that we just ignore, it's going to be part of our lives forever, unless we change it." Rae looked to the floor, "then, do it without me." Rae walked away from the group. "I didn't expect that from her," Noel said, "you think something is wrong with her?" "Yeah, I don't know what, but she isn't acting like herself," replied Joshua, "but if she doesn't want to come, that's her choice." Bronny sighed, "I'll try to talk to her," he said, "let's meet up by Joshua's place later."


	60. DreamTheatre1

Chapter 59: Dream Theatre part 1

Rae walked silently down the street; her thoughts were clouded. Was she doing the right thing? She knew they were going to go no matter what she said, but she didn't want them to get hurt. She rubbed her head, "what am I gonna do…" She muttered to herself. "Rae!" Rae turned around, seeing Bronny running towards her. "Bronny? What are you doing here?" She asked. Bronny came to a stop in front of her, "looking for you of course," he said, "is everything good with you Rae, you aren't acting like yourself." Rae looked to the floor, "I-I'm fine Bronny, really." Bronny sighed, "come, sit down with me." Bronny walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. He motioned for Rae to sit with him, which she did.

"Look Rae, I get it, I really do," Bronny began, "you're scared, and truth be told, I'm scared too, we all are." Rae rubbed her arm, she stayed silent, looking away from Bronny. "Even though we're all scared, we still have to move forward," Bronny said, "it's like we said, we can't just ignore this." Bronny pulled up his sleeve, the scaring was still there. "This thing has latched onto me, and it won't stop until I cut it off personally," he said, "do you think I want to do this? Hell no, I want things to go back to the way they were before, my grades back at school are probably fucked, but if I don't do something now, we are all gonna get killed, so I have to fight, for everyone, and for you."

Bronny put a hand on Rae's shoulders, "if you don't want to come that's fine, but you're important to this team, I hope you know that." Rae nodded, "I-I know it's just…" "Just what?" Rae stood up, folding her arms together, "I've never really had any luck getting friends, a lot of people find me annoying, so they keep their distance from me," she said, "when I heard I was coming here, I have to admit, I was excited, even though I was going into this life or death scenario, I was happy to finally be with people that would accept me." She turned to Bronny, "and after that, I had a blast, we hung out a lot, and I finally was somewhere I belonged, and, I don't want to lose that, I really don't want to lose you all."

Rae began to tear up, she lowered her head, "I'm sorry, that's just my little problem." Bronny sighed, he stood up, facing Rae. "I understand how you feel," he said, "but don't you think that facing your fears is better than running away from them?" Rae shrugged, "I-I don't know, this is just way more extreme than I would've thought." "It's ok Rae, I think we're all feeling this," replied Bronny, "but instead of running, why don't we face them head on instead?" Bronny held Rae's hands tight, "we can do this Rae, I know we can!" Rae bursted out laughing, leaving Bronny confused. "Huh? What's so funny?" Rae wiped her nose, "that was so fucking cliché Bronny, like it was good in the beginning, and then you started going on the whole power of friendship schtick, super corny my guy."

Bronny rolled his eyes, "sorry, but at least I got you in a better mood, that's all that matters." Rae nodded, "yeah, I guess you're right, thanks Bronny, I really appreciate it." Bronny smiled, ruffling Rae's hair, "no problem, just happy to help, come on, let's go with the others." The two walked off, unknown to them however, they were being watched by a hooded figure. "Ah, so that is the boy," the man muttered, he slowly took his hood off, he was slightly older man, his eyes peered down onto Bronny, "that kid doesn't look so tough to me, but orders are orders." He folded up his sleeves, his arms were reptilian green, "it's dream is also my dream," he said, "so why don't we get to know each other, Bronny James."


End file.
